Working With A Weasley
by AdeleTheBarnBum
Summary: Miah takes a job working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and falls hard for George Weasley. How will things work out between the two, with George's girlfriend in the way? Okay well I am going to try to add chapters as much as I can,I'm not promising anything.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Miah

(**A/N** _Wow haha looks like I forgot an author note a first oopppsss! Sorry about that. Anyway here is my second fanfic story ever I really hope you enjoy it! I have to thank Weaslyobsessed for the awesome ideal! Thanks a million Gemma!! I am really trying to be a bit funnier in this one and it would help alot it you could review and give me pointers. I would thank you very much if you could! I will hold you back no longer! Enjoy_!)

I sighed even though they day had only just started. Verity had arrived not to long after Fred had unlocked the doors to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop.

"Tired already?" Fred asked eyeing me, his brown eyes with the usually mischievous glint in them, sitting under the mop of red hair that matched my own.

"Yes and no" I informed my twin confusing him obviously.

"Merlin George, are you or aren't you tired? It is a simple question" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes Fred I am tired"

"See was that so hard?" he asked and I punched his shoulder.

"Men" I heard Verity mutter from were she sat at the counter flipping through her magazine.

"What about them?" I asked leaning down onto the counter startling her, I bet she thought I wouldn't hear that.

"They are pigs" she answered flatly.

"Ouch, that's offensive you know" Fred clutched his heart with one hand and pretended to die slowly.

"What's with the insults?" I asked ignoring Fred who had started crying out. "Oh, I am dying"

"Nothing you should worry about Mr. Weasley" Verity hid behind the magazine again. Fred's protests were getting louder and louder as he "died".

"Fred stuff it would you?"

"Hey no need to get your knickers in a twist" He teased ending his little performance and disappearing into the back.

"For you information I wear boxers!" I shouted after him and I heard Verity snort.

"So what's with the attitude?" I asked bending back the magazine so I could look her in the face.

"I dated a jerk, happy?" she looked mad so I let go. "The prat had another girlfriend!" she ranted.

"But what does that have to do with all men?" Fred asked peeking out from behind the curtain to the back.

"They are all the same" she concluded.

"I beg to differ but what about us?" I asked pointing to Fred's head, which was all that was visible, and to myself. She snorted again a small smirk playing on her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean" Fred demanded.

"Well you two don't fall under the "normal" men category do you?" she asked being smart.

"She has a point" I admitted shrugging and Verity laughed.

The day still went slowly and I couldn't help but let a few more sighs escape. I loved the shop and working with my brother everyday but it could get boring. The bell on the door let out a soft ring as someone entered and I didn't even bother to look up right away, when I did who ever it was had disappeared behind one of the shelves.

I leaned back a little further in the chair propping my feet on the counter, completely zoning when a small cough woke me from my lazy thoughts. There leaning over the counter looking down at me was a girl, maybe my age or younger, she has a small oval face with high cheek bones, her nose was small and sat over thin peachy colored lips. Her hair was dirty blonde and slipped over her shoulder in thick chestnut brown curls, and her eyes a beautiful aqua blue; bore into my own chestnut ones.

I felt myself falling; literally, I made contact with the floor with a soft thud and loud "oomph". I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as I sat on the hard floor, eyes never leaving hers.

"Miah what did you do to the poor guy?" Another girl's voice exclaimed from behind the counter and a light blushed colored the girls pale cheeks. Miah, what a beautiful name, I thought to myself.

"I am so sorry if I startled you" she hurried around the counter and offered her hand. Her voice was sweet like a song, a song I could listen to all day.

"Oh it's fine, no harm done" I managed to work past the butterflies in my stomach and I took her hand. Her skin was soft to the touch and I was surprised by her strength as she pulled me to my feet.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked, worry clear in her eyes. She was worried about me, that's good, right?

"I can imagine you knocked some sense _into _the boy" Verity teased from behind her magazine. I laughed to show I was fine and the other girl who was with Miah laughed as well. Miah's friend was shorter then Miah and but just as skinny, she has shoulder length rich pin straight, coffee brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her face was rounder then Miah's with a splash of light freckles across her nose.

"I'm Sadona Marisol" the girl warmly informed me holding out her hand. She seemed bubbly and approachable; she had a way of making me feel comfortable around her even though we were just meeting for the first time. As I took her hand I guessed that was how she became friends with the other quiet, withdrawn girl next to her.

"This is Miah Ludella" she let go of my hand and gestured to Miah who smiled shyly.

"George Weasley at your service, so what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked trying to stick to business but I could barely drag my eyes away from Miah for more then a second. She dressed simply in a plain navy short sleeved shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black chucks. Sadona was dressed much bolder with a bright yellow v-neck sleeveless blouse, denim skinny jeans, and brown sandals.

"Well we came for a few self-inking quills" Sadona explained "but you are out of stock."

"I shall take care of that!" Fred chirped bounding from the back; he shot me a smirk and went off to restock the shelf.

"Would either of you be interested in a job here?" I couldn't help but ask. "We are running out of hands" I added gesturing to where Fred had run off to restock the self-inking quills.

"Well I have a job myself, but Miah here is only staying for a year or more depending on how things go, she could use something to do" Sadona suggested and I saw Miah's already big blue eyes get even bigger.

"Your hired, if you want of course" I smiled as warmly as I could down at her and I saw her fidget.

"Well I guess" she said slowly.

"Brilliant!" I said clapping my hands together and brought out the paper works from behind the counter. I couldn't help but stare as she filled it out, her long dirty blonde hair fell down in front of her face and I had to fight off the urge to tuck it behind her ear for her.

"George?" I heard some one say and I broke out of my dream to see Miah was holding the papers out toward me one eyebrow arched elegantly.

"Thank you very much" I took the papers from her hand. "How does next Monday sound?" I asked.

"That should be fine" she replied flipping a curl over her shoulder and smiling at me, my brain buzzed as the simple innocent action drove me crazy I had to bite my lip to hold myself back. Her smile was so beautiful the way it lit up her whole face, making her eyes dance.

"See you then" I watched as they left the store and the bell softly rang.

"So" I heard Fred draw behind me.

"How long were you standing behind that curtain?" I asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Long enough dear brother, long enough" and I heard Verity cough trying to hide her snort of amusement.

(**A/N** _I really really really really hope you liked it! I tried to be funny so if you could maybe review and give me pointers and posibly even point out what made you laugh that would be SOOO helpful! Thanks a bunch for reading!!!!)_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting, Miah POV

(**A/N** _Alright here it is the second chapter!! Whoo enjoy my few readers and make sure you review when you have finished!!! Love you guys(you know what I mean) Remember review!!!)_

I stepped off the train early that morning and right into the arms of my best friend ever, Sadona!

"I can't believe you could come!" she squealed.

"I know this will be awesome!" we did a little happy dance probably looking like 5 year olds when we were really 18 but who cared?

--

The war against Voldemort had been ended leaving the famous Harry Potter victorious and I felt I needed to visit my best friend in London.

I lived across the sea in America and had attended the Salem school for witches and so had Sadona, for a few years, she had arrived in our 2nd year and we clicked immediately. When her parents moved back to England in our 6th year naturally I was heart broken. We owled each other when ever possible and she kept me informed about the whole Harry Potter Voldemort, which my mother had told me about as well.

My mother, Lala Ludella, was a witch herself and had attended Hogwarts the school Sadona was at and this Harry Potter. We had lived there, my mum, dad, and I when I was first born but after my father, Dean, was murdered by death eaters my mum and I fled coming to live in America.

It was my first year since I finished at Salem when Voldemort was finished and I was doing poorly at starting my future. I loved all creatures magical and non magical and had wanted to be something like a dragonologist but my plans were still sketchy.

Sadona had sent a letter saying how much she missed me and that maybe I could come visit for a while now that Voldemort was gone. I really had wanted to but I had a feeling it was hopeless like my mom would let me go.

"Yes that would work marvelously!" my mom agreed and I was dumbstruck.

"Really?" I asked knowing I would wake up any second to find I had yet to speak to my mom about visiting Sadona.

"Yes I was planning to tell you soon but I hadn't figured out how it was going to work."

"Tell me what!" I was getting excited.

"Well I was going to go with Lily, Beck, and John on a trip to Africa and Australia to do some research on some of the plants in that area." mum was a Herbologist and she loved to travel usually I would go with and I always loved it, although most of the long trips she went on while I was at Salem. "I wasn't sure where you could go because we are going to be there for quite some time, possibly a year" she looked at me full in the face her deep sky blue eyes were ecstatic I could tell she really couldn't wait for this trip.

"That's amazing" I congratulated her. "So wait are you saying I can stay with Sadona for possibly up to a year?" I asked as it finally sunk in.

"Or more, we don't know how long it will take" she admitted.

"I don't believe this!" I shouted throwing my arms around her neck. Naturally I would miss her but I was going to be spending a year or maybe even more with my best friend in the whole world!

I packed as soon as I could; sending Sadona my reply knowing she would thrilled about it. Sadona had her own apartment building in Diagon Ally; it even had a small shop bellow where she set up her own art studio selling some of the paintings she made. That was her greatest talent she could paint the most beautiful pictures I had ever seen.

--

"So where do you want to go first?" she asked as we walked down the street.

"Go?" I asked.

"Well I can show you my apartment and then we can walk around Diagon Ally, I have a feeling you will love it!" So we stopped in at her apartment and I left my stuff in the guest room that I would be using while I stayed. The apartment was small with two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and kitchen, but I found it homey.

"Come on!" Sadona pestered pulling me out of the apartment through the art store. I couldn't help but gawk at some of her paintings as I was drug past. We stopped for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and I smiled at all the bright colors the ice cream came in. I picked out bright yellow ice cream and Sadona got baby blue we strolled down the started and Sadona informed me about the small shops.

"And there" she pointing to a shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "That's the Weasley twins, Fred and George; I think I told you about them in one of my letters."

"Yeah I believe you did" the last name sounded familiar.

"They were always playing pranks and inventing the most peculiar things, like Fainting Fancies to get you out of class."

"Yes, yes now I remember them!" I did remember her mentioning those silly boys and their crazy inventions.

"Not surprising they opened a prank shop" Sadona laughed.

"Not surprising at all" I agreed.

"You have to see them!" she exclaimed grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked not sure if I wanted to risk stepping into a prank shop.

"Oh they are the cuties boys I have ever seen!" she winked at me. "You just have to see them; we don't have to buy anything, just in and out!"

"In and out" I repeated.

"Trust me you won't regret it!" she cried pulling me along into the store. A bell rung announcing our entrance and I looked around quickly.

Pranks of all sorts lined the walls I read Skiving Snackbox, Edible Dark Marks, Extendible Ears, and Headless Hats. There was a desk to the right and at it were two people.

A girl sat head buried in a magazine and a boy, a very handsome boy, leaning back, eyes closed. A mop of burning red hair rested on his forehead as he relaxed. I felt Sadona pull me, once more, behind some shelves, a smirk plastered on her face.

"So?" she asked but I knew she didn't need to hear the answer she already knew.

"So" I stalled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I saw you checking him out" she pleaded with her emerald green eyes for me to spill. "Drooling as well" at that I lightly whacked her arm. "Okay, okay sorry!" but her eyes never stopped pleading with me.

"Well he isn't bad looking" I admitted.

"Yes!" she punched her fist to the ceiling.

"Which on is he…they are twins right?"

"That's George….I believe" she said unsurely.

"Oh well-" I started but she cut me off.

"Go talk to him then!" she exclaimed and to my surprise and dread she pushed me into the open and towards the counter. His eyes were still closed and now his feet were propped on the top of the counter. We stood there and waited but he didn't budge, I felt Sadona dig her finger into my ribs and I let out a small cough. His eyes soft brown eyes lazily opened and then he slipped out of his chair, falling to the floor. I suppressed the urge to laugh and started to feel a little worried when he kept staring. I wondered if I had a huge pimple or something. Seeing him fall and hearing, as he made contact with the shop floor, the small "oomph" that escaped his lips Sadona stepped forward.

"Miah what did you do to the poor guy?" she demanded and that seemed to break the spell that had captured us. I felt my face warm as I blushed and I hurried around to help him up.

"I am so sorry if I startled you" I exclaimed feeling bad for scaring him and making him fall, I offered him my hand.

"Oh it's fine, no harm done" he took my hand, his hand was big and warm, I took notice as I helped him up.

"Are you sure your okay?" I confirmed.

"I can imagine you knocked some sense into the boy" the girl behind the magazine joked and George, I guess it was, started to laugh. Sadona join in and I managed a small smile. His laugh was deep and hearty, it made his whole body shake and I felt my self falling like he had not to long ago, luckily mine wasn't literally.

"I'm Sadona Marisol" she held out her hand and he took it letting go as she introduced me. "This is Miah Ludella" she said and I noticed his eyes never left me and I smiled shyly.

"George Weasley at your service, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked warmly his eyes still never leaving me. What did we want, to talk to him was what I wanted, luckily Sadona was a faster think then I was.

"We came for some self-inking quills, but you are out of stock" she explained, please let her be right I prayed silently in my head.

"I will take care of that!" Another red head happily offered jumping out from behind the curtain from the back. I guessed he was the other half to George, Fred then. I saw him smirk at his brother then he ran off to restock the shelf.

"Would either of you be interested in a job here?" his eyes looked a bit desperate. "We are running out of hands here" he added gesturing to where Fred had run off to.

"Well I have a job myself, but Miah here is staying for a year, or more depending on how things go, she could use something to do." Sadona offered for me. I panicked a bit, how could I work with him, I would be too nervous to talk around him and afraid I would mess up!

"You're hired, if you want of course" he said and he smiled warmly at me, I fidgeted under the pressure, I wanted to but I didn't want to.

"Well I guess" I said slowly not believing the words were even coming out of my mouth.

"Brilliant!" he said clapping his hands together and he pulled out some paper work for me to fill out. As I filling in the information the papers asked for I could feel him staring at me even though the strand of hair that fell in front of my face.

"George" I asked holding the paper out to him but he wasn't taking it, he looked like he was in deep though, but as I said his name he snapped out of it.

"Thank you very much" he chirped taking the papers "How does next Monday sound?" he asked and I guessed he was talking about starting work.

"That should be fine" I replied smiling and I flipped a pesky curl over my shoulder, as I did it I saw him bit his lip.

"See you then" he called as we left and I couldn't help but smile even bigger to Sadona as we stood out side the shop.

I got a job working for a Weasley!

(**A/N** _Okay so what did you think? I had to replace this chapter becuase the other file for it was acting up or something..? I dunno I just hope it doesn't do it on here too. Anyway thanks soooo much for reading!)_


	3. Chapter 3 He Was So Into You!

(**AN **_Yay I made it to the third chapter, didn't think I would with school eating me alive! Well I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!)_

"Did you see him, he was so into you!" Sadona cried as I plopped down on her couch soda in hand.

"Yeah sure" I said nosily opening the can and taking a swig.

"How can you deny it, did you see how fast he offered you a job?" she sat on the couch across from me her with her own soda.

"He asked you too" I muttered.

"Like that's likely, he never took his eye's off you while he asked." She wasn't giving in on this one.

"You think?" I asked unable to stop the little seed of hope from growing.

"I know so" she opened her soda and we both drank letting the silence fall like a blanket around us. My thoughts immediately flew to George and his sweet brown eyes and big toothy grin.

I must have sighed or made some give away because when I came back to Earth there was Sadona, hand over her mouth, suppressing giggles. A hot blushed crept across my cheeks and I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Oh you fell hard didn't you?" she asked biting back a smile.

"Just shoot me now, end it before I do something really stupid!"

...

"So how is this going to work?" Fred asked as we lounged in our sitting room of the flat above WWW, me on the one couch and Fred on the other.

"What work?" I was confused.

"You, them" he answered only confusing me more.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that thick?" he rolled his eyes leaning forward. "You like Katie, you dating Katie" he raised an eyebrow asking if I understood, I nodded to him, not sure I wanted to know where this was going to go. "You also like Miah" he added finally cutting to the chase.

"What makes you think that?" I was ready to admit it, yet.

"You can't seriously think I don't know my own twin?" Fred was taken back.

"I don't, so I guess you are just wrong" I lied, Fred saw right through my little fib.

"Personally, I like this Miah, if you don't like her I will take my chances." Immediately I felt my face get red and my pulse quickened, I did not want Fred dating Miah! Before I could pull my self back in Fred saw it. A satisfied smirk made its home on Fred's lips as he leaned back.

"Of course you don't like her…"

...

As if the week couldn't crawl by any slower, I tried to stay calm and show that I wasn't bothered that tomorrow was Monday and I could see George again! I wanted to be cool and collected, do my job well and impress him, I would not be giddy in his presence like some five year old, and I would not flirt uncontrollably. I would be myself, keep my mouth shut, and be calm; this would be hard.

I sat back in the chair lazily, I had been helping Sadona in the shop for the past week, just as I was about to prop my feet up, it hit me. I was just about in the same position George had been in when I first saw him! When I first saw him, that day had been awarded the grand prize for best day of my life.

I felt my self slipping away thinking about the way he smiled at me, and his beautiful brown sparkling eyes, when something collided with the side of my head. I jumped up almost falling to see Sadona standing there folded up newspaper in hand.

"I am not paying you to sleep!" he exclaimed.

"You aren't paying me at all" I muttered rubbing the spot on my head that the newspaper had made contact with.

"Could you please save your dreaming about George for bed" she teased. My mouth dropped open and I wanted to make some quick witty comeback, but I had nothing.

She lightly whacked my arm with the newspaper and moved off and an elderly woman stepped forward to buy a painting. I took a deep breath trying to forget what she said, forget that she was right.

The lady paid and left the store making the bell that hung there ring, ever time that dang bell rang it took me back to the first time I walked into WWW, when I got my first glimpse of George.

"Hem" I heard a cough and looked up to see a frowning Sadona standing there newspaper raised, ready to hit me again.

"I wasn't, I wasn't, spare me!" I cried throwing my arms above my head and cowering behind the counter.

"Hopeless, utterly hopeless" she grumbled moving off. I rose back up from behind the counter, eyes wide, and I forced myself to pay better attention. I am staying for a year, a year to spend with George, why now dose a year feel so short?

I kept my eyes open for Sadona who was just waiting to whack me over the head again. I bit down on the pencil I was holding and saw Sadona peek around a painting to make sure I was paying attention. I waved and smiled, looking a bit disappointed she waved back then hid again.

That just confirmed it, she loved catching me dreaming about George and getting to thwack me over the head with the Daily Prophet. I rolled my eyes and turned to the paper Sadona used to log her sales.

The pencil was still trapped between my teeth as I scanned the paper, trying to look like I was working. My brain was really slipping back to his face, those brown eyes. Even I was getting sick of how much my brain liked to think about him.

I bit down harder on the pencil and concentrated.

Was that a flicker of red just out the door! No, it couldn't be, could it?

No, it wasn't, there are plenty of other red heads, it just wasn't possible. But what just wasn't possible was walking through the door, times two!

The pencil dropped from my mouth rolling across the desk. I heard a light clatter as it fell on the floor and continued to roll until it stopped against a shoe. The owner of the shoe bent down and plucked it off the floor.

"Drop something?" he asked walking over my pencil in his hand, soft brown eyes on me, red hair burning under the lights.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I took it from his hand, I felt my fingers brush his skin and a small jolt ran up my arm. If only touching that little of him did that, what would touching more be like? I couldn't help but wonder.

"How can I help you fine gents?" Sadona asked ending the moment and I felt a small blush rise in my cheeks. I looked at Sadona but could still feel George's eyes on me.

"George and I" Fred supplied sticking an elbow in his twins ribs. "Are here looking for a present for our mum"

"How sweet, what's the occasion?" Sadona asked smiling warmly at the two.

"We just need to butter her up" George smirked slyly.

"Not asking why" Sadona said holding up a hand like she really didn't want to know but I saw the curiosity in her eyes. "How about a pretty bracelet?" she asked leading the over to the counter.

Not only was Sadona a skilled painter but she was also skilled at jewelry, and just about any thing she put her mind too. I felt my heart start to pound as George walked closer peering down at the bracelets, necklaces and earrings under the counter I sat at.

"Oh George how about that one?" he exclaimed pointing to a gold bracelet with tiny little red gems.

"I was thinking just the same" George answered flashing me a heart stopping smile.

"Miah, why don't you pull it out for them" Sadona suggested and I opened a draw to my right pulling out the keys to unlock the door to the jewelry. My hand was shaky and I failed more then once trying to get it in the key hole. When I finally had it unlocked I pulled out the bracelet.

"Oh yes its perfect" Fred exclaimed taking it gently from my hand. They exchanged excited glances as the bell over the door rang announcing another customer had arrived.

"Excuse me" Sadona said slipping off and the two nodded.

"You know what; I am just going to run back to the check the shop, it's been a few hours and Verity is probably getting worried. Probably thinking we aren't coming back, I don't want her thinking she got her hopes up!" He teased handing George the bracelet. "You can buy mum's gift and head on over." And without even waiting to hear what George was going to say he was gone. George rolled his eye at his brother and turned back to me.

"I see you got yourself a job?" he handed me the bracelet and I placed it in a little box tying a bow around it.

"Don't think I chose to do this" I glanced around for Sadona fearing another whack from the Prophet.

"Oh?" he asked handing me the money for the gift and I nodded my head pitifully.

"Then I bet you can't wait to start working for us tomorrow?" he asked as I handed him his change.

"More then you could ever know" I mentally slapped myself, did I just say that! He grinned that beautiful toothy grin of his and my heart melted.

"Where did Fred run off to?" Sadona asked appearing behind George.

"Oh he went to go check on the shop, afraid Verity might be having too much fun while we are out" he explained and Sadona laughed.

"I can't wait for you to start working with us Miah" George turned to me and I couldn't stop the darn blush from coming back.

"I can't wait to get out of here and work for you guys too!" I answered and felt the Prophet make contact with the back of me head.

"Ow" I moaned rubbing the back of my head frowning at Sadona who smiled satisfied. George laughed at our show of "friendship".

"Think it's funny huh?" I challenged.

"No, no course not" George caught his breath trying to wipe the smirk of his face. I arched an eye brow at him, making Sadona laugh.

"Here" she offered holding out the newspaper to me, laughing as I took it and George's eyes got big.

"No hitting your boss!" he cried taking a step back.

"You're not my boss yet" I reminded him cockily.

"Okay, I stopped laughing" he managed to wipe the smile off his face and stop laughing and he held his hands up in defense.

"Better" I said handing the paper back to Sadona and he glanced at his watch.

"Well I should really get going" he said looking slightly crestfallen. "See you tomorrow then" he said waving.

"See yah" I called and he left the shop the bell tinkling. I looked up to see Sadona slyly smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, he is into you."

"Stuff it" was all I could think to say and she slipped off sly smile still playing on her lips. I banged my head on the table as it hit me, yeah I really did like him, a lot.

(**AN**_ Well...what did you think? Please tell me, comments are great! Thanks!)_


	4. Chapter 4 Gift for Mum & Starry Nights

(**A/N** _Whooo its 12:30am and I have the 4th chapter riggghhttt here! Maybe I should get to bed, maybe I will work on the next chapter..? Maybe you should ignore me and start reading! lol yes do that! Oh sorry I am distracting you! Enjoy! p.s. in your reply let me know if you want to hear a little from Miah and George in the beginning of each chapter! I have seen other people doing it and I thought it was a good ideal. I will try it once right here and if you like or don't like it PLEASE reply and let meh know! Thanks and I LOVE my readers and reviewers!)_

**Me: **Okay everyone introducing Miah and George!

**Miah: **Hello everyone!

**George: **Is anyone even reading this?

**Miah: **George! Of course there are people reading this!

**Me: **Yeah I have my ever faithful friend Weasleyobsessed!

**George: **excuse me for asking, gosh.

**Miah:** Well if you want to see more of us in the beginning of the chapters please review and let,

**Me: **ME!

**Miah: **Yes you, AKA NUTTYtom james oliverFAN(Adele), know she would be happy to read what you think of the story as well!

**George: **and if you want us gone...stop reading!

**Me and Miah: **GEORGE!

**George: **I mean review and let Adele know.

**Miah and George:** Bye for now!

* * *

"We have looked everywhere; I don't know where we are going to find mum something!" Fred exclaimed sitting on a bench by a fountain in the middle of the square, he sounded as exhausted as I felt. He slouched over resting his chin in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Calm down Fred, we will find something" I said trying to keep my hopes up but that was hard to do.

I searched the street looking for someplace that looked hopeful.

There the shop, between Poppy's Enchanting Books and the small Café named The Black Hat, had a sign hanging above the door that read Sadona's Hand Crafted Trinkets and Paintings.

Sadona why did that sound familiar, well maybe there could be something, anything really, in there.

"Come on, one more shop!" I said grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. I led the way to the small shop and stopped to glance in the window.

A painting sat there of a large grey horse, it had tall feathered wings arched high over its head. The horse snorted, bowing its head slightly, and looked out the window back at me.

A breeze made its mane and tail streak out behind it, rippling like silk, its feathered wings dancing. The sky was grey and dangerous looking but the horse showed no fear, boldly staring straight ahead.

It was beautifully made, the painting and I had a good feeling I picked the perfect place to find something for mum.

I peeked past the painting and gasped.

No, it couldn't be! Miah!

I put two and two together, the shop must belong to her friend Sadona, it made perfect sense. I watched as she sat at the counter, pencil between her lips, her head was bowed and she was reading something on the counter.

Or was she, her brow was wrinkled making me think she was in deep thought.

I stood staring for sometime, as she looked up suddenly, glancing back into the shop like she was looking for someone. Then back down at the paper slipping deep into thought once more, I watched as her jaw muscles popped at the force or her bite on the pencil.

"Are you coming or not?" Fred asked sounding impatient and grabbing my arm, he pulled me away from the window just as Miah looked up.

"What was that for?" I asked wrinkling my nose at him and straightening my shirt that had shifted as he pulled me.

"Really the picture was great but not worth an hour to just stare at" Fred shook his head confused.

"It wasn't the picture I was staring at" I muttered under my breath and blushed when he managed to hear what I said.

"Then what where you staring at?" he asked looking at me curiously and he quickly peeked in the window grin growing.

"Oh" he whispered sly and led the way through the door, with me hot on his heels, a bell above the door announced are arrival.

The shop was small and filled with paintings on the walls and shelves but my eyes immediately jumped to Miah, who sat at the counter, and I felt my heart do a little back flip.

She looked up at us amazement clear on her face and the pencil drop from her teeth. It rolled across the counter top, fell to the floor, continuing to roll until it bumped up against my shoe. I scooped it up and walked over to her.

"Drop something?" I asked. Her big blue eyes were fixed on me and long dirty blond hair tucked behind an ear.

"Thanks" she whispered taking the pencil from me and her finger brushed against my own producing a patch of tingling skin. She was so beautiful in her own unique way it took my breath away.

"Can I help you fine gents?" Miah's friend Sadona asked ending the moment I shared with Miah who cheeks colored slightly. She looked away from me at her friend but I couldn't tear my eyes from her.

She was dressed plainly in a purple shirt with the name Foo Fighters printed in black letters across it, what in the world a Foo Fighter was, I didn't know. Maybe I would ask her about it. She had on a pair of denim skinny jeans and well used black chucks.

"George and I" Fred started jabbing his elbow into my ribs bringing me back to the conversation. "Are here looking for a present for our mum"

"How sweet, what's the occasion?" Sadona asked warmly smiling at us.

"We just need to butter her up" I replied feeling a smirk pull at my lips.

"Not asking why" Sadona held her hands up as if she didn't want to know but I read the curious glimmer in her eyes. "How about this bracelet?" she asked changing the subject quickly and we looked to the counter Miah sat at.

Underneath in a windowed compartment was all the jewelry a woman could ever want.

"Oh George, how about this one?" Fred exclaimed pointing to the one I was looking at. It was gold with tiny red gems.

"I was thinking just the same" I answered truthfully and I couldn't help but look up at Miah and smile.

"Miah why don't you pull it out for them" Sadona suggested and we waited as she pulled a key out of a draw and fumbled with the door to the compartment. She pulled out the bracelet and Fred gently took it from her hand.

"Oh yes, it's perfect" Fred exclaimed and I had to agree, mum would love it. Fred and I exchanged excited glances happy to have found something, when the bell over the door rang.

"Excuse me" Sadona said and she slipped off to go help the next customer.

"You know what; I am just going to run back to the check the shop, it's been a few hours and Verity is probably getting worried. Probably thinking we aren't coming back, I don't want her thinking she got her hopes up!" Fred loved to tease Verity any way he could, okay we both did. He handed me the bracelet preparing to run. "You can buy mum's gift and head on over." And before I could even open my mouth he was gone, I rolled my eyes and turned back to Miah who watched amused.

"I see you got yourself a job" I handed her the bracelet and watched as she placed it in a box then fixed the box up pretty with a red bow.

"Don't think I chose to do this" she quickly glanced around and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Oh?" I asked handing her the money for the bracelet and she nodded her head looking downcast. "Then I bet you can't wait to start working for us tomorrow" I tested watching her face carefully as she handed me my change.

"More then you could ever know" she answered and I could tell she meant it; I smiled a big toothy smile at her happy she was so honest.

"Where did Fred run off to?" Sadona asked ruining the moment once again.

"Oh he went to go check on the shop, afraid Verity might be having too much fun while we are out" I explained and she laughed. "I can't wait for you to start working with us Miah" I said turning back to her and she blushed, darn that blush for being so cute.

"I can't wait to get out of here and work for you guys too" she answered quickly and I watched amused as Sadona smacked the back of Miah's head with the rolled up newspaper she held in her hand.

"Ow" Miah moaned rubbing the back of her head and Sadona looked satisfied. I couldn't help but laugh at the two, obviously close, friends.

"Think it's funny huh?" Miah challenged.

"No, no course not" I tried to catch my breath and stop smirking at her. She arched an eyebrow at me and my heart did another back flip, Sadona laughed at her friend.

"Here" she said handing Miah the newspaper and my eyes grew larger.

"No hitting your boss" I cried, she wouldn't hit me, would she?

"You're not my boss yet" she threatened, oh how I loved how she threatened me.

"Okay, I stopped, I'm done!" I managed to wipe the smiling off my face and stop laughing, holding my hands up in defense.

"Better" she handed the paper back to Sadona and I glanced at my watch. Dang, Fred was probably looking for me.

"Well I should really get going" I said not wanting to leave at all. "See you tomorrow then" I waved.

"See yah" I heard Miah call after me and I walked out the door as the bell rang above me. I hurriedly walked to WWW, bursting through the door.

"What took so long?" Fred asked but the smirk on his face told me he already knew. I handed mum's gift to him smiling absentmindedly and he followed as I led the way to the counter.

"What's up with you" Verity looked at me over her magazine but I ignored her sitting behind the counter. Fred leaned on the top, smirk still plastered on his lips.

"We've got a love sick pup on our hands now Verity" Fred sighed and Verity rolled her eyes.

"Men" she muttered turning back to the magazine.

...

"I can't believe they actually came here" I muttered to myself as I flipped the sign hanging on the door from open to closed. I turned around spotting Sadona, feeling happy she had finally put the prophet away, I had my head whacked enough for one day and tomorrow I wasn't going to have to worry about it.

I followed Sadona up the stairs wondering what we were going to eat, I was not a good cook and as mean as it sounds, neither was Sadona. For the past week we tried a different restaurant everyday but I kind of missed a good home cooked meal.

"We going out tonight?" I asked and Sadona shrugged falling on the couch in the living room.

"Help your self" she mumbled into the pillow on the couch waving her hand toward the kitchen. I looked around not finding anything that would serve as dinner.

"Looks like we are going out" I anounced Sadona moaned loudly and sat up.

"Ugh, might as well" she huffed blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well what other choice do we have?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

I walked into my room and grabbed a black zipper up sweater and grabbed my wallet, shoving it in my back pocket, I found purse to be bulky and to just get in the way, so never used one, didn't even own one actually.

I stopped in the bathroom to run a hand through my hair and quick brush my teeth not bothering to touch any of the makeup Sadona had sitting on the counter.

Then I sat and waited for Sadona who took a great bit longer to change into a flowery rich brown skirt and figure hugging blue top. She held a purse and a light knit sweater was draped over her arm. Some how she had even managed to brush on a light layer of makeup.

Sadona always had a much better fashion sense then I, but neither of us ever minded what the other looked like.

"Ready?" I asked and we were off.

We walked along down Diagon ally admiring the sun as it slowly set casting a red hue on the city. I hadn't noticed until we walked past but the road we followed was the one we took a week ago on our trip to WWW.

I peered in the windows quickly as we passed but inside the shop was dark. I wondered if they were out as well.

We found a quiet little diner and grabbed a seat in at the table outside, sitting across from each other at the four person table. I shrugged on my sweater as a light chill entered the spring air, as night drew closer.

We talked happily as we waited for our food and I felt so at home already in a place I was just visiting for the first time. Of course, I reminded myself, I had been born here.

Our food still hadn't come when I spotted, for the second time that day, a red head, two actually. They were walking towards us deep in conversation and Sadona, seeing my attention slip away from the conversation and to something behind her, turn.

They both wore jeans, Fred wearing a dark blue button up shirt and grey jacket and George wearing a grey button up shirt and black jacket.

"Guys, hey" Sadona called cheerfully and my stomach squirmed as they spotted us. Immediately their faces lit up with smiles and they made their way over.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Fred asked pulling up a chair to my left and George grabbed the on to my right.

"We have just been going out to eat every night for fun" Sadona answered.

"No, it's because she has no food" I muttered making the two laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" Sadona sighed smiling. "So what are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh we were just looking to go out to eat, but we didn't know where to go." Fred informed us.

"Do you mind if we eat with you?" George asked.

"Oh no, we would love to have you guys join us" Sadona looked at me and I nodded happily.

"Thanks!" Fred chirped and Sadona called the waiter over to take Fred and Georges' orders. We sat in silence for a moment and my eyes were on the sky, it was cloudless and the stars were clearer then ever.

The moon was in its crescent stage and it reminded me of a big toothy grin; I smiled back not caring what anyone thought of me.

"Enjoying the moon?" I heard George ask and I glanced at him to see he was also looking up at the sky.

"Yeah"

"It's really beautiful tonight" George commented.

"I can think of something else George thinks is really beautiful, or someone else" I heard Fred whisper to Sadona. I bit my lip to keep from laughing but another glance at George showed his ears were red, much like his hair.

I heard a thud and Fred's eyes squeezed closed. I held in a giggle as I realized George had kick Fred under the table.

It wasn't long before my pasta came covered in a rich alfredo sauce with soft, tender chicken and Sadona's golden squash soup. We paused not wanting to eat in front of the guys', whose food had yet to come.

"Oh you can eat, its fine we will wait" Fred urged and we shrugged eating slowly.

Finally George's steak came and Fred's matching steak, they had ordered the same and even seemed to enjoy it equally as much. The whole while Sadona chatted with them and I stared at the sky, I was feeling a bit detached at the moment I couldn't quiet describe it.

Finally Sadona, the last to finish, placed her napkin on the table and breathed deeply.

"That was pretty good" she admitted and we all nodded, I had a feeling Sadona and I would be here again, maybe even with the twins. I reached into my back pocket just as Sadona reached into her purse to pull out our share for the dinner.

"Ah, ah, ah" Fred held up his hand.

"Dinner is on us ladies" George held up a hand to hold off any arguments and we knew better then to try, too full really. They placed the money in the book the waiter had given us along with a tip. We all stood and sighed at the extra weight.

"Allow us to walk you home" Fred said.

"Feeling like gentlemen tonight" Sadona asked sarcastically. They laughed.

"Yes, we are" George smiled at me warmly.

"You don't have to walk us home. We will pass your place on the way to ours' we can leave you two there. No need to walk all the way to my apartment then back." Sadona pointed out.

"It's fine, really, we will walk you all the way home" Fred smiled, showing he didn't mind and George slid up next to me.

"If you insist" Sadona sounded a bit tired, not wanting to waist energy arguing, which was pointless, she let Fred and George walk us home.

I walked along in silence eyes admiring the light white lantern of the moon. George walked quietly next to me and Fred and Sadona chatted cheerfully in front of us.

"So what is a Foo Fighter?" George asked. I smiled faintly knowing he was talking about my shirt.

"They are a really cool muggle band I like"

"Hum" he sounded thoughtful. "I'd like to listen to them sometime" he looked at me genuinely interested.

"I will look into that" I loved the way the moon shone on his hair, giving it ghostly white highlights, it made my heart do a jig in my stomach.

We walked past WWW and I saw Sadona glance at it probably wanting to suggest they don't have to walk us home but Fred kept talking not letting her get a word in. She shrugged it off as we moved away from their shop.

It wasn't long before we turned down our street and the shop came into view. I saw George shoulders droop a little out of the corner of my eye and wondered if he was sad to say good bye, or was just getting tired.

"See you tomorrow Miah" Fred said to me after Sadona unlocked the door and slipped in, after saying her goodbyes.

"See you" I answered and I turned to George. I stood on the small step to the shop and he stood right in front of me.

"See ya Miah" he almost whispered and he looked like there was something more he wanted to say, like there was something he wanted to do, but he held himself back. I smiled sweetly and he returned it.

"Bye George" and I slipped quickly into the shop to stop my want to throw myself into his arms. I closed the door locking it then leaned against it breathing deeply.

(**A/N** _Duh DUh DUHH! What is going to happen between George and Miah? When will George come to terms with his love for Miah and his girlfriend? What is going to happen the first day on the job? Will I ever stop asking questions! If you want to know PLEASE review! Thanks for reading_! _p.s. maybe some of you might be wondering "wait its after Voldemort was killed shouldn't Fred be dea?" really that is the only thing in the Harry Potter books that I strongly hate, I have changed it for my story so Fred LIVES! Yay! Turns out he only got a good knock on the head and appeared "dead" really he woke from a small not life threatening concusion a few days later! Sorry if you don't like it but guess what...this is my story! haha!_)


	5. Chapter 5 Starry Nights & Shocking News

**Me:** So I don't know if yall saw in my last A/N at the top of the last chapter, but I was talking about having George and Miah doing some talking before each chapter. So if you like that ideal review and let meh know and if you don't like it please tell me, I get it.

**Miah:** But of course everyone LOVES hearing from us! *Smiles super big*

**George:** Phft DUH they do!

**Me:** I bet they like Miah more!

**George:** do not!

**Me: **your right, they like me more.

**George:** HAHAHA, oh you were serious?

**Me:** *slaps George* STUFF IT!

**Miah:** Hey how about this! If you like George, the thick one, more review and say George!

**George: **If you like Adele, the smart one, more, AKA the author, review and say Adele!

**Me:** and if you like Miah, the keeper of the peace, more, review and say Miah! p.s. I take no offence if you like one of them more, okay I take a little offence if you like that prat George more then me...

**George:** HEY!

**Miah:** anyway...

**George/Miah/Me:** READ AND ENJOY!

"Dinner" I mumbled softly to myself opening the fridge. It was just about empty except for the jug of milk. I cursed loudly and my stomach growled making my frustration grow.

"Fred when was the bloody last time someone bought food?" he popped around the door way to the kitchen and shrugged.

"Looks like we're going out" I grumbled.

The street was lit by the, almost finished setting, sun turning everything a brilliant red.

"Let's go to that place down the road from-"

"No" I cut Fred off, I did not like that place.

"Well where do you suggest we go?" he asked rolling his eyes as we walked along.

"Anywhere but there" I was feeling very touchy with my stomach yelling at me for nourishment.

"Oh thank you for your words of wisdom oh great, all knowing George. I think I got that already from your no!" Fred sounded grumpy as well.

"Guys, hey!" a voice called and we looked up. There sitting at a table outside a restaurant, I have never been to, was Sadona and Miah! My face burst into a smile and I knew Fred's was doing the same.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Fred asked plopping down in the chair to Miah's left and I took the chair to her right.

"We've just been going out to eat every night for fun" Sadona cheerfully answered.

"No, it's because she has no food" Miah muttered and we laughed, Fred and my mood changing from irritable to light hearted in seconds.

"Yeah, yeah" Sadona smiled. "So what are you guys doing out here?" she asked.

"Oh we were just looking to go out to eat, but we didn't know where to go" Fred forgot to mention that we had the same problem they did, no food.

"Do you mind if we eat with you?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Oh no, we would love to have you join us!" Sadona happily chirped and Miah nodded her head agreeing.

"Thanks" Fred said and Sadona called the waiter over for us to order and I guessed they had already. I watched Miah who sat in silence looking up at the beautiful clear night, a smile danced on her lips.

"Enjoying the moon?" I asked seeing that was what she looked at. I looked up at the moon as well; the crescent always reminded me of a cookie someone had taken a big bite out of.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"It's really beautiful tonight" I added.

"I can think of something else George thinks is really beautiful, or some_one_ else" I heard Fred whisper to Sadona and she giggled.

Miah bit her lip and I knew she was trying not to laugh, heat flooded in my face and I pulled my leg back. My foot made perfect contact with his shin and his eyes squeezed shut. Serves him right! Now Miah was really fighting to hold back a laugh.

It wasn't long before their food came, Fred and I ordered later then they so it was understandable that ours was not ready yet. Miah had ordered pasta with alfredo sauce and Sadona had ordered a soup. They hesitated and I had a feeling they didn't want to be rude and eat in front of us.

"Oh you can eat, it's fine we will wait" Fred assured them and they picked slowly at their food.

Finally our meals came we both had ordered a steak and I was ravenous. Sadona chatted happily with us as we ate and I watched Miah as she stared up at the sky. I wondered what she was thinking. Our stomachs were full and Sadona, the last to finish, laid her napkin on the table showing she was done.

"That was pretty good" she admitted and we all nodded in agreement, I hoped to come back, with Miah. They both reached for their wallets but Fred stopped them.

"Ah, ah, ah"

"Dinner is on us ladies" I grinned, they looked like they were going to argue but I stopped them with a raised hand. Fred and I pulled out the money for the bill and a tip for our waiter, and then we stood, weighed down by the wonderful meal.

"Allow us to walk you home" Fred offered.

"Feeling like gentlemen tonight" Sadona teased and we laughed.

"Yes, we are" I answered and I smiled warmly at Miah.

"Although you don't have to walk us home, we couldn't. We will pass your place on the way to ours' we can leave you two there. No need to walk all the way to my apartment then back." Sadona pointed out.

"It's fine, really, we will walk with you _all _the way home." Fred persisted and I moved next to Miah.

"If you insist" Sadona sounded tired and she let us walk her and Miah home. We walked along street lit by the moon and Fred and Sadona talked happily in front of Miah and me. Feeling like I should say something I remember her shirt.

"So what is a Foo Fighter?" I asked smiling as a faint smile crossed her lips.

"They are a really cool muggle band I like" she answered.

"Hum, I would like to listen to them sometime" I looked down at her seriously and interested.

The moon wove white into her hair making her almost glow in the light. It took my breath away at her simple beautiful; I had never felt anything like this for a girl.

When Sadona's shop came into view I felt a little sad to be saying goodbye to Miah, I really didn't want to. Sadona fished a bunch of keys from her purse and unlocked the door, she said goodbye and slipped in leaving just Miah, Fred and me.

"See you tomorrow Miah" Fred happily said.

"See you" she answered then turned to me. She stood on the step to the door of the shop making her level with my chin.

"See ya Miah" I whispered desperately wanting to throw my arms around her and carry her with me home. I didn't want to say goodbye to her, not now, not ever. I knew she could tell there was more I wanted to do and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Bye George" she whispered and I got chills as she said my name, I was startled because it looked almost like she was holding herself back. But I couldn't double check because she slipped in the dark shop and gently closed the door. Seeing Fred had already started to head home I turned and ran after him.

_In a couple of hours I see her again!_ I remind myself hopefully.

...

"What am I going to wear!" I shouted down the hall towards the kitchen. Sadona peeked around the corner bowl of cereal in her hand, spoon raised to her lips.

"I dunno" she shrugged and she disappeared back into the kitchen. I sighed, butterflies in my stomach, making me worried and a bit crazy. Sadona appeared once more, with out the bowl, and she smiled pitifully at me.

"Here" she offered and I followed her into my room. I watched as she dug through my closet, then my drawers.

"Do you have anything besides skinny jeans and plain tee shirts?" she asked eye brow arched accusingly. I shrugged smiling weakly, no I didn't. "Ugh" she grunted. "I am taking you shopping ASAP!" she shook her head and pulled out my nicest pair of jeans.

They were blue and were slightly fraying at the knees but were still fashionable. Then she went into her room with me following close behind. She pulled a plum purple, v-neck tank top from her closed and held it up to me, and she nodded then shoved it in my hands.

I walked back to my room putting the jeans and shirt on and she nodded once more then pushed me to the bathroom. She brushed on the lightest layer of makeup possible, knowing how much I hated it, and I left the bathroom smelling of warm vanilla.

I pulled on my favorite pair of black chucks, despite her protests, and a black zipper up jacket.

"Thanks!" I said shoving my wallet into my back pocket along with my ipod. The only muggle device I never went anywhere without, my sanity relied on it. I gave her a quick thank you hug and she lightly slapped my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss your lazy butt" she teased.

"And I am going to miss you and your prophet" I joked back.

"Go get him" and I walked with her down through the shop and out the door. I popped the ear buds in my ear and cranked up my favorite song, it was Pretender by Foo Fighters, it reminded me to let George listen some time. When shop came into view, I slipped my ipod back into my pocket trying to calm my nerves. I pushed open the door and the bell tinkled loudly.

"Good morning!" Fred cried and I spotted him peeking out from behind a shelf. Verity walked out from behind the back fixing her magenta colored robe.

"Why don't you ever greet me like that?" she huffed sitting at the counter.

"Because George doesn't fancy you does he?" Fred retorted making me blush. "GEORGE, YOUR LADY AWAITS!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs only making my blush darken.

"Hey Miah come on over here and I will get you your own robes." Verity said rolling her eyes at Fred, she smiled warmly at me.

Her short blonde hair was pulled back by a clip and her eyes glinted, making me wonder if she really even hated this job at all, like she made it seem. I walked over and she took me into the back pulling a chart off a shelf.

"We should have the robes for you by tomorrow, today you can just wear my second one, it might be a tad short though." She added after getting me set up with what she thought would be the right size. She crained her head back, looking up at me, I was a good few inches taller then her. I smiled and she handed the robe to me and I slipped it on following her back out into the shop.

George stood glaring at Fred who was doubled over laughing, tears poured from his eyes and I really didn't want to know what just happened. George spotted me and the frown slipped right off his face.

"Morning Miah" he cheerfully called and Fred looked up; he was biting his lip to stop from laughing. He quickly wiped his eyes and punched his brother's shoulder, and disappeared behind a shelf.

"George, you want to give Miah the grand tour?" Verity asked and I could see her eyeing the magazine sitting in front of her.

"Sure" he said and gratefully Verity dove behind the pages as I followed George.

He showed me all of the products, explained what they did, how much they cost, and things like that. He took me into the back showing me where the kept the rest of the products to refill the shelves with. We poked our heads in their inventing room were unfinished products sat on tables and chairs. I finally got my head to stop spinning at all the information and smiled at him.

"Get all that?" he joked.

"I think" I felt the butterflies in my stomach from just standing close to him.

"Just let me know if you need any help, with anything" he said it so genuinely it made me wonder if he was really talking about _anything _at all I need help with, like things out side my new job. I nodded to show I would do just that.

"You can just sit with Verity at the counter; Mondays are usually slow so you won't need to do much." He lead the way back out into the store and I sat on the stool that he sat at the day we first met. No drifting off here! I warned myself quickly.

He wasn't kidding, Mondays were slow, we must have had two people come in but they didn't buy anything. I found myself relaxing and Verity chewed on her gum, nosily popping it every now and then. Fred and George had disappeared and I wondered if they were in the inventing room thinking up some more crazy pranks.

Just then a girl maybe my age maybe, walked in, she had long brown hair and big dark brown eyes.

"George!" she cried as he and Fred stepped from the back. I watched George look at the girl bewildered. She ran forward throwing her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. My heart constricted and it felt as though someone had taken it and was crushing in their fist.

"Katie" I heard George mumble into her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked, still looking like someone had struck him in the stomach.

"I decided to come home from the Falmouth Falcons early!" she cried and I recognized them as a regional quidditch team for the United Kingdoms.

"Hello drama" I heard Fred mutter from where he stood at my side. I tired to stop myself from feeling hurt; you and him were never together! I reminded myself and I kept my head held high.

"Miah, I don't think you have met Katie, my girlfriend" there it was, from his own mouth, he confirmed it. He had a girlfriend and there was no way I could have a chance with him now.

"Hi" I mumbled nodding my head at her. She still had an arm wrapped around George's waist. What should have been hurt was slowly boiling to anger as I watched them. She wore a skimpy little pink sundress and sandals. I hated pink.

"I missed you so much!" Katie drawled and she stood on her toes to get closer to his face. I saw Verity hold her magazine higher to her face and Fred looked, mad?

"Miah" he took my hand, pulling me away before their lips met. He led me back into storage and I dropped down onto a box, head in my hands. I felt stupid, stupid and angry, I didn't care then that it was obvious I liked George. Fred was a friend, I knew I could trust him; he just had that sort of way about him. I could trust him with my heart, I knew it.

"Miah, don't cry, George is, he is confused" he tried to explain sitting next to me. I pulled my heavy head from my hands and met his warm, caring brown eyes. I was not going to cry, I did not cry, Miah Ludella did _not _cry! His hand snaked over my shoulders and he hugged me close.

"Fred" I whispered.

"Hum?" I felt him rest his head against my own and I smiled weakly.

"You're the best" he laughed at those words. I loved how his laugh shook his whole body.

"Yeah, I know."

I spent the rest of the day averting my eyes from the couple, Fred sitting next to me, sometimes grasping my hand in his own. Verity looked like she might be sick and she would close her eyes slowly, squeezing them shut for a minute or two.

"So you don't mind if I stay for a few days right?" I caught Katie ask George, running her finger down his arm. I didn't look to see him shake his head yes or ask her to stay for a month, what did he care!

I walked slowly to the back, at the end of the day, where we could hang our robes and I handed Verity's to her. She smiled at me and I knew she felt sorry. I said goodbye to her and Fred trying to look carefree, but I wasn't fooling either of them.

"Hey you, how did your first day go?" Sadona asked slyly smiling at me as I pushed threw the door.

"Ugh" I grunted dropping onto the chair at the counter. Seeing I really was upset the smirk dropped off her face and she was at my side in seconds.

"Oh hun, what's wrong?"

"He has a _girlfriend_" I hissed, wrinkling my nose at the memory of the girl in the skimpy pink sundress.

"Girlfriend?" she exclaimed. "Fred never mentioned a girlfriend!"

"Fred never what?" I asked growing suspicious.

"Huh?" she asked trying to cover up her mistake. "Oh nothing" she waved it off but that didn't stop me from being curious. "Well you are-" she started but we were cut of by a loud crash from the window in the front.

"What the?" I cried and we ran over. There was a hole was in the window and a stone sat on the floor surrounded by glass. I picked up the rock; S. T. was carved into the side. "Who is S. T.?" I asked showing Sadona the rock.

"Stardust Trinkets" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Oh no one" she pulled her wand out, murmuring a spell to fix the broken glass. I hated being waved off and not knowing.

"Who is Stardust Trinkets?" I demanded, bad mood eating me away.

"No one, she, they….no one" she shook her head as though she was trying to rid it of bad thoughts.

"I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me?"

"Alright, they are another jewelry shop that has been rivaling me. The owner, Gwen Brady, well she and I never really got along when we went to Hogwarts together, we were, I guess you could say, enemies." I nodded, showing I was following. "She has been my biggest rival in Diagon alley; she has even started threatening that I close, or else."

"No, she can't do that" I practically shouted, fist closing in a death grip on the rock. Sadona nodded solemnly.

"But anyway, lets go have dinner, I just got back from shopping not long after you returned." She chirped. I followed her up stairs not really pushing the whole rivalry topic but the worried feeling never left the pit of my stomach.

(**A/N** _Oh whats going to happen with this Gwen Brady? Duh DUh DUHH! ;D If ya wanna know PLEASE review and tell me to hurry my lazy but up and get it written! haha! I LOVE YOUS/ALL MY READERS!)_


	6. Chapter 6 Shocking News & Stiff Couches

**George:** WARNING: DRAMA!

**Miah:** *facepalm*

**Me:** Why thank you George for that wonderful warning *rolls eyes*

**George: ***bows* anytime :)

**Me:** anyway, so it seems in the reviews only two people have said who they like more...

**Miah:** But Shadowdawn of Shadowclan couldn't pick who she liked more...

**George:** soooo

**Me:** it ended in a three way tie...

**Miah:** One vote for me from Weasleyobsessed

**George: **and miss Shadowdawn could pick if she liked me or Adele more...of course she secretly likes me more...

**Me:** Dream on!

**Miah:** GUYS! So we will be doing it again! You know the drill!

**George:** if you like me more vote George!

**Me:** If you like me more vote Adele!

**Miah:** and if you like me more vote Miah! p.s. for those two who already voted, you don't have to vote again, unless you want to..

**Me, George, Miah: **READ/REVIEW! THANKS!

Okay where was it? I looked through my drawer for the millionth time, this is ridiculous! Fred and Verity were already down in the shop and Miah would be coming soon, I had to find my bloody tie! I gritted my teeth and took a quick peek under my bed, why would it be there?

"GEORGE, YOUR LADY AWAITS" I heard Fred cry from down below. My lady….Miah! I sprinted down the steps almost tripping twice, catching my self unsteadily, and only stopping when I stood beside Fred.

"Run fast enough?" he teased and I caught on, she wasn't there, Fred was just pushing my buttons but I would stay calm.

"Have you happened to see my tie anywhere?" I asked trying to change the topic to the thing I spent the last hour desperately searching for.

"Your tie…" Fred tapped his finger on his chin. "Your tie?"

"Yes my tie!" I cried getting frustrated fast. He smirked and his hand slipped into his pocket.

"You mean this?" he asked pulling my tie from his pocket.

"That would be it" I muttered threw clench teeth and Fred doubled over. His laughing annoyed me and I grabbed the tie from his hand putting it on quickly.

"Fred, its not that funny" I arched an eye brow at him as tears started to dribble down his cheeks.

"I know" he gasped, but didn't stop. "The, ha, Fool's Flowers, haha, are, ha, still buggy" he laughed on and I shook my head.

There she was, coming out of the back with Verity! Clad in a maroon robe, she looked stunning. She wore a plum v-neck and black sweater and tight frayed jeans. Her little bit of makeup that she wore was all she need; I had to hold myself back, but couldn't stop the smile that broke across my face.

"Morning Miah" I welcomed and Fred stopped laughing, biting his lip to keep quite. He brushed the tears aside and punched my shoulder, in a way I thought was for good luck, then he was gone behind a shelf.

"George, you want to give Miah the grand tour?" Verity asked and I didn't think I could say yes fast enough.

"Sure" I didn't want to sound too eager, and Verity thankfully pounced on her new magazine.

I took Miah around the shop, explaining all the products and explaining what they all were. I was touched by how impressed she seemed with them. We only poked our head in our inventing room because I wasn't sure about the Fool's Flowers. They were flowers that you could give to anyone, who doesn't like getting flowers, and they were supposed to making get massive pimples but it was having the strangest affects lately.

"Get all that?" I teased as she seemed to wrap her brain around what I had last said.

"I think" she smiled weakly at me and I felt a pull on my heart.

"Just let me know if you need any help, with anything" I was serious, anything, like maybe with a heavy box or stocking shelfs...or maybe if she needed a boyfriend.

She nodded her head and her eyes showed she would.

"You can just sit with Verity at the counter; Mondays are usually slow so you won't need to do much." She nodded once more and I left her sitting at the counter to join Fred in our "lab".

He was waiting, the fool's flowers were gone and I figured he put them away for testing later. He looked at me silly, smirk playing on his lips, I knew he had thought of something that would bother me and he just couldn't wait to share it. Surprisingly he didn't say anything right away and we worked in silence for some time but he smirked on.

"So what happens when Katie visits?" he finally asked after we had been working for some time.

"I don't know" I said weakly falling into the nearest chair, my brain hurt just to think about it. Katie was an old friend that I had always had feelings for, we were pretty close and I really liked her a lot. Miah, Miah was different, I didn't know her nearly as long as Katie but I felt the immediate connection, she made me feel like Katie never had.

Even though we liked to tease each other we still never liked to see the other hurting and the smirk faded off Fred's face, he moved to my side.

"George, you can't draw this out, I know you don't want to pick but there will be some drama if you don't choose soon. Not that there probably wont be drama after you choose. They will meet each other sometime, better get it over with sooner then later" Fred counseled me and I knew that he spoke the truth, I just didn't know how.

"I know" I whispered.

"Come, on let's take a break" he led us out of the "lab". As soon as I stepped out of the curtain I heard my name shrieked and a lean blonde haired girl jumped in my arms, kissing my cheek.

"Katie" I mumbled into her shoulder. What was she doing here; she couldn't be here, not now! I quickly glanced at Miah and saw she watched stiffly, face unreadable, this was not good at all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still confused.

I decided to come home from the Falmouth Falcons early!" she cried excitedly smiling up at me happily.

"Hello drama" I heard Fred mumble quietly and I knew this was what he had meant.

"Miah" I spoke to her trying to get her to look at me. "I don't think you have met Katie" I really didn't want to finish but Katie would think it strange if I didn't. "My girlfriend" I saw hurt flash across her face, or at least I thought I did, it was so fast there was no telling what it was.

"Hi" she mumbled nodding her head at Katie not meeting my eyes; Katie smiled brightly at me, her arm in a death grip around my waist.

"I missed you so much!" Katie turned to me; she wore a pink little sundress and brown sandals. She stood taller kissing me slowly on my lips. I heard Fred say Miah's name before our kiss started and when we pulled away they were gone.

Katie went on about how quidditch was but I was only half listening waiting for Fred and Miah to come back. I wanted to talk to Miah but I didn't know what to say. All I really wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let go, I wanted to show her I did love her, a lot.

When they did my eyes were only for Miah, her eyes weren't puffy meaning she hadn't cried, the last thing I wanted to do was make her cry. She was stiff and expressionless the rest of the day and Katie just went on and on not noticing I was barely paying attention.

Verity never looked our way and if she ever happened to she would go green, looking disturbed. Fred wouldn't look at me either; I knew they both were mad at me for hurting Miah, I was mad at myself for it.

"So you don't mind if I stay for a few days right?" Katie ran her finger down my arm innocently and I just nodded my head watching as Miah looked away, jaw muscles popping as she clenched her teeth.

I hated how she practically ran out of the shop when we closed, Fred gave me a nasty look, and Verity looked disappointed.

"Men" she muttered before quickly leaving.

After dinner, I grabbed an extra blanket from my room quickly before heading out to the couch, where I was spending the next few nights. I let my eyes close but was unable to rid my mind of Miah, how hurt she looked when I spoke the words, "my girlfriend". I knew I had to pick and soon but I couldn't. I thought I really loved Katie, and thought she just might be the one, until Miah come in my life and knocked me off my chair.

...

I was strong, as strong as I could be at least. I watched stiffly as Katie hung all over George for the next few days, averting my eyes as much as I could, waiting as those few days turned into a week and a half.

It hurt to see the one I thought I could have loved in the arms of another and I made my self a promise. I would get over him, no matter what it was obvious he had Katie and I just had my head in the clouds to think he could have wanted me.

Day after day I worked hard to fulfill that promise, pushing the butterflies roughly away when ever I felt them, knocking him out of my mind and mentally screaming at my self when his face would slip past the walls I built, as much as it hurt I did it.

Fred and Sadona were my strong towers, I could count on them to be there when ever I need them; Fred would take me out for lunch to get away from the shop and the two love birds. He and I talked about nonsense day in and day out, taking my mind off George and making me laugh.

That boy had the gift of funny and he was a true friend.

Sadona would make me dinner and take me out dancing every once and a while. She set up an easel in her shop just for me and we painted on my days off, letting talk about nothing settle gently between us.

Dancing was always fun when she took me, even though I never thought of myself as much of a dancer.

If you wanted to know the definition of true friends, Fred and Sadona would be the best examples.

"You ready?" I yelled up the stairs to Sadona, who was supposed to be getting changed, she was taking me out dancing again for the third time. I wore a figure hugging black twisted halter shirt, a gift from Sadona, and the same jeans I wore my first day working at WWW.

I sat slowly down at the counter in the dark shop, the sun had started to slowly setting and night was creeping closer and closer.

What was taking so long? The hard work of earlier that day was hanging heavily on my eye lids, pushing down to try to make me fall asleep; I would wake up when we would go out, I figured.

BANG! There was a loud crash of shattering glass and smoke immediately filled my nose. Bright flames danced at the door and greedily reached for the paintings.

I was frozen then my thoughts flicked to Sadona, where was she? I stood shakily as the flames moved closer too quickly for my liking. I dodged them and ran for the steps.

Smoke had already charged ahead up the steps to our flat and I clapped my hand over my mouth, then took the steps two at a time to the rooms above. Practically knocking the door down I entered the living room at a run and saw Sadona.

She lay face down on the couch, asleep, worriless.

"Sadona!" I shouted dragging her to her feet, her eyes flew open and she took in the smoke pouring up through the open door.

"What! No!" she screamed as I drug her toward the door to the steps. I stop yanking our shirts over our mouths, I grasped her hand tightly in my own and we descended into the black.

We hurried through the doorway to the shop and stopped as we saw the fire.

The flames were huge, reaching for everything, merciless. I felt Sadona's grip loosen on my hand and I gave hers a squeeze and started dragging her through her store that was being swallowed by flames.

We burst out the door and fell on the cold stones of the road, making shouts erupt from the small group of people watching from the street. The woman who owned the cafe next to us called the Black Hat helped me to my feet.

"I sent for the ministry love, they should send someone out to help." I nodded then turned to Sadona who watched with horror, I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and she cried into my shoulder.

People from the ministry started to apparate and put the fire out and Sadona cried on, her life's work was in that shop.

I watched as the flames that were still alive raged around the painting sitting in the window, it was my favorite painting Sadona had ever made. The horse, wings arched over his head, the flames gleamed on his pure white hide but he showed no fear in his big black eyes. He kept his head high and faced the fire with bravery, I could watch no longer, not wanting to see him burn, I turned away and shielded my eyes with Sadona's shoulder.

"What happened" I heard Fred's worried voice ask after we had stood watching for quite some time and I turned to find him racing over. They had just finished putting the fire out completely and now they were checking the damage that had been done.

Fred took us in, both covered in soot and tear streaks down Sadona's cheeks and he gasped unable to find words.

And he was alone.

Just then I saw a person of the ministry motioning me over, I let go of Sadona and Fred took her in his arms. I glanced back for a moment and saw the way Fred pulled her close and rested his cheek on her head.

"I am Officer Gage, you are quite lucky you have some quick thinking neighbors." Gage started and I had a good feeling things weren't as bad as I dreaded they would be. "We managed to get her just in time to save the shop; there is some minor fire damage and major smoke damage. It could take some time until it could be used again, let alone lived in, but after some fixing up it will be good as new." He reassured me and I smiled thankfully at him, then he sent for a healer to check us out quickly. The Healer let us go with minor burns but besides those Sadona and I were fine.

"Do you happen to have a place to spend the next few nights?" Gage asked then.

"Yes" I heard Fred answer behind me and I smiled at his words and Gage nodded then moved off. I stood gazing in the shop through one of the front windows, thoughts broken and wild, and my small smile slipped from my face.

Paintings were charred black, wilted with holes, and some just frames lying on the floor. Butthere still in the window was the bold stallion, he was unharmed!

"Sir" I asked politely to the man who was checking the damage inside the shop.

"Yes" he looked me, face drowning in pity.

"That painting, could you please get it for me?" I asked pointing to the brave grey horse. He nodded and gently took it down from his stand in the window.

"Thank you" I whispered as he handed it to me and he nodded once more, leaving me to finish what he was doing.

I held the painting in my hand, frame blackened, and some of it melted by the heat, but other then that the stallion was unharmed. He looked onward wings still arched, head high, I couldn't help but find comfort in his strength and he nickered softly to me.

My vision blurred and I wanted to smile but I couldn't. A hand grasped my shoulder and for one exhilarating moment I thought it was George.

Fred's soft brown eyes met mine and he knew what I was thinking.

"Katie was leaving today" he explained and that was all I needed. Good riddance, I thought and Fred pulled me closer under his arm, I tucked the horse painting under my arm and he walked us to WWW.

"Merlin Fred, where were you?" George's worried voice met us as we pushed through the front door. "What-" he started when he saw us but Fred held up a hand and led Sadona and me up the stairs to there flat.

"You want a shower?" Fred asked Sadona and she nodded weakly still in shock. I rested the painting against a chair then took her arm as Fred let her go to fetch a shirt of his and some shorts. George could only watch, mouth opening and closing like a fish but no words poured out, yet. When Sadona had gotten in the shower George exploded.

"What happened?" he demanded sounding worried and his eyes searched me. There were those small burns on my arms and through my clothes; soot covered me from head to toe but no tears left trails on my face. I didn't cry.

"Sadona's shop caught on fire" I wearily explained dropping onto a stool at the counter.

"What, why, how?" he asked looking panicked, he reached his hand out to take mine but I moved it away.

"I don't know" I sighed, events of the last few hours sinking in, Sadona's shop had burned! All our possessions were in that building and Sadona's paintings, gone! The horse, be strong like him, hold your head high and things will work themselves out.

(A/N Oh was this one too sad? Poor Sadona, poor Miah, poor George! Aw! If you liked it remember review! p.s. I LOVE my girls Weasleyobsessed, who gave me this awesome ideal, and Shadowdawn of Shadowclan who reviews, reviews, reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS!)


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye & How Long?

**George: **Shall I say it again?

**Miah: **Well there is no way we could stop you is there?

**George:** Nope!

**Me:** Well then, go for it...

**George:** WARNING: MORE DRAMA!

**Me:** there ya have it

**Miah:** straight from the source

**George:** HEY! Some of it is you too!

**Me:** ANYWAY! Please Review and make my day! **ENJOY!**

Everyday was worse then the first, Katie was clingy and too happy all the time. She said she was only staying for a few days but I didn't know a few days actually meant a week and a half!

Miah was stiff and expressionless when ever I happened to see her, although she stayed far away from me. Katie decided to glue herself to my hip and never left my side, meaning, I couldn't be alone long enough to track Miah down and talk to her without Katie breathing down my back. I couldn't believe I had started counting down to the day that Katie left, I even got so excited I decided to take her out for dinner on her last day.

"Ready?" I knocked on the door to Katie's room; scratch that, the door to _my_ room that she was using while she stayed. The door opened and she stepped out wearing a short, skimpy, little red dress, she must have thought I would like, but I felt nothing. She smiled playfully and took my arm and I led her down through the shop, past a solemn Fred, and out to the street.

We went to an Italian restaurant and she seemed to enjoy it but I was busy counting down the hours. She had to meet the train at 6 in 1 hour, just 1 more hour.

When we finished our meal we walked back to the shop, she changed and packed her things. While I waited, I sat at the couch, formerly my bed, with my head resting in my palms. Finally, tomorrow, I could talk to Miah, or could I, would she listen or would she just push me away? The realization hit me hard, like a blow to the stomach, would she even let me explain?

"George?" I heard Katie ask.

"Yeah!" I jumped up.

"Tired?" she looked worried.

"A little" I grimaced and she took my hand, smiling in a way she thought was comforting, but nothing could comfort me. Miah probably hated me, how could I live with myself?

I leaned down and picked up one of her bags for her.

"Bye Fred, thanks for letting me stay!" she hugged Fred who had just walked from the kitchen. He smiled and bid her goodbye then moved off to his room.

I walked Katie to the train station and we stood waiting for the train, hand in hand, but I was numb to the warmth that emitted from hers. The train pulled in with a screech of its breaks and a puff of smoke.

"Bye George, I will miss you" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I robotically kissed her cheek. We stayed in that hug for a while and I wondered if she would let go. She pulled away eyes misted over and quickly picked up her bags.

"Bye Katie" she kissed my cheek then boarded the train. I watched as she grabbed a spot by the window and waved. I waved back until the train started to move, until it was out of sight. This was what a waited for, she was gone, I could finally tell Miah how I felt, or could I?

I slowly walked home kicking rocks, hands shoved deep in my pockets, thoughts wildly spinning out of control. I didn't notice when I walked in the shop how quiet and empty it was, I still hadn't noticed until I stopped in the doorway of our dark and empty flat. Where was Fred?

"Fred!" I called down the hall, no answer, I checked the shop and in the back but he wasn't here. There was no note and I knew he didn't have any plans for tonight. Where was he? I was starting to get worried when I heard the front door open and the small ring of the bell.

"Merlin Fred, where were you?" I demanded as he walked in. "What-" but I stopped because Fred held up a hand and there wrapped in his arms was Sadona and Miah! What in the world? They past me and Fred led them up to our flat with me close behind.

"You want a shower?" I heard Fred softly ask Sadona and she stiffly nodded. Miah took her arm lightly and I saw the love for her best friend in her eyes, as Fred ran to his room. My mouth was silently opening and closing but I just couldn't find the right words. I watched as Sadona left to take a shower and it was just Miah and Fred left.

"What happened?" I demanded taking in Miah's appearance, she was covered in black soot and small burns covered her arms and clothes.

"Sadona's shop caught on fire" she wearily explained dropping onto one of the stools by the counter.

"What, why how?" Sadona's shop, but they must have been in it at the time, just from the way they looked. She wasn't hurt too bad was she? I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, her face was pained. Instead I reached out for her hand but she moved it, I felt a knife being thrust into my heart, as the simple move showed she didn't want my comfort.

"I don't know" she sighed and I felt my heart breaking for her. Fred saw my obvious pain and he took in a deep breath, I couldn't figure out what exactly he was thinking, we stood there in silence for the longest time. The sound of the door to the bathroom opening distracted us and Sadona stood there, Fred's baggie shirt hanging from her shoulders and the shorts well past her knees. She looked small and frightened, with her still damp hair resting on her shoulders.

She was directed to Fred's room, by Miah, where she would be spending the night and it just left Fred with me. I set my jaw and Fred didn't speak one word to me. It wasn't long before Miah emerged from Fred's room and approached us.

"She is sleeping" she informed us. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" she then asked glancing down at her ruined black figure hugging shirt and jeans. I nodded and went in my room grabbing a plain white shirt and shorts for her to use. She took them wordlessly from me and went for her shower.

Fred had gone into the kitchen and I fell onto the couch. I had looked forward to sleeping in my bed but I would give it up any day for Miah. Fred sat on the couch across from me mouth full and half a sandwich in one hand. We sat in silence for some time as he ate and I thought.

"You are the biggest bloke on the face of the Earth" Fred informed me as the last of his sandwich had disappeared. I looked up at him surprised but not denying it. "Do you have any clue what you did to her?" he accused and I left my head drop into my hands, taking in a deep shuddering breath.

"She hates me doesn't she?" I whispered.

"With good reason"

"How could I be so thick?" I looked up at him and she just shook his head and laid back. I waited listening as the shower turned off and the door opened, then my door closed. What was I going to do?

...

The shirt was too big and it hung loosely off my shoulders and I had to roll the shorts up. The shirt smelled just like him and I allowed myself to drink in his sent, even though I shouldn't have.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw the lights in the living room were off and so I crept to George's room. Closing the door quietly behind me I shuffled over to the bed and slip between the sheets.

I wondered if he and Katie slept here together, the thought made my stomach twist and I quickly pushed it from my mind.

I lay my head back on the pillow, wide awake. I felt the hours dragging by, taking there time, in no rush at all. I wondered if Sadona was okay or if she was restless like me, she had fallen asleep fast enough, I hoped her dreams were kind.

At about two in the morning I couldn't lay there any longer so I decided I needed a glass of water. I slowly crept down the hall and past the dark shapes on the couches, one emitting a slow steady snore.

I found my self a glass and filled it with water, drinking slowly; I let the quiet of the night fill me. I sat down at the table, quietly placing the cup next to me. Weariness fell heavily on my shoulders and my head started to drift down, until it rested on my arms and I was fast asleep.

...

Her curls fell lightly over her shoulders and in cobwebs over her oval face. I gently pushed the hair covering her face back behind her ear, oh how I loved her. She had fallen asleep at the table and a half empty glass of water sat by her elbow. I quietly set the cup in the sink and not wanting to leave her there, prayed she was a heavy sleeper or at least tired enough to stay out.

I scooped her up in my arms and her head bumped against my chest, but she stayed sleeping. I felt my heart flutter as she lay in my arms. I carried her princess style back to my room, gently put her on my bed, and pulling the covers over her sleeping form. I wanted desperately to just kiss her lips but I stopped myself and silently slipped out.

...

I felt warmth creep across my face and slowly opened my eyes to see the sun high in the window. I stretched and then stopped suddenly, I was in bed!

I could have sworn I fell asleep at the table last night! I couldn't remember walking back or even waking. I shook my head and quickly decided to go check on Sadona.

I crept out of the room and slowly slipped my head into Fred's room where Sadona still lay asleep on his bed. I smiled slowly feeling better knowing she was okay. I padded out to the kitchen where Fred and George sat at the table cups of coffee in front of them. They both welcomed me with sleepy smiles and I managed to return a small smile, for Fred, taking the seat next to him.

"How was the couch?" I asked Fred, ignoring George.

"Like sleeping on a cloud" Fred teased raising his arms over his head in a stretch.

"I don't mind taking a night on the couch, if you ever want a break"

"No, I'm fine" Fred laughed.

"Alright but when your bent over like an old women don't blame me!" I wagged my finger at him. I looked past George to the doorway and saw Sadona walk around the corner rubbing her eyes.

"Sadona" I said getting up and giving her a big hug.

"Mornin" she muttered, her eyes were still a little puffy and she looked so small in Fred's clothes, although I knew I looked the same.

"Hungry?" Fred asked and she shook her head.

"Did you get any news from them last night?" Sadona asked me and I was surprised she brought it up. I was so happy that the news was good.

"Yes, they said that it is savable, there is just really bad smoke damaged" I informed her and she looked better.

"Did they say when we can move back in?" she asked eagerly, taking the seat next to George and I sat back down next to Fred.

"No, we could ask next time we go by." I suggested.

"Yeah, um, what about our clothes?" she looked down at the huge shirt covering her.

"I can go by and grab you girls some clothes and I can ask how long until you can move back in." George offered, I knew he was trying to get me to look at him, to talk to him. I was still mad at him, I bit my lip to keep from looking.

"That would be great!" Sadona chirped falling back into her usually attitude now that she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Oh I should open the shop, Verity will be here soon!" Fred exclaimed jumping up. "Miah, you can wait until George brings you some clothes then you can come down and start working." Fred said and he disappeared down the steps.

"I will be back in a few" George promised and he followed Fred.

"How did you sleep?" I asked Sadona wondering if she had any dreams about the shop burning, surprisingly I hadn't, I also didn't want her asking anything about George.

"Actually, I slept like a rock" we laughed and happily talk while we waited for our clothes. I grabbed an apple off the counter and Sadona poured her self a cup of coffee, truthfully I found coffee repulsive.

"Oh, Sadona, look who survived?" I exclaimed remembering the horse painting. He had been laid on the counter top and I showed him to Sadona. Wait he was clean, not a bit of soot on him anywhere, but he was filthy when I first brought him?

"No way!" she cried excited and she was still looking him over when we heard George return.

"Back" He called, walking into the kitchen, our clothes in hand.

"What did they say?" We both jumped to our feet eager for news.

"Well, the repairs should be done in about a month and the biggest problem is the smoke." He exclaimed handing us some shirts and jeans.

"Thanks!" Sadona said, I just nodded, and we hurried off to change.

I put on the plain light blue short sleeved shirt George brought and the blue skinny jeans. Then headed down to get ready for work, Sadona followed and I slipped on my robe nodding to Verity who smiled comfortingly, I guessed Fred explained our situation.

Sadona sat at the counter with me while the day drug by, not many people came today and we could be lazy. Sadona got Verity into a good conversation and I smiled at her, happy she was feeling like herself.

I was still mad at George and wouldn't meet his eyes when ever he looked my way; I kept my jaw clenched tight.

It went like that for a few days, he tried to make eye contact, or talk to me but I wouldn't. I didn't care what he had to say anymore, even though my heart screamed in my chest for me to listen, my brain told me I didn't need him anymore.

Day after day the battle between my heart and my brain raged on and day after day my brain won. On the outside I joked and laughed but on the inside I was a time bomb of emotional explosives just waiting to blow.

...

I slowly crept away from my room, my heart still wildly fluttered in my chest. I had to push away the urge to slip into the bed and curl up close to her sleeping form or to kiss her lips.

Fred still snored from his couch and I sat down on mine with a sigh. I hadn't been able to sleep that night and I just lay there wide awak. I had watched Miah creep into the kitchen and waited and waited for her to come out, but she hadn't. I found her asleep and had taken her back to my room.

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught movement, there resting against the chair was the painting, the one I spotted in the window of Sadona's shop when we went looking for that gift for mum. I quietly moved to where the painting sat and picked it up.

It had black soot smudged on it and some of the frame was melted from the heat of the fire, but the horse still stood proud. I grabbed a towel from the kitchen and absentmindedly started to clean the painting off, when I finally snapped out of the trance I looked down at the horse and saw that it was clean.

Satisfied, but not sure how long I had been standing there cleaning the painting, I laid him on the counter and the horse bowed his head in thanks to me.

"What are you doing?" Fred had sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothing"

"Ugh, that bloody couch is trying to kill me" he complained.

"Yeah well, you haven't been sleeping on it for two weeks have you?" he looked up at me and winced.

I padded into the kitchen and started to make us some coffee, we had just sat down when Miah entered looking as tired as I felt.

We both smiled at her and she weakly smiled back sitting down next to Fred. Even though she wore my clothes that were defiantly a couple sizes to big and her hair was a bit messy, she still looked gorgeous.

"How was the couch?" she asked and I could tell the question was for Fred, not me. My heart sank.

"Like sleeping on a cloud" Fred lied stretching his arms over his head.

"I don't mind taking a night on the couch, if you ever want a break" she offered politely.

"No, I'm fine" Fred laughed, waving the offer off.

"Alright but when your bent over like an old women don't blame me!" and she wagged her finger at him like or mum would have.

Then she looked my way and I felt my heart leap back up into my throat but only to have it drop like a stone when she looked past me to the doorway.

"Sadona" she stood and hugged her friend.

"Mornin" I heard Sadona mutter.

"Hungry?" Fred asked but she shook her head no.

"Did you get any news from them last night?" she asked surprising us all, her eyes were still puffy from last night and her hair was a mess on her forehead.

"Yes, they said that it is savable, there is just really bad smoke damaged" Miah told her and Sadona looked happier.

"Did they say when we can move back in?" she eagerly asked sitting next to me and Miah took her seat next to Fred again.

"No, we could ask next time we go by." Miah suggested.

"Yeah, um, what about our clothes" Sadona laughed looking at Fred's shirt that covered her to her knees.

"I can go by and grab you girls some clothes if they are clean and I can ask how long until you can move back in." I desperately wanted Miah to look at me, just eye contact, I wanted to show her she was the one I wanted not Katie. Then why hadn't I broken up with Katie, why were we still together?

She bit her lip but wouldn't look my way.

"That would be great!" Sadona said happily and I figured she was feeling better now that she knew everything would work out.

Oh I should open the shop, Verity will be here soon!" Fred exclaimed jumping up. "Miah, you can wait until George brings you some clothes then you can come down and start working." I had completely forgotten about the shop and it was an almost rude reminder.

"I will be back in a few" I promised following Fred down the stairs. I hurried out of the shop after Fred unlocked the door and down the street to the girls shop. There were already workers there and I quickly pulled one aside.

"Do you know how long it's going to take to fix the place up?" I asked not bothering to introduce myself. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, about a month, that's my best guess. The worst is the smoke damage." he said.

"Okay thanks, oh I am here to pick some clothes up, the girls who lived here are staying with me and my brother. Is it okay if I just run in a grab some clothes for them?" I asked.

"Follow me" he shrugged and I followed him through the shop and up the stairs to the flat.

I hurried into the first room on my right and found it was Sadona's. I opened the drawer to the dresser on the right and found bunch of brightly colored shirts in it. I picked a few off the top and found pants as well. Then went into Miah's room, she had more dark colored shirts and I grabbed a couple of those then her pants.

I wanted to explore more but kept to the task I was given.

I went to the door where the worker was waiting for me and he led me back down to the street. I thanked him and hurried off, back to the girls who were waiting for their clothes.

"Back" I called and stepped into the kitchen where Sadona and Miah waited.

"What did they say?" they both demanded, jumping to their feet.

"Well, the repairs should be done in about a month and the biggest problem is the smoke. It got everywhere." I informed them and handed them their clothes.

"Thanks!" Sadona beamed and Miah just nodded, then they hurried off to change.

The rest of the day was not what I could have wanted. I really wanted to talk with Miah but she wouldn't talk to me, or even look me in the eyes. She was really mad and it hurt me to think I did this to her.

She laughed and joked with Sadona, Fred, and Verity but I could see past the wall she built up. She was hurting just as much as I was.

Everyday I fought the urge to scoop her up and carry her off so we could be alone and I could explain what I really felt. But my other side was saying leave her alone let her figure it out for herself. **(A/N** _I want to dedicate the song Yours to Hold by Skillet to how George is feeling toward Miah, listen to the song_!**)**

I was often split between the two but by the end of the day slow and steady always won, let her figure it all out for herself. She will see that she is the only one you will even want. She will see.

**(A/N** _Soooooo? Did you like it? Sorry if it seems like I am not getting them out as fast, I have school, track 6 days a week, and more school! But I really try for you guys my faithful readers! Hope you all loved it! PLEASE Review! Thanks!)_


	8. Chapter 8 Mixed Feelings & Loony Moments

**George:** Okay I wont do it this time...

**Me:** Really?

**Miah:** I don't believe it...

**George:** just kidding WARNING-

**Miah: **see I knew it...

**George:** HEM! WARNING: LOONY FRED DEAD AHEAD!

**Me:** haha loony Fred dead ahead...nice one George!

**Fred:** HEY!

**George:** What are_ you _doing here Fred, you are not supposed to be _here_!

**Fred:** Well if your going to insult me I think I will stay so I can defend myself!

**Miah:** Hey Fred!

**Fred: **Hey Miah, hey Adele!

**Me:** Fred, what are you doing here?

**Fred: **I felt a disturbance in the twin force

**Miah: **Whoa you have a twin "force"?

**George:** no

**Fred: **I had a feeling George was going to say something about me behind my back...

**Miah: **oh

**George: **Well you can't deny you are pretty loony in this chapter, yell at Adele for that, not me

**Fred:** true...*turns to me*

**Me:** Hope you enjoy the story! AH! *uses awsome ninja like sprinting skills to run away*

* * *

I lifted the heavy box up and onto the empty spot on the shelf. Depressing thoughts buzzed in my ears like misquotes, sucking out the will to keep pushing on, every time they landed. They fed hungrily on my doubts, fears, and anger. I shook my head and the buzzing stopped, leaving me alone and emotionally drained. I dropped onto one of the boxes sitting on the floor in the back and let my head fall into my hands, sitting there trying to keep the dark thoughts from breaking down the wall I worked so hard to build, the bricks started to chip, and I felt it giving way.

"Miah" at the sound of his voice the dark thoughts stopped their efforts to break me and they fell back, waiting and watching in the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Fred sat next to me and I looked up at him wearily.

"Yeah" I whispered lifting my head from my palms, his eyes were worried and his mouth was stern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too complicated, you won't understand" I went to stand.

"Help me" he grabbed my arm keeping me down "Help me understand" I let him pull me back down.

"My head," I started unsure if I should go on. "It's full of," I searched for the right word not wanting him to judge me. "Full of darkness." I left my eyes fall to the floor and my chin rested against my chest, not sure what he was going to say. His fingers slipped under my chin, gently lifting it so our eyes could meet.

He was leaning close, closer then I have ever been with him, his eyes bore into mine and I stared back. I could see the same curiosity in his eyes that I felt growing in my chest. In a moment, I couldn't even believe it happened, but we started leaning closer, lips meeting in the middle.

Could it be I thought I was in love with the wrong twin, was it Fred the whole time? Was it, could it be, how? My eyelashes tickled his cheeks and the hand that griped my arms slowly moved up to my neck and the hand on my chin moved to my cheek. My own hands, on their own accord, found their way around his neck.

The kiss was gentle and my first, first kiss ever.

But something was wrong; there was no wild fluttering of my heart in my chest, no butterflies dancing in my stomach, and no fireworks. It was like kissing my best friend, like kissing my brother, and I knew he wasn't the one.

I felt the dam break and the flood of tears I held for so long were free. The first tear slipped down my cheek as we broke apart and collided with Fred's hand. His eyes spotted the tear and then flicked to mine, full of sadness. The rest came, forming rivers down my cheeks, and what would have normally been an awkward moment was forgotten as Fred pulled me into a warm embrace.

I cried for my long past father, my mother who I missed dearly, the troubles I faced at Salem, losing Sadona when she moved away, for George who had a girlfriend, for Sadona's shop and our home, and most importantly for the friends I had acquired and grown so close to.

Soothing whispers from Fred, tickled my neck, and his one hand stroked my hair and the other held me close. I knew the feelings between as were stronger, that kiss was merely an experiment, it wouldn't ruin anything we had. He was just about my brother and that was all I wanted.

We didn't ever bring up that moment again, there was nothing else more to say about it, we knew what happened made us stronger and that's all that mattered. Somehow that moment kept those dark thoughts at bay and I felt much better.

I found I could look at George, although I still wasn't talking to him, I found myself smiling to him every now and then.

"I just can't figure it out!" Fred threw his hands up in defeat and dropped into the chair next to me at the counter.

"Figure what out?" I asked setting down the book I had been reading, saving the page with a hand, and turned to face him. We were closed today and Sadona had run out shopping, I told her to grab me a few things, I just wasn't in the mood to go out.

So that left just Fred, George, and me in the shop. George was upstairs getting something to eat, he had been complaining about being hungry, and Fred was in the "lab" working on their latest inventions. I sat at the counter reading I book I had wanted to start a month ago, it was called The Naming. So far it was good, but I kept getting interrupted so I wasn't getting too far. Right now I looked at the third interruption of the day.

"Bloody Fool's Flowers" he scrunched up his nose, looking frustrated. "It doesn't matter what we try they just wont come out right, always with some new mind boggling side effect."

"What kind of side effects?" I asked sticking my bookmark in between the pages and set it under the counter.

"Well there is uncontrollable laughter, green toes, pointy ears, and these horrible rashes!"

"Rashes, I have never seen any rashes?" He looked at me, eyebrows hidden behind his hair.

"You won't ever be seeing those rashes, trust me" I felt a small blush rise into my cheeks.

"Oh" I mumbled and he laughed heartily.

"Maybe I can help?" I said after the laughter died and he shrugged.

"Worth a try" I followed him back to the "lab" as he and George called it and he pushed open the door. Test tubes, potion ingredients, and failed experiments covered the shelves, tables, and chairs. I spotted the Fool's Flowers sitting on the table in the middle of the room, they looked like normal roses, but I knew they weren't.

"So you said it had…weird side effects" I asked, wearily observing the harmless looking roses on the table.

"Yeah, but I haven't figured out what it is this time, but it isn't doing what it is supposed to." He explained from where he stood next to me.

"Hum" I muttered thoughtfully. "So they aren't doing anything now?" I glanced up at him and he nodded.

"Nothing" and he stepped forward picking them up.

"Okay" they were a beautiful deep shade of red, really flattering and innocent looking. "These are well made" I commented as I took one in my hand, gently trailing a finger over the velvety soft petals.

"Why thank you" he smirked playfully, bowing and handing me another rose. "Rose for the pretty lass?" he asked and I took it, grin stretching on my lips. As we smiled at each other, we were unaware of the light rose red smoke drifting up from the flowers, slowly being breathed in.

My mind started to drift and I felt light and free, the same look crossed Fred's face and he let a goofy smile cover his face.

"Miah" the roses fell from his hand back onto the table.

"Hum?" I hummed, feeling the same silly smile cross my lips.

"Do you see what I see?" he mumbled slipping down into the chair behind him.

"What do you see?"

"A pink dog….with purple spots" he stared at the door way and I looked there as well but saw nothing.

"You're weird" I laughed and punched his shoulder, stumbling and dropped the roses I held.

"I have to tell you a secret" he quickly whispered, mouth falling but the dazed gleam remained in his eyes. I leaned in still smiling, just as George pushed through the door.

"Fred what happened to the new delivery of-"

"Shh, Fred's telling me a secret" I giggled suddenly feeling giddy. He looked surprised to see me there and the door closed behind him.

"Miah what are you-" but once again he was cut off.

"No worries, I will tell you too George" he gestured to George who was looking at us strangely still. "Come on!" Fred called and George walked, hesitantly, forward.

"What is it?" I heard myself whine.

"Okay, okay" Fred waved his hands around in the air. "The secret is," he looked between us from my eager face to George's very confused one. "I like….baby blue hippos" he raided his eyes brows and a huge smile cracked his "serious" face. I let out a high pitched laugh then held a hand over my mouth, somehow throwing myself off balance. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, tears running down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

"You know what else" Fred cried drunkenly.

"What?" I asked from the floor.

"I LOVE VERITY" Fred shouted, leaning back in the chair and his mouth opened wide letting out a booming laugh and I couldn't help but join him. George stood watching us with terror.

"Miah, what's going on?" he asked leaning down and taking my hand. He pulled me to my feet but as he leaned down a bit of the rose red smoke drifted from the table and hung under his nose. He breathed in and then he too started to look as Fred did, eyes getting that dazed glaze. He released my hand and I stumbled over to Fred, taking a seat on his lap.

"Well hello" his arm slithered around my waist and he rested his head against my arm. George's sanity was slipping away, until he was as bad as we were.

"Georgie me boy" Fred called to his brother.

"Freddie" he replied and laughed drunkenly.

"How ya feeling" Fred asked and I started to slip off his lap as he scooted forward on the chair.

"Never better, never better" George kept muttered and he stumbled our way.

"That carpet looks nice" Fred was examining the floor, there was no carpet.

"Carpet" George stopped leaning heavily against the table behind me.

"Miah, that hat really brings out your….shoes" Fred chirped.

"No, the hat brings out my shoes!" George said holding up his tie.

"I think not" I said grabbing for this "hat". "My hat is my hat, leave it be." I grabbed at the air over my head still looking for the hat.

"You know what!" Fred said once more and I let my hand drop.

"What" I answered.

I don't know, what's what?" He looked at me suddenly confused.

"What don't you know?" I asked him feeling as confused as he looked. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, then he stood and I was thrown from his lap into George. We tumbled to the floor, landing next to each other, in a laughing heap.

"What you two doing down there" Fred asked.

"Where" George propped himself up on his elbow, looking up confused, something we all seemed to be. What was going on, the small sanity in the back of my muddled mind asked.

"Miah" George suddenly cried as if he just saw me for the first time.

"George" I answered and he rolled closer.

"Guess what" I felt him whisper in my ear.

"What" I asked not tiring of the game we all kept playing.

"I love you" he whispered. That small sane part of me froze, he what? Did he just say he loved me?

"I love you too" I answered and that sane part jumped again, did I just say that? But I did love him, no matter how much I tried to push it away I knew deep down I did love him. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me up to his chest.

Fred had wandered off happily babbling about purple cows and fuzzy lollipops.

I felt George's breath against my cheek, I may have been loopy but I still felt the butterflies I had so desperately knocked aside and my heart sped up.

"I love you" I felt him whisper again against my forehead and I smiled. Then suddenly, the strongest feeling of exhaustion I have ever felt, rested heavily on my mind and eye lids. I heard a thud from somewhere in the room and then everything went dark. I was spinning down a black hole that seemed to have to end, falling with no end.

...

-FRED-

This has to be the worst hangover I have ever had, my head ached, but when had I even had a drink? I didn't remember anything but going into the lab with Miah then it all went fuzzy. This couch is so hard, what in the world? I lazily opened my eyes and found I wasn't on a couch. The floor, did I roll off the couch last night? No this was not the floor in the flat; wait, why am I in the lab? I slowly sat up and felt the room spin, nausea rose in my stomach and I blinked slowly trying to see properly. Finally my vision came back and what I saw shocked me more then this strange hangover.

...

I tossed the core of the apple into the trashcan and heard a loud thump as it hit the bottom. The shop was closed today and Sadona had gone shopping, Fred was working on the Fool's Flowers, and Miah sat at the counter reading her book.

I lazily padded down the stairs to the shop and found Miah was gone and her book was stowed away under the counter. I wondered where she went but didn't worry too much; I was feeling good because she had started seeming less cold towards me. She had even smiled at me yesterday, even though it wasn't one of her truly beautiful heart felt smiles I still drank in the moment greedily.

Now where had Fred put that delivery of self-inking pens? I guessed he was still working in the lab so that was the first place I tried. "Fred what happened to the new delivery of-" but I was cut off by Miah.

"Shh, Fred's telling me a secret!" she hissed. I was surprised to see her there with Fred but even more surprised at their appearance. Fred had an almost serious expression on his face and Miah was leaning in towards him with a silly grin stretched across her lips. What was going on, I wondered and I heard the door click closed behind me.

"Miah what are you-" I was once again cut off, this time by Fred, would I ever finish what I wanted to say?

"No worries, I will tell you too George" he waved at me and I stayed put watching them worried, was this some kind of joke? "Come on!" Fred cried and I slowly walked towards them wondering when they would stop.

"What is it?" Miah whined, she whined, I did think Miah could whine!

"Okay, okay" Fred waved his hands wildly in the air. "The secret is," he looked to Miah, whose face was eager, and then to mine that was very confused. "I like….baby blue hippos" his smiled matched Miah's and she let out a laugh, the loudest laugh I have ever heard. I watched as she threw herself off balance and fell to the floor, tears running down her smiling cheeks.

"You know what else" Fred asked Miah.

"What?" she answered from the floor.

"I LOVE VERITY" Fred shouted, leaning back in the chair and laughing almost as loud as Miah. I stood watching the presentation with terror, something was very wrong.

"Miah, what's going on?" I asked leaning down and helping her up. As I stood the strangest feeling clouded my brain and I felt my sanity slipping away. I watched dreamily as Miah stumbled away from me and perched on Fred's lap.

"Well hello" his arm slithered around her waist and he rested his head against her arm. I felt a strange fury in my stomach as I watched them but I felt a sudden peace fall over me as the last of my reasoning fell away.

"Georgie me boy" Fred yelled to me.

"Freddie" I laughed slurring his name.

"How ya feeling" Fred asked scooting forward in his chair and Miah swayed.

"Never better, never better" I muttered and I tried to move closer to them.

"That carpet looks nice" Fred looked down and examined the floor with no carpet.

"Carpet" I looked at the ground and saw shapes moving hurriedly across it in strange patterns but no carpet.

"Miah, that hat really brings out your….shoes" Fred exclaimed.

"No, the hat brings out my shoes!" I protested holding up my tie for some reason unknown to myself.

"I think not" Miah argued and she reached up for the "hat". "My hat is my hat, leave it be."

"You know what!" Fred said once more and Miah's hand dropped from her head.

"What" she answered.

I don't know, what's what?" Fred looked at her suddenly confused.

"What don't you know?" She asked him looking as confused as he did. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head and then stood. She was thrown onto me, right into my chest. We tumbled to the floor, landing next to each other, in a laughing heap.

"What you two doing down there" Fred asked.

"Where" I propped himself up on my elbow, I looked up at Fred who looked down at us.

"Miah" I cried as I saw her laying next to me, curls wildly thrown around her head and her blue eyes examined me.

"George" she said and my heart leapt as she said my name, I would never love the sound of my name more then when she said it.

"Guess what" I moved closer to her and then whispered in her ear.

"What"

"I love you" I dared to whisper. I took the leap of the cliff and I waited with baited breath for her answer. For a short second she looked taken aback.

"I love you too" She said it! Oh how I loved how she said it! I quickly captured her in my arms pulling her up against my chest, loving the feel of her breath on my neck. Fred wondered off saying something about fuzzy lollipops and squishing noises.

"I love you" I couldn't help but whisperer again. I watched as she smiled but the smile faded and then her head fell against my chest, eyes closed, just as a thud sounded from behind me. She fell into a deep sleep and after glancing over my shoulder I saw Fred had also fallen asleep as well. I lay there just watching her and stroking her hair until a weight fell heavily onto my eye lids and I fell into my own deep slumber.

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was arms wrapped around my waist and something warm against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I would find. I cursed slowly under my breath as I found the owner of those arms and the events of earlier flooded my brain.

**(A/N** Uh Oh! Will that ruin everything between George and Miah? If you wanna know PLEASE review and tell me how much you love my story(haha) and that you wanna know what happens next, do it! I LOVE reading the reviews! I would also like to stop and thank some of my readers and friends Weasleyobsessed(for all the help and suport she had given), Shadowdawn of Shadowclan(for making me laugh in all of her reviews), Mirage888(for bothering me about posting!) and ALL of my readers who are sticking with me and reviewing! p.s. I am going to dedicate the song Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse, becuase I just got that song and it is AWESOME**!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble

**Miah:** Why did you have to make those bloody Fool's Flowers, they ruin everything!

**George: **Hey I have a shop to run can't bore the customers with the same stuff!

**Me:** He has a point..

**Miah:** Oh now you agree with him!

**George:** well you can't fully blame me anyway...

**Me:** Don't worry I don't agree anymore!

**Miah:** George don't start anything

**George:** why not?

**Me:** Because, I am the author!

**George:** yeah so?

**Me:** if you make me too mad you just might accidentally, oh I don't know, fall off a cliff!

**George:** Adele, have I ever told you how much I love you?

**Miah:** way to kiss up George...

**Me:** Thanks for reading! Remember PLEASE review! Enjoy!

I kept my eyes squeezed shut, afraid to open them to what I knew would be there. I could feel him against me and it sent shivers up my spine, shivers of excitement, to my displeasure.

He had a protective hold around my waist that pressed me up on his chest. My head rose and fell with his breathing and I could tell he was still fast asleep. I could hear the sound of someone else waking over to my left and I guessed it was Fred.

Then I could feel his eyes on us and I felt a hot blush rise high in my cheeks. Okay, I have to open my eyes, I have to! I lay there trying to get the courage to do something anything. I don't know how long I lay there yelling at myself in my mind to just sit up when his breathing changed.

He was awake.

I very slowly opened my eyes to see his chin; I looked over it and watched as his own eyes opened. A blush colored his cheeks and he let go of the death grip on my middle and I slid off his chest wordless, turning my eyes away from him and to Fred who watched silently, eyes wide.

I sat there looking away from George; I heard him sit up, warm skin touched my own and I felt the familiar butterflies and chills raced up my arm.

I watched as Fred seeing that stood and made an excuse to check to see if Sadona was back yet. I knew what George wanted to talk about but I didn't know if I was ready. The three words he had whispered in my ear last night where still echoing around in my head.

"Miah" his voice produced more chills and my heart started to hammer in my chest. I let the pull I felt for him drag my eyes to his. Those big brown eyes of his were sincere and overflowing with emotion. His mouth parted and I could see his Adam's apple slid as words waited on the tip of his tongue.

"SADONA" Fred's shout stopped George before he had the chance to say what he wanted to and in the next second he sat alone.

I ran to the front of the store where Fred stood frozen and Sadona was leaning on the frame of the front door. Her shirt was torn, sweater was missing, bruises and cuts covered her bare arms, a stream of blood trickled down her chin from her split lip, and a large green and blue bruise was coloring her right cheek. Bags hung crumpled and heavy from her arms.

I jumped forward, taking them from her and offering my arm for her to lean on. She took my arm and let her weight fall on me, she limped to the chair at the desk, favoring her left ankle. George burst into the room as she gently sat and gasped.

"Sadona, who did this to you?" he inquired as Fred still watched in shock, anger rising in his eyes.

"I….don't know" she licked at her lip and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Please try and remember" I urged and Fred watched motionlessly.

"Well" she squeezed her eyes shut and a tear slipped down her cheek. "There were two big men" she managed and I wiped away the tear. "They pulled me into the ally and started to attack me" another tear escaped down her face. "I managed to get away, oh it was so horrible!" she cried.

I quickly dashed aside the tears and then wrapped my arms gently around her in a warm hug. She buried her face in my shoulder and her body shook as she cried. That seemed to be the end of Fred's self control. I watched over her shoulder as he marched to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" George demanded looking heartbroken.

"Where do you think?" Fred spat and I was dumb struck at the venom in his voice.

"No, that's the last thing we need you doing!" George argued and I thought it very brave of him.

"I am going, who ever did this, can't get away with it!" I let go of Sadona and looked directly at Fred.

"Fred, stay, we need you here" I saw him soften as I pleaded with him.

"Please stay" I heard Sadona whisper behind me. The change in Fred's face was astonishing, his features immediately softened and the anger was gone. I watched as he looked at Sadona with such emotion, I felt my heart flip.

He loved her.

I watched, feeling giddy for Sadona, as Fred offered to carry her up to the flat. He took her in his arms so gently and lovingly I couldn't help but smile.

He set her down on the couch and I grabbed a paper towel, I sat next to her and dabbed at the cut on her lip. The guys left us so I could look her over and take care of the damage done. When I got to her ankle it looked pretty bad.

"What happened?" I asked pulling the leg of her jeans up and wincing at the looks of it.

"When I was running I tripped" I nodded, it was swollen twice the size it was normally and was slightly greenish.

"Fred?" I asked and he appeared in seconds ready to help.

"Yeah" he answered and I saw how he looked at Sadona.

"Could you fill a bag of ice for me?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks" he turned into the kitchen to do what I asked and I turned back to Sadona.

"It just looks like you rolled your ankle, I really doubt it's broken, but I can't be too sure. For now I will just ice it and see if the guys have anything I could use to wrap it."

"Wow, how do you know so much?" she asked smiling at me.

"Remember, the year you left I tried track, it is a really fun muggle sport. Well I sprained my ankle a few times while doing it and it looked just like yours." She nodded and I gently lifted it and set it down on the coffee table.

Fred appeared next to me with the ice, I took it thanking him and he disappeared back into the kitchen. I placed the ice on her ankle and she winced but that was all the displeasure she showed.

"We will do this for 15 minutes, now I'm going to look for something to wrap your ankle with" she nodded and I made my way for the kitchen. Fred and George sat at the table expressionlessly facing each other, Fred's hands were squeezed together, and his knuckles were white.

"She will live" I teased and they both looked up at me quickly, George smiled and Fred relaxed a little.

"What's the verdict healer?" Fred asked making me roll my eyes.

"I'm no healer but she has a few cuts and scraps, that good bruise under her eye should be better in a few days, and she possibly has a sprained ankle." They stared up at me waiting for more. "She should be all better in a few days" I concluded and they both exchanged smiles.

"That great" George turned his smile up at me and for a moment I returned it, then the memory of what had just happened between us made me feel uneasy and I averted my eyes.

"Do you have anything I could wrap her ankle with, gauze, long bandages…?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Um" Fred started then he stood and peered into the cabinet under the sink. "Ah-ha!" he crouched down and withdrew a fist ad kit.

"Why do you have that there?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Mum wanted us to have it and I didn't know where to put it" He shrugged placing the box on the table.

I opened it and punched my fist in the air.

"Yes!" I cried in celebration and held up a roll of gauze and tape. I closed the kit Fred stowed it back under the sink; I made a mental note to remember that it was there.

"Thanks" I went back to Sadona to take the ice off her foot and wrap it.

"So what is up with you and George? Earlier today you two were fine and now you're like the south ends of two magnets, pushing each other away." She looked genuinely concerned and anyway she _was _my best friend. "Don't make me get the prophet" she threatened and I laughed, remembering how hard I had fallen for George.

"Well it's…not here" I blushed and she caught that it was really deep.

"I can wait" she took my hand in her own and as I finished wrapping her ankle. I thankfully smiled at her, no wonder I loved her so much.

I looked up suddenly as Fred ran by and down the hall and moments later he raced back.

"Will these help?" he asked holding up crutches.

"Fred, you are a life saver!" I cried hugging him quickly, that would help a lot; Sadona would get bored sitting around all day. I took them from him and placed them on the couch next to Sadona who had her own joyful smile for Fred.

"What would we do without you?" she asked.

"Ah well lucky for you, you only have to wonder" he teased.

"And that's one reason why I have made it 18 years just fine not knowing you" I smirked at him.

"Hey" he wined and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands together. "This patient needs her rest!" I helped Sadona to her feet and got the crutches fitted to her height and followed her to Fred's room.

"Spill" she demanded plopping onto the bed, I knew her patients would run out sooner or latter.

"Well you know I was heartbroken when I found out he had a girlfriend, and I started to feel friendlier towards him, but earlier…" I let my voice die.

"Earlier, what happened, come on tell me!" she bounced on the bed a little, in her eagerness.

"Bloody Fool's Flowers" I couldn't stop the ironic laugh from slipping out my mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"Fred asked me to help with the flowers saying they were having weird side effects and so we went into the lab. We figured out what the side effect was, it made us loopy! Fred was going on about my hat, that wasn't there, and I felt giddy!" she looked amazed, I was never giddy. "It was like all sanity was gone and then George came in looking for something and he got a whiff and he went loony too. It just went down hill from there…" she nodded looking understanding but yet a little impatient.

I took in a deep breath as the memory flooded my brain once more.

"Sadona," I looked her full in the face. "He said he loved me" I felt the hot tears against the back of my eyes. She gasped and her hand flew over her mouth.

"And I said I loved him too" I added and she took my hand, I fought back the tears roughly. "And it's true... We passed out right there, me in his arms-" I couldn't go on, my throat constricted but Sadona didn't need me to say any more. She pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Stupid bloke, I swear I am going to kill him" I thought I heard her whisper.

"Don't tell, not even Fred" I said quickly pulling away.

"Of course!"

"Do you think I should talk to him?" I asked wondering what he had been about to say.

"No, rest, think it over before you make any decisions." I nodded it sounded like a good plan.

...

Oh my head what did I do? I must have knocked it on something, that would explain why I wouldn't remember anything.

But what is in my arms, is that a head on my chest?

Oh my, I thought as the memories from just a few hours before crashed into my brain in a wave. I slowly opened my eyes to see aqua blue orbs staring back at me from my chest and light blush coloring her cheeks. I felt my own cheeks explode into flames.

This was _NOT _how I wanted to tell her I loved her, because I did want to tell her, some time. I quickly let go of her waist so I wouldn't upset her and she slid off my chest. She looked away from me to Fred who sat a little ways off dazed look still shadowed in his eyes that were big as he watched us.

I sat up and placed my hand on hers wanting to explain that what I said was true, that I really did love her. That I had wanted to build the courage to tell her so many times but just couldn't.

Fred catching what I wanted to do quickly excused himself, saying he wanted to check if Sadona was back yet.

She still wasn't looking at me and I knew the same words that had slipped off my tongue last night and still lingered, were echoing around in her head.

"Miah" I whispered and she finally turned her big blue eyes back to me. I felt my mouth open and the word of admittance of my love hanging off the tip of my tongue.

"SADONA" Fred's shout cut me off and I felt Miah's hand break away from mine as she ran to the source of the cry. I sat for a moment and let the words trickle off my tongue.

"Miah, I really truly do love you" I whispered and I felt my heart drop.

But then I remembered the reason she left me and I quickly jumped to my feet. I raced into the shop to find Sadona slowly sitting, her lip was bloody, a big bruise was coloring under her eye, and she looked like she just finished a marathon.

"Sadona, who did this to you?" I asked and saw the anger in Fred's face as he looked at her.

"I...don't know" she winced and sucked at her split lip and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Please try and remember" Miah gently urged.

"Well" she drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, making a tear slip down her cheek. "There were two big men" she managed and Miah quickly wiped away the tear. "They pulled me into the ally and started to attack me" another tear departed from her closed eyes. "I managed to get away, oh it was so horrible!" she cried and I saw Fred flinch.

Miah lovingly wiped the tears from her best friends face and then wrapped her arms around her. Sadona rested her head on Miah's shoulder and the dam broke releasing tears that shook her body.

Fred lost it then and there; I knew how he felt for Sadona even if he wouldn't admit it. He spun around on his heels and charged the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" I demanded feeling the blow of this brutal attack on Sadona.

"Where do you think?" Fred spat back, he had never talked to any one like that, especially me, and I was floored.

"No, that's the last thing we need you doing!" I challenged, pushing aside the fact that I would have been happy to go hunt down who ever had done this to her. But I knew we couldn't leave, at first I thought Fred was going to hit me but he stopped himself. This was not the Fred I knew.

"I am going, who ever did this, can't get away with it!" Miah released her friend and looked right at Fred, the heartbreak was clear in her eyes.

"Fred, stay, we need you here" she pleaded and I could see him hesitate.

"Please stay" I heard Sadona whisper. That was all Fred needed, he completely calmed and nodded his head slowly. It was the same for him as it was for me; he would do anything for her.

Fred then offered to carry Sadona up to the flat and I couldn't help but smirk. He cradled her in his arms and I could see how gently he did it.

We reached the flat and he set her down on his couch and Miah grabbed a paper towel and wiped the blood from Sadona's lip. We left them alone not wanting to be in the way, going into the kitchen so it they needed anything we would be right there.

"Fred?" I heard Miah call and he was in the door way in seconds.

"Yeah" he answered Miah.

"Could you fill a bag of ice for me?" I heard her ask.

"Sure!"

"Thanks" he came back and filled a bag with ice from the freezer. I watched him the whole time silently going over what had just happened in the last few hours. Fred delivered the ice to Miah and then returned, taking the seat across from me, expression unreadable.

I traced a mark on the table with my finger while we waited and Fred sat stiffly with his hand squeezed together, making his knuckles white. The silence pressed down heavily on my shoulders and I counted the minutes that drug by. Miah strolled in and took us in sitting there silently.

"She will live" she teased and looked up quickly smiling, I could see Fred relax.

"What's the verdict healer?" Fred joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm no healer but she has a few cuts and scraps, that good bruise under her eye should be better in a few days, and she possibly has a sprained ankle." I watched her waiting for more, but happy just to stare. "She should be all better in a few days" I added and I grinned at Fred to hide the blush that covered my cheeks as I realized I was staring.

"That great" I turned back up to her as the color in my cheeks faded, she smiled back surprising me and herself. But I could tell her memory reminded her of what had just occurred, not that long ago, and she looked away quickly.

"Do you have anything I could wrap her ankle with, gauze, long bandages…?" she changed the subject.

"Um" Fred answered and he looked thoughtful, I was just about to mention the first ad kit when he remembered it himself. He looked in the cabinet under the sink, where I was pretty sure we had put it. "Ah-ha!" he crouched down further and withdrew a fist ad kit.

"Why do you have that there?" she asked arching an eyebrow and making my heart jump.

"Mum wanted us to have it" Fred shrugged and set the box on the table. I watched as Miah opened it and then punched her fist into the air.

"Yes!" she held up a roll of gauze and tape, and then closed the kit. Fred shoved it under the sink again and I smiled happily.

"Thanks" and with that she went back out to Sadona. Fred took his seat once more and then he jerked his head up. A flash of a smile across his face told me he had an ideal and he raced from the kitchen.

"Will these help?" I heard him ask and I couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten.

"Fred, you are a life saver!" Miah cried and I had a feeling she gave him a hug. Oh, he pulled out his old crutches, the ones he got when we were younger after he fell off his broom and broke his ankle. Okay fine, was pushed off his broom…

"What would we do without you?" Sadona asked and I couldn't push down the small flare of jealousy.

"Ah well lucky for you, you only have to wonder" Fred was such a bloke.

"And that's one reason why I have made it 18 years just fine not knowing you" I heard Miah retort and I smiled, go Miah.

"Hey" Fred wined.

"Alright!" Miah must have clapped her hands together. "This patient needs her rest!" I heard Miah and Sadona leave and I walked out to meet Fred.

"So…" I dug my elbow into his side and smirked evilly.

"What?" he frowned and moved away.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"Who…" he asked, looking like I caught him doing something he shouldn't.

"Who, stop being thick, Sadona of course!" I smacked his arm.

"I believe I am not the first one to beat around the bush" he retorted.

"So you admit it, there is something to beat around the bush about!"

"No!" He gave me a good shove and I stumbled back laughing.

"You are in _love_ with Sadona!" I sang and he plopped on his couch and crossed his arms over his chest, looking very serious.

"No I am not" Oh let him deny it, he always was more stubborn but I will get it out of him eventually. After all he was my twin, secrets between the two of us was rare.

**(A/N **Hope you liked it! Sorry it kinda took a while to finish! I am going to be away for the next few days so I wont be able to be on to write more! SORRY! I will get right to work the moment I get home! haha! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, love to read the reviews!)


	10. CONTEST!

**!CONTEST!(closed)**

Okay my lovely readers, I have decided to hold contest!

The winner will get their OC character (someone they made up** or **them self) some where **in **Working With a Weasley!

All you have to do is **send me a message **saying that you want to be in the contest and what your name is and on April 17 at around 8:00 I will put all of the contest entries in a hat and randomly pick a name.

The winner will then have their character **in **Working With a Weasley!

I will give more details on the part that person will be playing!

You **do not **have to send any information on the character you want in the message to enter the contest, just tell me that would want to be in the contest and put in your name so that I can put it in the hat on April 17!

SO if you want your OC character or yourself in the story **send me a message **by 7:30 on April 17!

Hurry and get your message sent soon!!

Good luck!

p.s. I will post the winner and the winner's character here!

**DRAWING DATE CHANGED TO APRIL 16TH!**


	11. Chapter 10 Invitation

**Me:** WHOOOOOO 10th chapter!

**Miah: ***gives me high five* WOOT!

**George: **10 chapters wow someones on a roll!

**Me:** Uh-huh, that's right, oh yeah! *does nerdy happy dance*

**Miah: **haha someones excited!

**George: **no kidding...

**Me: **Okay well because this is the 10TH CHAPTER I won't bore all my readers with talk from the characters...so** PLEASE **read and review! LOVE YOU GUYS!

...

I left Sadona's room after she had drifted of to sleep in mid sentence, my stomach was yelling for food, and I was feeling sleepy myself.

"Night Sadona" I whispered turning out the light and slipping out of the room.

Night was falling outside and the shadows grew longer. I entered the living room and spotted George on his couch, he was sound asleep.

For a moment I just stood and stared, he was still dressed in his light red tee shirt and jeans, and his hair lay astray on his forehead. I couldn't stop the smile from growing on my lips or surprises the strangest feeling that grew in my chest as I looked down at him.

I drew my self in, the smile disappeared, and I lump grew in my throat. We couldn't be, there was just too much drama, and there was his girlfriend, he was just toying with my heart.

I forced my self to look away and continue on into the kitchen. Fred looked up wearily from his cup of what looked like coffee and a letter; he greeted me with a small smile.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"A little" I admitted and my stomach growled then.

"A little?" he teased. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?" I ended up with a turkey sandwich and a cup of water.

I sat down at the table across from him and took a bite of the sandwich. He picked up the letter looking hesitant; it was manila colored parchment with fancy cursive writing.

"What's that?" I asked him curiously.

"Huh?" he looked up at me.

"The letter, what is it?" I asked gesturing to the letter with my sandwich before taking another bite.

"Oh, this, it's just an invitation." He shrugged.

"To what?" I asked eagerly.

"Hogwarts, they are having some sort of reunion, Sadona has one here too."

"That sound great!" it really did. "Are you going to go?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I could talk to George about it."

"Don't get to excited" I teased sarcastically. "There has got to be tons of your friends going, from what Sadona told me, you two were quiet the popular twins."

"Yeah I bet Oliver, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie are going" Katie! The moment he said that he looked like he wanted to take it right back. "So how is your sandwich?" he asked quickly and I had to love how thoughtful he was.

"Its wonderful" I couldn't help but smile at him, I could never ask for a better friend. I finished the rest of the sandwich and said goodnight to Fred, who continued to eye the letter.

"Night" he said and I left for bed. As I passed the couch my eyes once again fell on George who was still dead on the couch. I quickly drug them away before my feelings could take hold of me again but I still felt that warm feeling in my chest. What was wrong with me?

Not long later I climbed into bed for what I wanted to be a good night sleep.

I woke entirely too early after only falling into a good deep sleep at two, my thoughts had been stuck on George the whole night. I had only fallen asleep after deciding to put the whole thing that happened between George and me behind, unless of course, he brought it up.

My hair was a mess from all the tossing and turning I had done and my eyes had dark shadows under them. I sighed deeply then quickly ran a brush threw my hair, snagging it more then once on a knot. I stumbled out into the living room where, I noticed with surprise, the couches were empty.

I made my way into the kitchen to find both of them at the table letter sitting in the middle of the table. George was reading the Prophet and Fred was finishing a bowel of cereal.

"Morning" I mumbled, falling into the car between the two.

"Hey, you're up early!" Fred commented.

"I should say the same to you" I smiled at him and he winked, someone was feeling good.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he examined the shadows under my eyes.

"Thanks Fred" I sarcastically chirped and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal.

"Guess what?" Fred asked excitedly after I sat down with my cereal.

"What?" he slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead and I looked curiously at him, what was he doing.

"The whole point of the 'guess what' is for you to guess"

"Well, I don't want to guess"

"Then I wont tell you!" oh he was trying to push my buttons, and it was working.

"I will not guess this early in the morning and if you don't tell me right now, you will regret ever asking me to guess what!" George looked at me over the top of the paper at my completely serous face and he laughed.

"Fred, I would listen to her" he warned.

"Alright, goodness little miss sunshine" I growled and he held up a hand. "The news is, George and I discussed the invitation and I told Sadona about it when she was yelling at four in the morning for a glass of water." He stopped for a breath and I couldn't help but laugh. "So Sadona said she was defiantly going and George and I are going so…we want you to come too" he finished and arched his eye brow questioningly. "Want to come?"

"Do I want to come?" I asked and they both watched me closely. "DUH!" they laughed. "You will need to thank me though" I added.

"What, why" Fred asked looking confused.

"Because, I am going to suffer something worse then a thousand deaths" they looked at me very confused and a bit worried.

"How" Fred questioned.

"Shopping" they faces broke and they laughed. "Sadona is going to take me shopping and she wont rest until I have something 'cute'" I winced at the word.

"Miah, really" Fred laughed and patted my shoulder pitifully. "I think you will make it."

"You better hope" I winced. "So when is it?"

"Let me see" Fred looked at the letter once more. "Here we are, it is in three days, actually!"

"Great, better get the shopping done soon-"

"Did I hear someone say shopping?" Sadona stood in the door way on her crutches, looking much better then yesterday.

"You look good, how are you feeling?" I asked my best friend.

"A million times better!" she dramatically stated walking forward. "We will go shopping after I eat breakfast!" she just about demanded.

"Oh no, your staying here and resting." She pouted.

"I feel fine, we are going today" she was not going to give in easily and I could see arguing with her would get us no where.

"Fine, we will go after you have breakfast and then ice for fifteen minutes" and I held a hand up warding off any more arguments but she just wore a triumphant smile.

I took my empty cereal bowel to the sink and she stole my seat. I got her some cereal and then went to go get dressed, leaving her happily chatting with Fred, who looked content to sit there listening all day.

I pulled on a pair of my favorite skinny jeans and a white shirt with a bunch of my favorite band Muse's song titles printed on it. I slowly laced up my black high top chucks and met Sadona to ice her ankle.

She bounced her right leg up and down impatiently as she waited for the fifteen minutes to pass, Fred and George went down to open up the shop. They had kindly gave me the day off so that Sadona could take me dress shopping.

"Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" she asked for the forty millionth time.

"No" I mumbled after peeking at my watch, only 5 minutes to go.

"How about now?" she asked a minute latter.

"No"

"Now" she wined a little later.

"Yes, give me that" I grumpily groaned and I took the ice from her. She leapt up and followed me into the kitchen as I slowly put the ice away. Then before I had even finished closing the freezer door she had my arm and she was dragging me down the stars.

"Help me" I mouthed silently to Fred and George as I was drug past and they just laughed.

Merlin for an injured girl she could go fast!

She dragged me down the street and into the first shop she saw that had dresses in it, and the next shop, and the next shop after that. To so many different shops I stopped counting at ten.

We had just stopped for lunch and now were back on the hunt for my dress.

"There has got to be a dress for you some where!" she cried sounding exasperated as she dragged me, once more, into what was probably shop number thirteen. Nothing was slowing her down, not even her crutches.

"Here try this!" she threw only the thousandth black dress at my face and pushed me into the changing room. I pulled it on and grimaced. It was an open back with a strap around my neck and glitter down the sides, glitter. I stepped out and immediately Sadona pushed me back in with a second dress after frowning at the dress I had on.

The second dress was a rich brown with ruffles, too many ruffles.

The third dress was a sweetheart top with black that melted into grey towards the bottom, but it was way, way, way to short!

"I have a good feeling about this one" Sadona encouraged handing me the fourth dress. I held it up and smiled, I did like it. I pulled it on as fast as I could and paused to look in the mirror.

The dress was a strapless sweetheart style that ended just above my knee. The top sweetheart part was back and then the bottom was a rich purple with striped black netting over it. I loved it, as much as me loving a dress could. I strutted out and Sadona's hand flew over her mouth.

"I'm I good or what?" she laughed giving me a high five.

"Or what" I teased.

"Oh shush" she rolled her eyes and I paid for the dress.

Sadona had found herself a pretty emerald green dress with a black sash, it really brought out her eyes and made her look breath taking.

We hurried back to the shop and raced up stairs clutching the bags with our new dresses close, we didn't want the guys seeing them, that would ruin everything.

"I wanna see!" Fred moaned but we just ignored him. Feeling good obviously Sadona cooked up dinner while I "helped".

When the guys came up the shock was clear on there faces.

"What is this?" George asked.

"Just a thank you" I smiled.

"Well, you are most defiantly welcome. George we should do nice things more often!" Fred looked hungrily at the food and we all laughed.

"Number one way to get to a man's heart, food" Sadona teased and Fred tried to look innocent.

"I'm hungry" he pouted. The meal filled our bellies very nicely and we all sat back with satisfied sighs.

"Well I have my dress, my legs are aching, and my tummy's full, bed time!" I stood and stretched.

"Night" they all called and I was soon cuddled under the covers fast asleep.

...

Miah had taken Sadona to Fred's room and Fred was denying the love he had for Sadona, which was very obvious.

I smiled laying back on the couch after he had left me for the kitchen. I felt sleep hanging heavily on my eye lids and it wasn't long before it swallowed me whole.

"SOMEONE, HELLO!" I heard Sadona's voice yelling from Fred's room.

"Ugh" came from the couch across the room.

"You gonna get that?" I teased. Fred groaned and stood sleepily on his feet.

"What Sadona?" I heard him ask.

"Could you get me a water?" I couldn't help but smile then look at my watch. She yelled at four in the morning for a water?

Fred stumbled past me and I could see the smirk playing on his lips, and then he came back, water in hand, and entered his room. I waited and waited for him to emerge from his room but he wasn't, I was just about to go check what was going on myself when he appeared.

He gently shut the door and padded over, sitting on his couch.

"What took you so long?" I asked slyly but he brushed it aside.

"I was talking to her about the invitation I got for the reunion at Hogwarts."

"Oh, is she going."

"Yeah."

"So that means you want to go, right?"

"Well I wanted to go anyway" he defended himself.'

"Mmhum" I smirked.

"So you will want to go too right?" he asked.

"Why would I want to go?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer, if he said because Katie owled and said she was going, I would beat him senseless.

"Because I told Miah and she wanted to go."

"Really, that great!" that was great and I forgot all about Katie.

"So you are going?" Fred asked.

"Yeah..., so we are all going" I confirmed.

"After we double check with Miah, probably." I nodded and stretched back out on the couch. Maybe this reunion wouldn't be so bad.

I couldn't get back to sleep, no matter what I tried, so I ended up heading to the kitchen. Not to my surprise Fred followed. I got the prophet and had just opened it when Miah appeared.

Morning" she mumbled sitting down.

"Hey, you're up early!" Fred noted.

"I should say the same to you" She smiled at him and I caught Fred wink at her.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I heard Fred comment and I spotted dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks Fred" she sarcastically thanked him getting herself a bowel of cereal.

"Guess what?" Fred asked eagerly and I knew what he was going to say, she sat down with her cereal.

"What?" Fred slapped his forehead with his palm.

"The whole point of the 'guess what' is for you to guess"

"Well, I don't want to guess" she retorted.

"Then I wont tell you!" I rolled my eyes, what a bloke.

"I will not guess this early in the morning and if you don't tell me right now, you will regret ever asking me to guess what!" I peeked over the top of the prophet and saw the seriousness in her face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fred, I would listen to her" I warned.

"Alright, goodness little miss sunshine" she growled and he held up a hand. "The news is, George and I discussed the invitation and I told Sadona about it when she was yelling at four in the morning for a glass of water." He stopped for a breath and I couldn't help but laugh. "So Sadona said she was defiantly going and George and I are going so…we want you to come too" he finished and arched his eye brow questioningly. "Want to come?"

"Do I want to come?" I watched her closely. "DUH!" we laughed. "You will need to thank me though"

"What, why" Fred asked looking confused.

"Because, I am going to suffer something worse then a thousand deaths" what in the world was she talking about!

"How" Fred questioned.

"Shopping" is she serious? I laughed. "Sadona is going to take me shopping and she wont rest until I have something 'cute'" she winced as she said the word cute

"Miah, really" Fred laughed and patted her shoulder pitifully. "I think you will make it."

"You better hope" she teased. "So when is it?"

"Let me see" Fred looked at the letter once more. "Here we are, it is in three days, actually!"

"Great, better get the shopping done soo-"

"Did I hear someone say shopping?" Sadona stood in the door way on her crutches, looking much better then yesterday.

"You look good, how are you feeling?" she asked Sadona.

"A million times better!" she dramatically said smiling big. "We will go dress shopping after I eat breakfast!"

"Oh no, your staying here and resting." Sadona pouted.

"I feel fine, we are going today" they stared each other down for a moment.

"Fine, we will go after you have breakfast and then ice for fifteen minutes" Miah held up a hand that stopped any more arguments but Sadona seemed happy with what she got.

Miah took her bowel to the sink and then left to get dressed, leaving me with Sadona and Fred who talked happily. I buried my head back into the prophet leaving them to their conversation.

We left after Miah came back deciding to give her the day off, Verity came not long after we opened up and then not much longer after that Sadona came dragging Miah with her.

"Help me" Miah mouth pitifully, but I just watched and laughed.

They were gone all day and I began to fear the same thing that had just happened to Sadona, no more then two days ago, had happened once more. I could see the same stiff worry in Fred's face as we watched the hours tick by.

My mouth had just opened to suggest we go look for them when they hurried threw the door, bags clutched close.

I wanna see!" I heard Fred wine but they ignored him and kept going.

At first I wondered if they were hurt and they did want us to see but I was relived to see the playful smirks. I looked to Fred who smiled back looking as relived as I felt.

We finished up work after a few more long hours and waved goodbye to Verity before locking the door.

"So when-" Fred stopped talking and took in a deep breath. "Do you smell that?" he asked. I hesitantly lifted my nose and sniffed. The most heavenly smell met my nose.

"Yes I do!" I cried and we raced up the steps.

"What is this?" I asked as we reached the kitchen.

"Just a thank you" Miah smiled.

"Well, you are most defiantly welcome. George we should do nice things more often!" Fred said looking greedily at the food and I laughed at him.

"Number one way to get to a man's heart, food" Sadona teased and we both looked at her hurt.

"I'm hungry" Fred pouted.

Dinner was a dream come true, it beat every night we went out, no matter how high class the restaurant.

It reminded me a bit of my mum's cooking and I couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness. But really I wasn't missing home, or really mum, just he wonderful meals every morning, evening, and night.

"Well I have my dress, my legs are aching, and my tummy's full, bed time!" Miah stated and she stood, stretching.

"Night" we called as she headed off to bed.

"I should probably get to bed too" Sadona said not long after and she left us.

"Well now sleep doesn't sound too bad" I sighed and I left the kitchen and Fred followed.

I laid back on the couch and rested my head on my arms staring at the ceiling. I heard Fred get comfortable and before long his familiar snores filled the room.

I don't recall when I drifted off, but I was soon snoring as well.

(**A/N** _Well here it is the 10th chapter! OMGS Didn't really think I would make it this far but whoa here I am and still going strong! WHOOO! Pleaaassseeeeee review and make me happy! Love you guys!)_


	12. Chapter 11 You Were With Who!

**Me:** OMG did you know Tom Felton (aka Draco Malfoy) sings!

**Miah:** SWEET!

**George:** yeah so...

**Me:** come on George don't be such a downer

**George:** I am not a downer!

**Miah:** your right, just jealous!

**George: **Wow, thanks Miah

**Me:** Haha nice Miah! Well here it is the 11th chapter, ENJOY!

**George and Miah:** REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW!

Three days later four trunks sat by the door of the shop waiting for us to do one last inspection and get going. We were going to Hogwarts today, the party was tonight, we would stay the night, and then leave in the morning.

I was so excited to see the place I had heard Sadona talk so much about, well I was also excited to give my new dress a test run.

"Ready?" Fred asked as we watched him pull out the keys to the shop's front door.

"Ready!" we all echoed and we hustled out onto the street where we were met by a warm gust of air. Fred locked the door and we apparated to the train station.

A tall scarlet train sat waiting, steam pouring from it. Witches and wizards rushed around boarding the train and shouting to each other. I watched with amusement as they waved and hugged one another, old friends I figured.

"Oh, I missed this so much! Getting on the train and heading to school!" Sadona cried as we climbed on the train. The twins snorted and I had a feeling they would miss anything to do with school.

"Fred, George!" A guy about the twins' age yelled from the end of the hall. He had long black dread locks and big dark brown eyes.

"Lee!" they both shouted and Lee ran closer. Okay maybe there was something they would miss from Hogwarts, their friends.

"How are you guys!" he cried patting their shoulders.

"Great, you?"

"Well I am as good as still being single gets" he joked and they laughed.

"Hey Lee, remember me?" Sadona asked and he turned his eye on her.

"Sadona, of course I remember you, still can't get a date huh?" he laughed as she shook her head no, but she still smiled warmly at him.

"Who is this?" he asked coming to me.

"This is our friend Miah" They twins explained.

"She is my best friend from America" Sadona added.

"Oh, hello I am Lee, how would you like to make me singless, just for the night?"

"No way Lee" George stopped him and I giggled.

"Well she is a pretty lass, can't blame me for trying" Lee winked at me and a warm blush rose up in my cheeks.

"Yes Lee, we know and we can blame you for trying" Fred laughed and Lee shrugged.

"Well anyway, a bunch of us are in the car down this way" he led us down the hall and into a car filled with others including Katie.

"George!" Katie practically yelled and she just about pulled him onto her lap before he could catch himself and squeeze in next to her. Fred pulled me down on the other bench and I ended up sandwiched between him and Lee who smiled at me.

I tried to keep my eye off them as much as I could, while also trying hard not to let the rage, deep down inside, swallow me up. I didn't care who any of the other people where I just wanted out of there as soon as possible.

I thought I would cry with relief when the train finally slowed to a stop, a couple cramped hours latter, and people started getting up. I was pushed out of the car by Sadona who almost knocked me into Fred, who was in front of me, more then a few times.

"You can stay with us in the Gryffindor common room" Sadona explained and she led me into the tall castle glowing with light from the torches. It was beautiful with tall arches and beautiful tapestries everywhere.

Sadona led me up a few flights of stairs and then to a painting of a fat lady.

"Welcome back" the fat lady said and she opened after Sadona said the password, which was gillyweed.

The common room was roomy and bright with a large fire place and plenty of comfy couches. Sadona led me up another set of stairs to the girls' rooms where our things waited.

"The party starts in a few hours, so, want to have a tour?" she asked and I nodded trying to forget about George and Katie.

"Okay, follow me" and she took me around the castle, through passages, and halls, I was so lost so all I could do was follow her and hope she remembered the way. We met a few of the professors and I couldn't help but wish I could have gone to school here.

We also met some of Sadona's old friends who seemed intrigued about her crutches(we decided were the result of a trip down a small flight of stairs), our friendship and about my school in America, but really I had to point out Salem was nothing compared to Hogwarts!

"We should probably head back and get ready" Sadona suggest after we seemed to have wandered around the whole castle. Some how she got us back to the Gryffindor common room but as for me my head was spinning.

We headed up to our room and started getting ready. I was having so much fun I forgot all about George and his bloke of a girlfriend Katie, yes bloke. I pulled my hair up loosely in a bun, letting a few thick curls escape. Sadona brushed on a bit of makeup and then I pulled my dress on.

"You look so beautiful" Sadona sighed and she pulled her own dress on and picking her crutches back up.

"So do you!" I replied and we dealt with the finishing touches and then headed down to the great hall where the party was.

As we walked in it took me only seconds to find George and Katie. Katie wore an ugly, frilly, glittery, pink dress that made my stomach churn. She had her arms in a death grip around George's waist and she batted her eye's up at him, really it looked like she had something in her eyes and she was trying to get it out.

George on the other hand looked stunning. He had on a plain black suit with a white button up shirt and black tie, I still felt my self fall a little more before stopping myself with a mental smack.

As I took him in, he looked my way and saw me, I noticed his jaw drop and he stared good and hard. Oh, let him stare!

I followed Sadona to where Fred and Lee stood. Fred had on a suit just like George's and Lee wore a white suit with a black button up shirt and white tie. I caught his eye and he grinned at me.

"Still can't get a date?" he tested and I just shook my head blushing.

"Wow, Miah, Sadona, you guys look great!" Fred cried but I could tell his eyes were only for Sadona.

We stood around, punch in hand, for a bit of time before Lee ran off after some girl and then Sadona spotted and old friend, leaving Fred and myself.

"Look its Oliver!" He cried suddenly and ran off leaving me alone in a crowed of strangers.

I sighed and fidgeted a bit uncomfortably.

"Need some company?" a rich voice asked. I turned to find a very handsome man standing behind me. He was tall and skinny with a pressed black suit on and the Slytherin crest. His hair was so blond it looked white and his eyes were a shadowy grey.

I suddenly became aware of how complementary my dress was to my body but yet I couldn't help but feel drawn to this man.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, at your service." He offered his hand and I took it. He pulled my hand up and pressed his lips on the top of it. His grasp was warm and welcoming, as were his lips, and I felt a shy blush creep across my face.

"I don't recall you from my years at Hogwarts…what house were you in." He inquired releasing my hand slowly and looking closely at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't come to Hogwarts, I am here with a friend." I informed him.

"Ah yes, what friend, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Sadona Marisol" he nodded.

"Yes she was in Gryffindor, was she not?"

"She was" I confirmed.

"So what is your name?" he asked, his ghostly grey eyes never leaving me.

"Miah Ludella"

"Miah" he tested my name and he seemed to like it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I felt my cheeks heat and I smiled faintly.

"So Miah, if you didn't come here to Hogwarts, where did you go?" he asked. "If you don't mind all my questions!" he added looking curiously at me.

"I don't mind the questions at all, could we sit though?" I asked.

"Good suggestion, beautiful and brilliant, I see I am just getting luckier and luckier" I think he might have been teasing and he cocked his elbow. I slipped my arm in his and he led me to a deserted table on the outskirts of the hall. I took a seat and he sat next to me.

"Now, I went to school at Salem Witch Institute over in America." I explained.

"That would explain your accent" he pointed out.

"Yes that would" I nodded. It seemed like no matter what nothing would shake his gaze from me.

"I noticed you talking with one of the Weasley's"

"Yes, Fred"

"Oh I could never tell them apart" he huffed, some how I found that slightly amusing.

"Yes it can get quiet difficult." I admitted, even though it was a lie.

"So you know them?" he asked looking weary now.

"Well yes, Sadona and I are actually staying with them."

"Are you really?" he seemed shocked.

"Yes, Sadona's shop burned and they offered to let us stay with them."

"Well, if you should ever want somewhere else to stay, I have rooms that could use the company of one as beautiful as yourself." He was bold, and I found I liked it.

"I will keep that in mind." He smiled at me and I felt something deep down inside me jump.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and I nodded.

He took my hand and led me further into the crowd where a circle had formed and inside that circle people where dancing to the faint music playing. One of his hands slid down my waist to my hip and the other griped my hand lightly.

His eyes still bore into mine and I knew I was falling once more.

My one hand rested lightly on his shoulder and we spun around, a faint smile playing on my lips and the most adorable smirk on his.

As we danced I found I couldn't drag my eyes away from him but I wondered if George saw us. Oh what did I care, I hope he saw us, I was really enjoying myself.

I liked the heat that pulsed from Draco's hand on my hip and the way his thumb traced circles on my other hand.

I don't know how long we danced, really I didn't care.

"How would you like to go for a walk with me?" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my neck.

"Love to" I whispered back and we stopped dancing. He kept my hand in his but dropped his other from my waist.

He led me through the crowd of people and out the door to the great hall. He kept my hand in his own and we strolled down the empty hall in compatible silence.

Just then George appeared around the corner up ahead, with Katie. I thought my heart must have stopped, it took them a while before they noticed me and when they did both their mouths dropped.

Katie looked a bit uncomfortable and she quickly raced away but George just stood there mouth agape and eyes on me and I quickly dropped Draco's hand.

"Weasley" Draco said.

"Malfoy" George spat back.

"George-" I started but he cut me off.

"Miah what are you doing with him?" he demanded, why couldn't I be with Draco?

"After everyone deserted me, he asked me to dance" I explained, George looked disgustedly at Draco.

"Well, if he asked you to dance, what are you doing out here?"

"We danced and then decided to go for a walk" what was his problem?

"Where were you walking to?" he asked, why did her care, but before I could answer Draco did.

"My room" Draco smirked and my eyes got big.

What was Draco doing?

George looked infuriated and he lunged at Draco. I gasped and jumped back as Draco, defending himself, punched George in the stomach. George's fist made impact with Draco's cheek and I stood in shock.

Only when George had received a bloody lip and Draco's cheek started to color with a bruise could I gather myself enough to try to stop them.

"George! Draco! STOP!" I shouted squeezing right in the middle of them. George pulled off immediately but I had stepped right in front of Draco's fist. He tried to angle it away from me, I could tell but it was too late and the blow hit me on the shoulder and, luckily, only through me off balance.

George caught me and his arms wrapped protectively around my body.

"Miah, I am so sorry!" Draco pleaded reaching out to take my hand but George jerked me away.

"Just stay away from her you hear Malfoy!" George cried and he drug me away from Draco who wore a look of pain.

When we were out of sight of Draco George let me go and looked deep into my own eyes. His hands grasped my shoulders and worry was etched deeply into his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I took in a deep breath trying to catch up with what had just happened. Not waiting for my answer he continued. "Please stay away from Draco he is bad news" He asked me and I could tell he was sincerely worried about me.

"I am fine…George. Why must I stay away, he seemed perfectly fine to me." I knew this really wasn't a very good time to ask but I wanted to know what George thought was so bad about him.

"He is a little prat, always was, always will be."

"That is not a very good reason, you know that!" how could George be so thick.

"Miah, he is rich pureblood who thinks he is better then everyone, he takes advantage of people, his father was one of Voldemort's closest followers, he himself was a death eater, he is bad news!" he had gently pushed me up against the wall as he ranted about Draco and he was leaning down looking me closely in the eyes.

I felt my heart speed up in my chest and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Miah there you- oh!" We both looked over and spotted Fred standing at the end of the hall looking like he had mentally slapped himself.

George released my shoulders and stepped away and I felt a hot blush rise in my cheeks.

"We should get back to the party" George muttered and Fred quickly departed. I noticed I had been holding my breath and I let it out with a quiet sigh.

"Yeah we should" I agreed and we slowly walked back to the great hall, the silence was a bit awkward.

When we reached the party once more I searched for Draco but as I had expected he was no where to be found.

"George what happened to you!" Fred exclaimed as we approached, I looked up at George and saw his lip was still bleeding.

Lee and Sadona looked at him too, Sadona looked shocked but Lee glanced quickly between George and me. I felt the bloody blush creep across my cheeks as Lee smirked and I figured out what he was thinking.

"Here" Sadona sighed and she dabbed at it with a napkin while shooting me a questioning look. I shot her a look that said I-did-not-do-what-I-_know_-you-are-thinking, and the blush slowly drained from my cheeks.

"What happened?" Fred demanded again.

"Nothing" George grumbled after Sadona finished cleaning all the blood from his lip.

"If it was 'nothing', how did you get the bloody lip?" Fred pushed and I could tell he was worried about his twin.

"Fred stuff it, okay" he fell into a chair wearily and I felt so guilty for the stress he was crumbling under. I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"Well Miah and I are heading up, see you tomorrow" Sadona smiled and then she pulled me along behind her to our room.

"What happened!" she cried the moment we were alone in our room. I must have taken to long to pull together my thoughts to answer her because one of her crutches collided with my leg.

"OW" I cried!

"What happened!" she demanded.

"I met up with Draco" I shouted hopping that answered her question.

"I know, I saw you and him dancing" she said it almost accusingly.

"What he was nice!"

"No, he is not 'nice' he is cruel!" she cried. "How could you!" she fell onto her bed.

"Could I what!" I was confused.

"How could you do that to George, you know he likes you and the Malfoy's and the Weasley's are the biggest enemies I have ever known!"

"How was I supposed to know? Who's best friend are you anyway!" I spat and I collapsed on my bed feeling tears build up in my eyes.

"Miah, I am only doing this for you. Oh don't cry" Sadona limped over to me, dropped on the bed, and wrapped me in a hug. "What happened?" she asked.

"Draco and I went for a little walk and George ran into us and we talked then they started to fight and I split them up. When I got in between them Draco accidentally hit me, it didn't hurt!" I quickly added when she gasped. "And he looked really sorry but George drug me away and he told me about all about Draco and…" I let the sentence die.

"And what?" she asked eagerly.

"I think George was going to kiss me, but Fred interrupted…." I admitted, not really sure though.

"Oh" she looked surprised.

All the confusing feelings drained out of me and I felt weariness take its place.

"Hey you look beat, why don't you rest." She suggested and I nodded in agreement, that sounded nice.

I slipped off my dress and crawled under the covers of the bed I was sleeping in. I lay there for a moment a movie of the happenings of that day rolling in my head.

Just as I got to when George and I were alone in the hall, the look in his eyes as he looked down at me, the feelings that had filled me, I dozed off.

(**A/N** _Well here it is the 11th chapter! I had to put Draco in, I mean who doesn't like Draco!(If you don't like him please dont tell me) So you know the drill, if you loved it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE review! Thanks!)_


	13. Chapter 12 You Were With Who! George POV

**George:** stupid, stuck up, prat

**Miah: **Whatare you going on about?

**Me:** Like you don't know...

**Miah:** ...?

**George:** who does he think he is!

**Miah:** WHO!

**Me:** Draco *sighs dreamily*

**George:** *gives me look* yeah that would be him...

**Miah:** oh Draco...

**George:** What do you even see in him anyway!

**Me:** he is such a gentleman

**Miah: **and he has the cuties smirk I have ever seen!

**George:** *gags*

**Me:** Well I hate to say it George...

**George:** Say what...!

**Me:** That wasn't the last of Draco!

**George:** WHAT!

**Me:** Anyway, PLEASE Read and-

**George: **WHAT!

**Me:** Please read and re-

**George:** WHAT!

**Miah:** GEORGE! stuff it!

**Me:** Thank you Miah, PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Thanks!

**George:** WHAT!

...

To tell the truth I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I missed it more then I could have ever thought I would. So many of my friends were going, it would be just like old times, but even better becuase Miah was going!

"Ready?" Fred asked he pulled out the keys to the shop so he could lock it up.

"Ready" we all echoed grabbing our trunks and heading out into the street that was being softly lit by a still rising sun. Fred locked the door and we apparated to the train station.

There it stood, our ride to Hogwarts, the tall train huffed smoke from its top as it stood waiting for its old passengers. I smiled at the train and then at all the familiar faces from my past years at Hogwarts.

"Oh, I missed this so much! Getting on the train and heading to school!" Sadona cried as we got on the train and I couldn't help but snort, Fred did the same, I didn't miss the school part at all. I saw Miah smiled and I had a feeling she knew just what our snorts were for.

"Fred, George" a familiar voice called and I spotted Lee down the hall.

"Lee" we both shouted and he hurried closer.

"How are you guys" he asked patting our shoulders.

"Great you" wow Fred and I were on a roll with this saying things together thing…

"Well I am as good as being single gets" he sighed, he was always single, you would have thought he would have gotten used to it after all these years!

"Hey Lee, remember me?" Sadona asked and he turned to her.

"Sadona, of course I remember you, still can't get a date huh?" he asked not really looking too hopeful and she shook her head no.

"Who is this?" he asked turning to Miah and I saw the look in his eyes.

"This is our friend Miah" we explained, alright this whole together thing was bothering me.

"She is my best friend from America" Sadona added.

"Oh, hello I am Lee, how would you like to make me singeless, just for the night? " yeah saw that coming.

"No way Lee!" I stopped him and Miah giggled.

"Well she is a pretty lass, can't blame me for trying" Lee winked at her and a small blush colored her cheeks.

"Yes Lee, we know and we can blame you for trying" Fred pretended to scold but I could see the protectiveness in his eyes.

"Well anyway, a bunch of us are in the car down this way" we followed him down the hall and into a car where a bunch of our old friends sat. There was Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, and oh Katie.

"George" Katie cried pulling me down, almost making me fall on her. I managed to squeeze into the spot between her and Angelina and she took my hand.

I saw Miah go ridged and Fred made her sit next to him and Lee. She kept her eyes anywhere but me on the ride to Hogwarts, sitting as stiff as a board. Katie blabbed on about what she had done after she left me, but I wasn't listening.

When the train slowed meaning we had reached Hogwarts I saw Miah relax a little. I watched as Sadona pulled her up and pushed her out the door quickly behind Fred.

Lee hung behind with me and Katie who just wouldn't shut her face. She flapped her jaws with Alicia as we made out way into the school and Lee jabbed his elbow into my arm.

"What was up with your friend Miah, she was so stiff, I thought someone shoved a long metal pole up her back!" I just shrugged even though I knew she wasn't very happy to be seeing Katie so soon.

I was more like a handbag to Katie then her boyfriend. Hanging from her arm, silently listening to her absolutely boring conversations, I thought the pain would never end! I was so happy thought I could just kiss Fred when he came to my rescue.

"Want to start getting ready? The party starts in a few."

"Yes!" I thought I must have shouted it because Fred gave me a curious look.

"Katie"

"Hum?"

"I'm going to go get ready"

"Okay" she waved me off and I ran after Fred.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me!" Fred looked back at me laughing.

"Oh you poor soul" he teased. We pulled on our suits and I tied on my tie thinking only about Miah. I wondered how beautiful she would look tonight and I found myself looking forward to that the most.

I ran a hand threw my bright red hair and sighed. Fred shot me a knowing look, I had a feeling he knew I wasn't thinking about Katie.

"GEORGE, ARE YOU READY YET!" I heard Katie yell and I looked at Fred and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and hurried down the steps to meet her. Her dress was pink with too much glitter and ruffles.

I had a feeling Miah would hate it.

"You look great" I lied right to her face and she smiled batting her eye lashes up at me. We headed to the hall where her arm circled my waist in a killer death grip, not helped much by her strong arms from playing chaser. I thought she just might squeeze the life out of me, not that I would have minded much.

I watched the door eagerly for Miah I glanced down at Katie who was looking up at me once more fluttering her eye lashes. I wondered if it was possible to pull a muscle in your eye lid, because if you could, she was bound to soon.

I looked back at the door and there she stood with Sadona. The dress she wore fell just above her knees, showing enough of her legs that it made me want to see more. The dress was black at the top and purple at the bottom with a black netting over it. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and a few curls fell down on her collar bone.

She was looking at me as well and I felt my mouth drop. She bit her lip and turned away quickly.

She walked away and I felt my heart follow leaving me behind alone and empty.

"George" Katie asked and I looked back at her.

"Sorry what?"

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked again.

"Oh sure…" how could I possibly care for something to drink when the girl I really cared about was walking away.

The minutes slowly slipped past and I danced with Katie a few times and boy she couldn't dance if it could save her life! We sat down and I looked around for Miah, where was she. I couldn't see her anywhere; I guessed she was out dancing.

"George, honey, I need to talk to you" I heard Katie whisper and I could see she was troubled. I let her take my hand and I followed her out of the great hall. We walked a ways down the halls when she turned and faced me, tears brimmed her eyes.

"Katie what's wrong!" I asked feeling horrible she was crying.

"George, I have a confession" she started. Confession, what! "George, I don't feel the same way about you that I did when you first asked me out." She was breaking up with me! "I-I I have been secretly dating Oliver" she added and I bet she though I was going to explode and I was, but not the way she thought.

"Katie! I have a confession too." She looked at me surprised and stopped crying. "I found I don't love you either…Miah, she had stolen my heart" she smiled, wait she smiled!

"George that is wonderful" she congratulated me.

"So, you really like Oliver huh?" I asked surprisingly not feel awkward about it at all.

"Yeah, George, I think he is the one!" her hands flew up over her heart.

"I know how you feel" I sighed. She took my hand in her own.

"George, she feels the same, don't think I missed how she acted when I was around or how she looked at you, I am not as stupid as you thought!" I opened my mouth to tell her I never thought she was stupid but her finger stopped me. "I see the way you look at her." and she dropped her finger.

We smiled at each other in an understanding way and I could feel the joy bubbling in my heart.

"Friends?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Always!" I confirmed taking her hand and shaking it warmly.

"Now promise me the second you see Miah, you will tell her that she is the only one you want! Hear me?" she narrowed her eyes at me and I nodded my head quickly and very eagerly.

"Good, come on" she said and we made our way down the hall.

What I saw surprised me and I felt all the joy and happiness I had just been feeling collapse.

Miah with Draco, Draco, and he was holding her hand. She stared back with an expression of horror and I saw Katie making her escape. Miah quickly dropped Draco's hand and continued to stare at me and I felt the daggers twisting in my heart.

"Weasley" Draco spat at me.

"Malfoy" I hissed.

"George-" Miah started to say but I cut her off.

"Miah what are you doing with him?" Why, how, was she really that mad at me, to be with him?

"After everyone deserted me, he asked me to dance" I felt a snarl grow on my lips and I looked disgustedly to Draco.

"Well, if he asked you to dance, what are you doing out here?"

"We danced and then decided to go for a walk" she was starting to raise her voice and I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Where were you walking to?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My room" Draco smirked. I felt like for a moment time froze and I felt all the anger growing quickly. That bloody bloke!

I lunged before I could rain in my anger. I felt Draco's fist make contact with my stomach but I didn't feel any pain in it, I could only feel the rage. I got him right in the jaw and he got me back on the mouth. We struggled back and forth between each other, fighting for the upper hand.

"George! Draco! STOP!" Miah yelled throwing her self in the middle of us and I immediately stopped but Draco didn't!

His fist landed right on her shoulder knocking her into my arms. I protectively pulled her close up against my chest and felt the rage growing like a wild fire.

"Miah, I am so sorry!" Draco cried and he reached out for her but I would not let him lay his filthy hands on her ever again.

"Just stay away from her, you hear Malfoy!" I shouted at him then drug Miah away, she didn't protest. When we were far enough away for my liking I let her go and searched her eyes.

She looked a bit lost and I gently grasped her shoulders fearing she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" she took a deep breath but I didn't wait for her to answer. "Please stay away from Draco he is bad news" I pleaded, begging she stay away from him, anyone but him!

"I am fine…George. Why must I stay away he seemed perfectly fine to me." Why did she have to ask now?

"He is a little prat, always was, always will be." I knew she wouldn't like that answer but it was true.

"That is not a very good reason, you know that!"

"Miah, he is rich, he is a pureblood who thinks he is better then everyone, he takes advantage of people, his father was one of Voldemort's closest followers, he himself was a death eater, he is bad news!" I gently pushed her up against the wall and leaned in close, looking her deeply in the eyes.

I felt so many feelings rushing past my ears and the desperate need to kiss her flooded through my whole body. She stared back up at me and I hoped with all my eyes that the look I saw was not just my imagination, hope she really looked as though she wanted me as well.

"Miah there you- oh!" Fred's voice threw us both off and I felt the weight on my heart, my now or never, was never. I released her and kept my eyes on the floor, the moment was gone.

"We should get back to the party" I sighed and I saw Fred had disappeared, oh no he wasn't getting off the hook that easily, I would deal with him later. I heard her let loose a quiet sigh.

"Yeah we should." We slowly walked back to the great hall and the silence pressed down on my shoulders heavily.

When we reached the party I wished I hadn't but I saw Miah hurriedly look around for Draco, I knew it. I felt tears pushing against the back of my eye lids and the weight finally crushed my heart.

"George what happened to you?" Fred exclaimed, everyone looked at me and I could feel warmth on my bottom lip. I remembered the blow I had gotten from Draco, prat split my lip!

I spotted Lee looking curiously between me and Miah and then smirk, making Miah's cheeks color as she guessed what he was thinking.

Oh Merlin Lee, really?

"Here" Sadona sighed and she dabbed at my lip with a napkin while shooting Miah a questioning look. I saw Miah give Sadona a look back that seemed to say I didn't!

"What happened?" Fred demanded once more.

"Nothing" I mumbled after Sadona finished dabbing at my lip.

"If it was 'nothing', how did you get the bloody lip?" Fred looked worried but I could care less at the moment.

"Fred stuff it, okay" I growled and I fell into the nearest chair. I felt the weight of my feelings pressing heavily on my shoulders and it made me feel depressed.

"Well Miah and I are heading up, see you tomorrow" I heard Sadona say and as I looked up I saw guilt clearly on Miah's face and it just made me feel all the worse.

"I think it's time we headed up too." Fred suggested and Lee helped me to my feet wordlessly. Once again silence filled my ears as I walked along down the halls and into the Gryffindor common room.

"What happened?" Fred asked once more and this time I gave in.

"Miah was with Draco and he made me mad and we got into a small tussle." I admitted. Fred shook his head.

"Fell pretty hard didn't you?" Lee asked and I nodded, falling into once of the couches before the roaring fires. "George, dude, I have never seen you so crazy about a girl, give it time, it will work itself out." Lee counseled sitting next to me.

"So about Katie?" Fred asked sitting next to me. "I saw her come back with out you and she kissed Oliver?"

"Yeah, we ended it, she had been secretly dating Oliver and she talked me into telling Miah how I felt. But that was before I caught her with Draco." I dropped my head heavily in my hands.

"The girl is confused give her time" Fred said and we sat in silence for some time.

"Sadona how is Miah?" I heard Fred asked.

"She is okay, could be better, but you I am going to oh!" she hissed and I looked up quickly to see Fred backing away quickly from a very mad looking Sadona.

"Hey we are on the road to something, Georgie has ended things with Katie and he is a free man, for now" Fred said quickly trying to call Sadona off.

"Really?" she said turning to me. I nodded slowly, I wasn't sure I was following what was going on, really I didn't want to.

"Well I am tired, goodnight!" I quickly slipped off to the silence of my room.

I had just finished getting changed when I heard a shout; I couldn't help but smile as I matched the shout to Fred's.

Sadona had hit him.

**(A/N** _GO SADONA! LOL! SO Okay just wanted to put this, during George and Dracos' fight I was listening to the song Monster by Skillet and I think it was just kinda funny becuase poor George was most likily feeling like a monster! hehe and I want to dedicate the song Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer to the whole story because, 1 I like that song, 2 it really does fit! Please READ and REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!)_


	14. Chapter 13 Going Home

**Miah: **Hey Adele whats wrong?

**George:** Yeah whats with the long face?

**Me: **Well I have tons of readers and all...

**Miah: **Thats great!

**Me:** It is, but only like three of them really review!

**George: **Yikes!

**Me:** It makes me feel really bad because I feel like no one likes my chapters.

**Miah: **Aw! *hugs me*

**George:** *hugs me too*

**Me: **Whoa George, you actually care!

**George:** Hey I do have a heart!

**Miah:** OKAY! Listen up readers!

**George:** READ AND REVIEW!

**Me:** please!

**Miah:** Or Adele will think she is not doing a good job as an author!

**George: **and that no one likes her chapters!

**Me:** Except for Weasleyobsessed, Mirage888, and Shadowdawn, Thanks so much for your never failing support Gemma, V, and Hedy!

**George and Miah:** PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ADELE'S DAY! Thanks!

...

I tried not to think of the events of the night before as I slowly opened my eyes. Sadona was still asleep in the bed next to mine and I quietly got up and to change.

I had managed to pull my black Beetles shirt on and tie my hair up in a hasty pony tail. I had gotten one foot in my jeans and attempted to put the other in when I fell off balance and hopped around the room, crouched over, pants in hand.

I only saw them when it was too late, Sadona's crutches, lying right in front of me.

There was a loud thud and my hope to be silent was forgotten.

"What the-" Sadona cried sitting up quickly. She spotted me, sitting in the middle of the floor, half way in my jeans and she cracked up.

"Yeah, I am fine" I huffed as I finished pulling my jeans on, not bothering to stand. She pushed a strand of her coffee brown hair out of her face and rolled her eyes at me.

"Course your fine, your big butt could cushion a fall like that just fine!"

"What!" I shirked jumping up and twisting my hips trying to peer around at my backside. I did not have a big butt, right?

"Calm down, I am just teasing."

"Someone is feeling good" I growled, relaxing and hooking my thumbs in the loops on my jeans.

She pulled on a blue tee shirt with tie-dye heart on the front and then she put on her favorite pair of white washed jeans.

I lazily slipped my feet into my black high top chucks not even bothering to lean down and tie them. I grabbed my wand of the night stand next to the bed and shoved it deep in my pocket. My wand was Black Palm Wood, 14 ¾ inches long, with the essence of the hair of a Dryad.

Sadona's wand was Lignum Vitae, 16 inches, with the essence of a dragon's whisker.

I kicked the rest of my things into my trunk, pushing it closed with my foot. I stooped over to finished closing my trunk then arched an eye brow at Sadona who neatly folded her clothing to fit into the trunk.

"Ready, yet?" I asked impatiently as she finally folded every single clothing item she had packed.

"Yes" she rolled her eyes at me and we headed down to the common room.

I spotted Fred and Lee standing around with a bunch of others. There was a red headed boy who looked a bit like Fred whose arm was linked with a girl with wild brown curls; they looked close to my age. Next to those two was another red head, but this one was a girl, she looked younger then the rest and she held the hand of a tall boy with straggly black hair and green eyes like Sadona's.

They smiled and talked happily with each other, but where was George?

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry!" Sadona called hurrying over to them while I hung back. It was the golden trio, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. Hermione and Ginny embraced Sadona and the she shared happy smiles with the guys.

"How did I miss you last night?" she asked.

"How could you not, there were so many people!" Ginny pointed out.

"Oi, did you see that scum bag Malfoy was here." I felt my insides twist and my face go red as Sadona, Fred, and Lee glanced at me.

"Ron, shush!" Hermione gently smacked his arm.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Miah!" Sadona quickly changed the subject and she took my arm, pulling me closer.

"Ah, the famous Miah, we meet at last!" Ginny teased and she hugged me briefly.

"We have heard so much about you, mostly because Sadona rarely talked about anything else." Hermione smiled warmly at me.

"Oh I miss Miah, I wish Miah was here, I wonder when her letter will come, I hope she is doing well as chaser this year, did you know she plays quidditch too, bet she could kick your butt Ron!" Ron mimicked Sadona, making everyone laugh.

"I wont deny it" Sadona shrugged. "I still wager Miah could kick your butt too Ron" she added and he looked me over quickly.

"I- well-"

"She probably could" Harry said gently to his friend and a hot blush covered Ron's cheeks.

"It's alright Ron, you were never really that good anyway" Fred teased patting Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks Fred…." Ron hissed.

"Any time Ronniekins" Ron cheeks and ears were burning red and his frown was growing deeper.

"Careful Ron, your face might get stuck like that!" Sadona teased and Fred burst into a fit of laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too, while Sadona received death glares from Ron.

"Alright, that enough" Hermione waved her hands and tried to stop laughing herself.

"Everyone ready to get going?" Lee asked, changing the subject once more.

"I believe we are" Sadona looked to me and I nodded.

"Great, lets head down for breakfast then!" Fred led the way out of the painting and down to the great hall. I was so lost by time we reached the great hall, but things had started to look familiar, as we walked in I saw long wooden tables now stretched across the floor and mounds of food sat on them.

We sat at the table with Gryffindor tapestries hanging over it and I watched as the guys pilled loads of food onto their plates, eating as if their was three of each of them.

The girls took about half as much as they guys, it still seemed like a lot, everyone's plate was full, but me; I was never really a morning eater. The thought of stuffing your self this early in the morning made me feel sick.

Cheerful conversation floated around the table but I refrained, George was still no where in sight. I watched for Katie thinking he would be with her, she came in when Fred was on his third heaping plateful, but George was still missing.

Fred, who sat on my right, picked up on my worry and leaned down to my ear.

"I don't know where George is, he was gone early this morning, but he probably just got detention or something" he joked trying to make me feel better but it just made me feel worse.

It was all my fault, he was avoiding me. Sadona was right, I really must have hurt him and now he probably hated me.

I shoved my plate away half finished and Sadona and Fred exchanged looks.

"You feeling okay?" Lee asked, from where he sat across from me, after swallowing a mouthful.

"Yeah, I am fine, just not hungry" I muttered, playing with a curl of hair that had already worked its way out of my messy pony tail.

"Are you sure?" he asked and everyone had their eyes on me.

"Muuhm" I nodded and he shrugged going back to his overflowing plate. I sat in silence as everyone stopped staring and went back to their own conversations.

Sadona was the next to push her empty plate away, then Fred, then Ginny, and Hermione. It didn't take too long for everyone else to finished and they all sat back sighing happily.

"The one thing I miss most about this place" Lee joked. "The full stomachs."

They sat around for a while more talk going from quidditch to the ministry, then to WWW and back to quidditch once more.

"So you played quidditch?" Harry asked me leaning on the table.

"Yeah, I played chaser at Salem."

"Very nice, so I have heard you were good" he gestured to Sadona who was talking to Ginny.

"I was okay" I said shrugging.

"Okay!" Sadona turned and butted into our conversation. "She was offered a place on North America's regional quidditch team the Fitchburg Finches!" she bragged and I felt a hot blush creep on my face.

"That's great!" he congratulated, "But you didn't accept?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't my calling, you know?" I asked wondering if he understood what I meant by that.

"Yeah I can get that, so what is your calling?"

"Being a Magizoologist or possibly even a Dragonologist." I admitted.

"Magizoologist, I don't think I have ever heard of one of those?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"They study magical creatures; they are sometimes referred to as wizarding naturalists."

"Oh okay!" Harry nodded and smiled.

"I am particularly interested in winged horses, unicorns, and dragons" I informed him.

"That's brilliant!" Harry praised. "Did you know Ron, Fred and Georges' older brother Charlie is a dragonologist?"

"No, I didn't know that"

"He is in Romania right now"

"Hum, I wouldn't mind having a chat with him" I smiled. "My mum is actually a Herbologist, we have done a bit of traveling together, but I have yet to go to Romania, I will have to see if she is going there any time soon. I really would love to visit him."

"Well I hope you can, he is a very nice guy." Was Harry hinting at something or was I just imagining it.

"I think it about time we met the train" Fred warned and we all stood, most of them groaning under the new weight of that huge meal.

We grabbed our things and headed for the train, as we went I noticed Fred was looking around now. Where was he, I knew we were both wondering.

He slid up next to me wearing a slightly more worried face.

"Where is he?" I asked guessing from the way Fred was acting he hadn't seen George in their room.

"I don't know, but his things are gone, he must have got them while we were eating. I can only guess he is on the train already." I still hadn't caught sight of him anywhere when we reached the train and climbed on, looking for him as we found our selves an empty car.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny parted ways with us then saying goodbye and then went to find themselves a spot. Lee and Fred sat across from Sadona and me, we all wore worried expression's wondering where George had disappeared to.

The train lurched and started to moved, the scene outside the window slowly slipping by faster and faster as the train picked up speed. I watched as Sadona's head started to drop and her eyes close, she suddenly lurched awake to see us snickering.

"What, I am tried" she pouted. "Fred come here." She waved sleepily at him to come over.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need a pillow." I did my best to push down a giggle. "She is too bony" Sadona pointed to me. "And I don't trust him" she pointed to Lee making us laugh. Fred sighed trying to look like it was such a pain for him to be Sadona's pillow but I saw right threw his little mask.

He plopped down between us and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks" I heard her mumbled before she went out like a light. A giddy look flicked over Fred's face and he wrapped an arm around her, I saw Lee was fighting back a smile like me.

"Hey Miah, why don't we look for the trolley and see if we can get any sweets!" Lee suggested.

"Sure, Fred want anything?" I asked him but he just shook his head looking dreamy. I coughed, trying to hide the giggle that had slipped out and we escaped into the hall.

We walked a bit before Lee doubled over laughing so hard I thought he might couch up his lungs.

"Did you see his face" he gasped. My mouth had curved up into a wide smiled broke across my face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"They are so cute" I sighed, Sadona was so lucky to have a guy so obviously crazy about her.

"Alright" Lee said pulling himself together. "Lets get to the trolley" he said and we started down the hall again.

"Lee!" A girl cried poking her head out of one of the car doors. "Come here!" she beckoned.

"Miah why don't you get what you want from the trolley and I will meet back up with you later."

"Okay" I smiled and I kept walking.

I thought things where going good when I spotted him.

My heart did a back flip but my brain was shouting retreat, RETREAT!

He hadn't seen me yet, maybe I could make a run for it.

Go, run, MOVE, my brain screamed at my legs but I was frozen. It was a loosing battle, he turned and spotted me and my heart just about choked me.

He rushed over to where I stood frozen and his hands grasped my arms, producing a tingling feeling.

I looked up into his perfect grey eyes, his white hair falling on his forehead.

"Miah, I am so sorry" he whispered.

"Draco, its fine" I worked past my heart that had gotten itself lodged it my throat. Happy, I snarled to it in my head.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure" I nodded. He sighed and relaxed a little more.

"Good, I was worried about you" those words made my heart just lodge itself further in my wind pipe. I backed up a step and felt the wall of one of the cars behind me, he followed smile tracing his lips.

Next thing I knew his lips brushed mine and no mater how gentle they were I could still feel the lust.

STOP HIM, I heard my brain scream, but my heart just thumped happily.

What about George, the thought brought tears to my eyes and I pulled out of the kiss, looking to the floor.

"I should get back before they start to worry" I whispered and I broke away from his grasp.

My brain stuck its tongue out triumphantly at my heart, who slowly slid back down to its place in my chest.

I crashed into our car and was met by the most tear jerking scene I have ever seen. Sadona was still asleep in Fred's embrace, but they had adjusted.

Her head rested lightly on his chest and a peaceful smile rested on her lips, his arms were wrapped protectively around her and his head rested on hers. His eyes were closed in sleep and he looked so at peace it made my heart hurt.

Lee had yet to return and I took the seat opposite them staring blankly out the window. Streams of quiet tears made paths down my cheeks, blurring my vision, why was everything so hard, so wrong. Why couldn't it be as easy as Fred and Sadona's love, so pure and innocent?

I rested my forehead on the window releasing a shaky sigh, was this a sign that it wasn't supposed to be, that my feelings for George where wrong?

I closed my eyes to try to stop the flood but it just squeezed past my eye lids. Lee was going to come back sometime and Fred or Sadona will wake up sometime, I can't let them see me like this.

I scrubbed my hands over my face and tried to catch my breath. I couldn't believe I let my emotions over come me like that, I did want to ruin Sadona's moment with Fred, with my bloody tears.

I had just pulled myself together when I heard the door slid opened and Lee snuck in holding two chocolate frogs.

"Look at those two" he rolled his eyes in a playful way, then looked at me smile growing. "Tired?" he teased holding out his arm as if I would curl up next to him like Sadona had done to Fred, I felt a blush grow across my cheeks.

"Lee!" I hiss at him smiling, it felt good to smile.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked putting his arm down and getting a closer took at my face.

"Nothing, I just-" I searched my brain, what would Sadona say? "Got a bit of dust in my eyes" he nodded and backed off, I held in my sigh of relief.

"What did you get off the trolley?" he asked opening one of the chocolate frogs and biting its legs off, one by one.

"Oh, I forgot, I-" I had nothing to save me this time.

"Its okay, here" he handed me his other chocolate frog. I smiled thankfully and popped it into my mouth whole.

We sat in silence the rest of the ride home, breaking it only to snicker quietly at the two sleepy heads.

The train started to slow then pull to a stop, but Sadona and Fred slept on.

"Who's going to wake them?" Lee asked turning to me, looking happy to do it himself.

"Well, I don't want to" I flatly admitted.

"Then I shall have the honors" he looked thoughtful for a moment as if he was trying to decide exactly how he wanted to do this. I arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to get on with it.

A smiled would flick across his face but then he would shake his head, I waited growing impatient quickly.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"SADONA, FRED GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!" I yelled at them.

Sadona was the first to open her eyes with a startled look on her face at my rude wake up call.

I glanced at Lee and saw he was smirking; prat planned me to wake them the whole time!

Sadona looked up curiously as to who she was laying on and Fred, having just woken up seconds ago, released her from his arms and looked down.

Blushed colored their faces as they looked into each others eyes, my heart fluttered for Sadona as a smile embarrassed smile crossed her lips. She stood slowly and Fred did the same, returning the smile.

"Thanks for being my pillow" I had to love Sadona's humor, but I was in a hurry, I wanted to find George.

"Alright, before I die of starvation" I butted in, feeling bad for having to break the moment. Not like Fred didn't deserve it and all…but my stomach was shriveling, a sure sign I was in need of food, now!

"Miah, calm down we are going" Fred laughed looking like he was ready to take on the world.

"I will not calm down until we get off this train!" I shook an angry finger at him and he held up his hands in defense.

We grabbed our things and finally stepped off the train.

I felt my heart soar and my brain panic as I saw him standing there looking for me. When he spotted me getting off the train he hurried over, pushing through the crowd.

"Oh not him now" I growled to myself. I saw Fred, Lee, and Sadona stiffen as he pulled up close in front of me.

"Can we help you?" Fred asked with a bitterness in his voice I had never heard before.

"No _you _can't, but Miah can" Draco spat back and he took my hand leading me away. Shoot me please, someone shoot me now!

"Miah what was wrong back on the train?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes and I could read the worry clearly.

"It was just moving to fast" I managed to get out.

"What is, us?" he asked cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"Yes, I need time to think."

"Okay but remember, I will always have a room open for you if you ever want to just get away." He reassured me and before I could pull away quickly planted a kiss on my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt his hands fall away, I knew he was gone.

"Miah" I heard Sadona whisper.

Why did love hate _me_ so much?

(**A/N** _Aw poor Miah, and OMG are Fred and Sadona not the cutiest thing ever! I **LOVE** those two! Okay if you liked it **PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASSSSEEEE **review! I have only been getting two to three reviews per chapter! What is up! I **REALLY** love reading your reviews so **PLEASE** review! I would like to have at least six or maybe even eight reviews for one chapter, that would really make my day, but don't worry I wont make you wait until I get that many reviews to post the next chapter! But more reviews would be nice, really I am kind of dissapointed in you guys, when you don't review it makes me feel like you didn't like it!** SO PLEASE **review! Thanks! p.s. I would like to thank Weasleyobsessed, Mirage888 and Shadowdawn for all their reviews so far they have review just about **EVERY** chapter! Thanks sooooooooooooooo much you guys! **LOVE YOU GUYS!)**_


	15. CONTEST WINNER!

CONTEST WINNER!!

Congrats to the contest winner Mirage888!

Here is her character!

--

Name: Berenice Geraci, nicknamed B

Age: 17 or 18

Hair: long dark brown and wavy-curly

Eyes: super dark brown with thick black lashes

Height: 5'4"

Body(skinny, lean, ect.): average weight, pale skin

Personality: can be nice but very sarcastic, smart

Job/Interest: intern at Madam Malkin's robe shop

Pet: I'd like a black cat but we don't have to do that, it would be a boy kitty named Nulnoir

Patronus: white tiger

Wand: 10 inch Birch with a dragon scale inside

--

Berenice Geraci or B will be in an upcomming chapter so keep reading!

I would also like to thank everyone who entered! I might be having more contests in the future so you still have a chance to win!


	16. Chapter 14 Going Home & More Bad News

**Me:** You guys are great! I got so many more reviews! Thanks so much!

**Miah:** but don't stop, Adele loves reading what you have to say about her stories!

**George:** so review, review, review!

**Me:** Okay I know you guys have been waiting a while for this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy! and please don't forget to review!

...

It was quiet as the first rays of sun peeked through the window. Fred snored loudly from his bed and Lee's face was hidden in his pillow.

I slipped out of my bed quietly and dressed, then packed my things. I had no intentions of talking to anyone today; I just wanted to be alone.

I crept down to the common room, peeking around the corner of the stair case to see if anyone was down yet, it was empty. I quietly made my way threw the room and out the painting with the sleepy fat lady.

I remember the old days when Fred and I would sneak down these very halls off to prank some poor unsuspecting soul, trying to swallow the laugher that rose in our throats. It brought a smile to my lips for a moment as I roamed the peaceful halls.

I made my way out of the castle and to the lake where I knew I could find a peaceful place to sit. I slid down the trunk of a tree close to the water's edge and I watched the mist rising off the lake as the sun stretched for the sky.

I sighed and let my mind drift; I was a fool to think that Miah would ever want me. Especially after making her deal with Katie, why did I drag it out, look where it got me.

My head fell into my hands I tug at my mind, trying to pull it from those thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a soft dreamy voice ask. I looked up to see none other then Luna Lovegood standing next to me. She looked down at me with her slivery grey eyes, long dirty blond hair slipping off her shoulder.

"Hi Luna" I muttered not sure if I wanted her presence at the moment. She sat next to me and I noticed she was barefoot. She was a strange girl but always seemed nice, I had never really talked to her much.

"Is something troubling you?" she practically whispered looking around at the mist rising up off the lake. Did I lie, or tell the truth, she never seemed the type to laugh at someone, although many people laughed at her.

"Yeah kind of" I answered not meeting her eyes.

"Hum, maybe it is.." but I couldn't catch the rest of what she said as she had turned away from me searching the area. I could only imagine she had named some sort of creature that doesn't exist but make people feel troubled.

We sat in silence for some time and I glanced over at her to see she had started to weave grass together forming some sort of bracelet.

"I saw you are here with Sadona, she had always been nice to me" she commented with that dreamy voice of hers.

"Yeah" I grunted.

"And Miah, Sadona told me a lot about her, pity we never did get to talk." I stiffened as she said Miah's name and I had a feeling she noticed.

"You are friends with Miah too?" she asked and I could feel her eyes assessing me.

"Yes, we are…friends" I whispered.

"Just friends?" she asked and I looked up at her, meeting her expressionless grey eyes.

She saw right through my wall that I had quickly thrown up, not wanting her to see that I wanted to be more then friends, and that there was a chance we might not even be friends anymore.

I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know" I heard my self admit.

"George what is it?" she asked me and I saw she only wanted to help.

"I think I love her" I couldn't believe I just said that and to Loony Lovegood! She smiled warmly at me and I felt a little comforted she didn't laugh.

"So tell her"

"But- she is- she was with Draco" I whimpered.

"So?" So, so, I couldn't confess my love for her while she was with Draco!

"No" I whispered my head falling.

"George, she won't wait forever" she told me but I refused to look up at her. "It is now or never, don't make it never!" she warned.

I breathed in deeply and looked up at her but she was gone. Where did that girl go? I looked wildly around for her but she had disappeared with the dawn.

The sun was a bit higher in the sky and the mist had cleared away from the lake. My stomach growled loudly and with a shake of my head I stood and made my way back into the castle.

I quickly peered into the great hall to see if anyone I wanted to stay away from was there. The tables had been replaced and gold and maroon banners hung over the Gryffindor table. I quickly grabbed a seat filling my plate and shoveling it in as fast as I could.

My eyes were glued on the door hoping that they would all stay away long enough that I could finish and run.

I had just made it out of the great hall and was slipping down the hall when I saw Ginny swing around the corner followed by more voices I had a feeling were the rest of the lot I didn't want to see.

I made a run for the tapestry hanging on the wall and to my greatest pleasure it was the one I desperately hoped it was, I slipped into the secret passage way just in time.

They all walked by and I peek out from behind the tapestry, it was the whole lot of them alright, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lee, Fred, Sadona, and Miah.

My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of her, I wanted to jump from the tapestry but I couldn't I wasn't ready to face her just yet. I waited until they had turned to corner before escaping my little shelter.

Slipping quietly down the halls I reached our common room and the boys' dorms. My trunk sat waiting for me just where I had left it this earlier that morning; I grabbed it slipping down the halls and out into the open air once more.

The train waited patiently for its old passengers and I climbed on unnoticed. I grabbed an empty car, stowed my trunk away, and then closed the blinds.

I looked to the door of the car and wondered if they had locks, I never had remembered them from school years. Oh there it was, I reached out, turned the lock, insuring my privacy.

Taking a seat I leaned back closing my eyes and clearing my mind.

My night had been restless; I had been unable to shake the sight of Miah's hand in Draco's, that prat's answer to my question on where they were going, it had me up almost all night.

Before I realized it I drifted into a deep sleep.

The train jolted and I sat up quickly. The train was moving at a fast pace, I moved aside the blind to the window aside and saw fields rushing past.

How long had I been out? I could hear a low voice out side my door and curiosity urged me to slid to the other side of the car and pull away the blind from the window on the door.

I pulled it back just enough that I could see out without, who ever it was outside, seeing me.

It was Draco, he was facing me and he had someone pinned up against the wall to the left of my window, it was Miah!

He was staring down at her with such lust it made me feel sick. I couldn't see her face, I didn't want to see her face, I feared with all of my heart, well all that was left of my heart, that she was returning the look.

He leaned in and pressed his filthy lips against hers, something I had dreamed of doing for as long as I had known her. My hand was reaching for the lock on the door when she did something that surprised me, but not only me.

She pulled away and ducked her head down, maybe she didn't like him. A hope filled my heart as that thought grew. She murmured something and ran, I watched fearing Draco would run after her, but he didn't.

He stood watching her and then with a look of frustration quickly spun around on his heels and jerkily stormed away.

I watched all of this with confusion; she rejected him, but why? I felt a sprout of hope growing in my chest and I couldn't stop my mind from whirling, maybe there was hope!

I sank back against the my seat and felt a smile slip across my face, I couldn't help the feelings, I couldn't help the joy I felt at Draco's rejection, I couldn't help but play it over and over again in my mind.

Every time the smile growing larger as Miah pulled away and Draco was left jaw hanging, I even started imagining a good and plump fly, flying straight down his throat.

I laughed quietly to myself as I pictured his face as he struggled to dislodge the fly, his pale skin turning blue, as he gripped his throat and squealed like the pig he was. I had to force my self to stop, a little worried at how much I was enjoying imagining that.

I made myself comfortable in the soft seat and found sleep tugging at my eye lids once again. I fought the losing battle against the weight but reality started to blur.

The train jerked to a stop and excited chatter filled the halls, I slowly opened my eyes, we were back.

I pushed aside the blinds hanging in front of the window and saw the platform, people streamed from the train.

I grabbed my trunk and unlocked the door, taking a deep breath before stepping out. I merged into the crowd outside the door, unnoticed by anyone, and I was pushed and shoved all the way out to the open air.

I looked around eagerly for Miah and the rest of them but they were no where to be seen. I found myself an empty bench and watched, the minutes ticked by and I had started to get worried when I saw them.

Sadona and Fred walked close to each other, hints of dark blushes trailing across their cheeks, Lee with a teasing grin on his face, and Miah looking a bit grumpy, in a good humored way.

I watched as she looked in my direction, I felt my heart jump hoping she would spot me, and I stood to welcome them.

I saw a confusion of emotion leap across her face and felt dread sink into my bones, I could have sworn she was looking at me, but I was wrong. It was Draco; I could see his white head bobbing through the crowd as he pushed his way towards her.

Immediately Fred, Sadona, and Lee stiffened at the sight of him and Miah wore a look that seemed to be a cross of the same stiffness and a small hint of happiness. I saw Fred growl at him something but I was to far away to hear, Draco said something back, and then grabbed Miah's hand and led her away.

I hurriedly moved towards Fred, Sadona, and Lee, but I kept my eyes locked on Miah, we all did.

Draco spoke softly to her and she seemed to be resisting him, please resist him Miah, please. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and I had to pull back hard on my self to stop from punching his face in.

I gritted my teeth and I saw Fred and Lee look worriedly to me, the same protectiveness evident in their faces.

Miah started to move away but Draco quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, my blood went cold, and I felt my hands bawl up into fist. I desperately wanted to take him down, wanted to keep his filthy hands off Miah, _my_ Miah!

Draco saw me, I knew he could read the anger clearly and he quickly made himself disappear, his best move that day.

Miah had her eyes squeezed shut and worry lines creased her forehead where Draco had dared to kiss her.

"Miah" Sadona whispered. Miah turned towards us biting her lip and she slowly opened her eyes.

When she looked at me, I could read the confusion in her eyes, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go.

...

I felt my heart jump once more but this time my brain was just as excited, George watched me concern in his eyes.

"Lets go" I heard Sadona whisper, breaking the moment, she took my hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"Yes, I should really be going" Lee quietly said and we all made him promises to keep in touch, he apparated away, saying he would send a letter every day.

"Ready?" Fred asked and we apparated to the shop.

Fred unlocked it and we had only made it to the steps up to the flat when a knock came from the door. Exchanging confused looks Fred answered it to find one of the men who was working on Sadona's shop.

"Miss Marisol?" he asked as she stepped forward.

"Yes?" she seemed worried by his expression, we were all worried.

"Please follow me" we dropped our things and the man led us into the street, to the shop. We walked in silence, the minutes ticked slowly by, before the man broke it.

"I am sorry, my name is Dale Williams, I have been leading the repairs on your shop." The man was as tall as Fred and George, with strong broad shoulders and arms; he had rich light chestnut hair, and friendly deep blue eyes.

He looked young actually, not much older then the guys, and I could tell Fred must have felt threatened because he stayed close to Sadona, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Everything had gone great and I would love to show you how quickly things have been moving" he chirped but I had a feeling there was more to it. "But there is something I think you should see" he added, and I could feel the air tighten with worry, what was it?

We had reached the shop and workers milled around out side, Dale led us into the shop. There across the back wall in big red dripping letters was _Stay away_, Sadona looked shocked to me and I had a feeling a mirrored her expression.

"When did this get here?" She asked and I had to wonder who would do such a thing?

"Just last night, but there are more" he explained. "In the kitchen, sitting room, your room," he waved to me, "and your room" Sadona's hands flew up over her mouth. "It wasn't any of my workers, I can guarantee it!"

"I believe you" she squeaked, I took her hand in my own and gave it a squeeze.

"Who could it have been?" I asked, Dale shrugged, but I could see realization flash across Sadona's face.

"Thank you so much for showing us" Sadona politely thanked Dale and he led us out to the street.

"We will do our best to clean it up and get the shop fixed as soon as we can" he told us and we left after thanking him once more.

The silence pushed down on us and I had a feeling Sadona knew who it was. I had forgotten all about Fred and George, they wore looks of shock but stayed quiet.

"Who did it?" I suddenly demanded when Weasley's Wizard Wheezes came into sight. Fred and George looked confused but Sadona didn't look at me.

"Sadona who did it?" I stopped walking and she slowly looked up at me, jaw clenched and eyes guilty.

She knew who it was.

(**A/N**_ I am SO sorry I took so long to get this out! I have been suffering from a bit more writers block and I really have very little time between school and track! I hate to make you wait but it might be a bit before the next one come out! Sorry! I will give you the right to review and yell at me to hurry up, just don't be too mean! p.s. I know a few of you have suggested a beta reader and I know it would be a good ideal but I really would rather not, sorry if you think I should but I like just doing it myself. I will try extra hard to look over my writing but as I said I have very little time! Worry not though because when track and school end I am going to work really hard on WWAW to make up for the days I missed! Love all you readers!)_


	17. Chapter 15 Who did it?

**George: **look who it is!

**Miah: **ADELE! *hugs me*

**George: **I thought you forgot all about us!

**Me: **I would never do that!

**George: **then why haven't you been on in like a YEAR!

**Me: **Excuse me but I have a life you know!

**George: **yeah I am sure you do...

**Miah: **just ignore him, he is just happy to see you.

**Me: **oh I know, love you too George!

**George: ***sticks out his tongue*

**Me: **very mature... ANYWAY! I AM BACK! And I have a new chapter all ready for you to read so enjoy!

...

The shop warmly waited for us and we hurried in, I had missed it more then I thought I would. It was empty inside, except for our pranks sitting on the shelves; I couldn't wait to open it back up tomorrow. We marched up the stairs to put our things away when a noise at the door stopped us, someone was knocking.

I looked at Fred and he looked back face wrinkled in thought at who it could be. He set his trunk on the step and backtracked to the door, with the rest of us right behind him. A tall man waited, he had broad shoulders, warm blue eyes, and light brown hair.

"Miss Marisol?" he asked Sadona breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes" she answered stepping forward and looking worried by the man's expression.

"Please follow me," we followed him into the street all the way to Sadona's shop. I kept my eyes glued to this guy what did he want?

"I'm sorry my name is Dale Williams, I have been leading the repairs on your shop." Okay well what did he want then? "Everything had gone great and I would love to show you how quickly things have been moving" I could tell this wasn't the whole truth, just by the way he was saying it I could tell there was bad news ahead. "But there is something I think you should see," I knew it.

At that point in the conversation we had reach Sadona's shop and we walked in. Workers stood around watching us as we came in but then they looked away and exchanged looks.

I saw it there on the back wall in blood red dripping letters the warning sparked fear in my heart. _Stay away,_ the words sent a chill down my spine and I knew it didn't wan the girls moving back in here. Even if I had to sleep on that stiff couch for the rest of my life I would do it for them.

"When did this get here?" Sadona asked and I had a feeling this was done by the same people who sent those guys after Sadona, who could be so cruel? "Just last night, but there are more" he explained. "In the kitchen, sitting room, your room," he gestured to Miah, "and your room" I watched as Miah and Sadonas' faces turn from surprise to horror. "It wasn't any of my workers, I can guarantee it!"

"I believe you," Sadona shakily said.

"Who could it have been?" Miah asked and I looked to Dale but he just shrugged.

"Thank you so much for showing us," Sadona politely thanked him and we escaped to the street.

"We will do our best to clean it up and get the shop fixed as soon as we can," Dale said as we left and we started for home. Miah looked at Sadona questioningly and Fred and I watched them, wondering what was going on.

"Who did it?" Miah demanded as the shop came into view and I looked at her surprised, how would Sadona know?

"Sadona who did it?" Miah asked once more and it shocked me to see the guilty look on Sadona's face. Did she know?

…

"Sadona please tell us!" I urgently said taking her hands in my own and my eyes pleading.

"Inside," she whispered nodding to the shop and I drug her in, the boys following behind. They were so quiet I forgot they were they and it worried me a bit, they were rarely ever so silent.

"Who!" I demanded getting impatient.

"Remember I told you about her when the rock…" she let the sentence fade but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Her, really?" I asked still amazed that there was someone who didn't like Sadona.

"Yeah," she nodded solemnly.

"But why?" I whispered and then we remembered Fred and George didn't know who we were talking about.

"Who?" Fred and I could see he really wanted to know I think I knew why.

"Um," I looked to Sadona and she seemed to be debating whether or not to tell him.

"Who?" he repeated and it was directed at the both of us.

"Remember Gwen Brady?" she asked hesitantly and they both thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I think so, she was the same year as you right?" George pondered.

"Yes she was, well we never really got along…" she said and Fred watched her very closely. "It all started our second year when the guy she liked asked me out and she never seemed to get over it. Of course things were said, that shouldn't have been, and the hate has grown over the years." She admitted. "When I opened this little shop I should have known she would be out to get me but I never knew she would go to such lengths." She hung her head. "I shouldn't have been so mean," she sighed, Sadona, mean, I couldn't picture it. I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"So you were mean to someone the first time in your life, it's nothing to be ashamed of, she is the one who took it too far," I comforted her.

"We need to tell someone-" Fred started to say.

"No!" Sadona cut him off. "No one needs to know," she waved her hands around in the air.

"But she destroyed your home and could have killed you!" Fred protested looking extremely protective for a moment.

"No," Sadona repeated firmly.

"You know she won't stop," I reminded her.

"Just don't tell!" she pleaded and something was telling me maybe there was more to the story, something that was very important and personally that Sadona couldn't tell us. "Just don't okay?" she begged.

"Fine but if she hurts you again…" Fred started but stopped when we all looked at him curiously.

"I don't like it but I am doing it for you," I told her and I probed her with my eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered and then slowly made her way up to the flat. I watched her leave and let out a heartbroken sigh when I heard the door close. What was it that she wasn't telling me? I looked back to Fred and George to find Fred was fuming.

"How can I just sit back and let it go!" he mumbled forcefully to himself and I placed a hand on his arm. He looked at me and his glare softened.

"I know how you feel but we have to trust her, I have a feeling there is something she's not telling us, something she can't tell us." I told him and he grimaced.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again."

…

"Sadona please tell us!" Miah pleaded to her best friend.

"Inside," and she gestured with her head to the shop. We followed not saying a word. Speechless for the first time I could remember. The girls seemed to forget we were there and they didn't even look our way.

"Who!" Miah demanded again and I could tell she was getting impatient.

"Remember I told you about her when the rock…" Sadona stopped there and Miah nodded. What I wondered to myself and looked to Fred who seemed just as confused.

"Her, really?" Miah asked and she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Sadona confirmed and I could feel the curiosity gnawing inside of me, who!

"But why?" Miah whispered and then seemed to remember us. She looked over her shoulder at our curios faces and I couldn't read her beautiful blue eyes.

"Who?" Fred asked and they seemed to chew over whether to tell us who or not.

"Um," Miah stuttered and she looked to her best friend.

"Who?" Fred said again and I could see he was close to pleading with them to tell him.

"Remember Gwen Brady?" Gwen Brady, the name rang a bell but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Yeah I think so, she was the same year as you right?" I asked wondering if I was thinking about the right girl.

"Yes she was, well we never really got along…" she said and Fred watched her very closely. "It all started our second year when the guy she liked asked me out and she never seemed to get over it. Of course things were said, that shouldn't have been, and the hate has grown over the years." She admitted. "When I opened this little shop I should have known she would be out to get me but I never knew she would go to such lengths." She hung her head. "I shouldn't have been so mean," I felt my heart go out to the poor girl as she stood looking rejected.

"So you were mean to someone the first time in your life, it's nothing to be ashamed of, she is the one who took it too far," Miah told the truth, I had never know Sadona to be mean, she teased, and like anyone got grumpy, but never really mean.

"We need to tell someone-" Fred started to say.

"No!" Sadona jumped in. "No one needs to know," the urgency in that request startled me, why didn't she want to tell someone?

"But she destroyed your home and could have killed you!" Fred's voice was getting high pitched meaning he was on the verge of panicking; I knew how he felt about Sadona. To be truthful, if I was in his shoes with Miah, I would do the same.

"No," Sadona repeated firmly.

"You know she won't stop," Miah told Sadona firmly and I knew Miah didn't like not telling anymore then we did.

"Just don't tell!" Sadona sounded like she might burst into tears and how could we say no. "Just don't okay?" her green eyes pleaded.

"Fine but if she hurts you again…" I could hear the protectiveness in Fred's voice.

"I don't like it but I am doing it for you," Miah looked sternly at her best friend and I saw something being said with their eyes and Sadona shook her head.

"Thanks," Sadona looked a little more relaxed and then turned to head up to the flat. We all watched her go and when the door closed Miah let out such a sigh that my heart fell to pieces at the sound of it. She looked back at us and her eyes went right to Fred, no matter how hard I tried to catch her gaze.

"How can I just sit back and let it go!" I heard Fred mutter angrily. I looked to him to see Miah place a hand on his arm and he relaxed. I felt a twig of jealousy; I knew it was my brother, and that he loved Sadona. I just couldn't help it.

"I know how you feel but we have to trust her, I have a feeling there is something she's not telling us, something she can't tell us." Miah said and I felt a little alarmed, what wasn't Sadona telling us?

"I just don't want her to get hurt again." Fred sighed and I couldn't agree with him more.

(A/N OMGS I AM BACK! Woot! I worked really hard to get this here and I know it is short but its is the next chapter! I know I haven't edited in like year but I really want to get back to work in this so look out for more chapters in the future! PLEASE review and feel free to yell at me for taking so long, I don't mind, just not too mean though! Thanks a bunch!)


	18. Chapter 16 Normal Day at the Shop

**I won't waste your time with our noraml babble, I will let you get right to the chappie! (well that and I couldn't think of anything...so...) ENJOY! :D**

I sat at the counter the next day feeling a bit cross, I only wanted to help Sadona by telling, but she just wouldn't allow it. I folded my arms over my front and pursed my lips into a frown, that wasn't the only thing bothering me though. What was I going to do about Draco? It was quite obvious he liked me, a lot, maybe too much. But I was just so confused on how I felt, I mean I think I like him too and then there is George.

I felt a flutter in my stomach even just at the thought of him and I knew who my choice was but I was still confused. And quickly growing frustrated so I pushed those thoughts aside for now.

Sadona was up in the flat resting, yesterday had taken a toll out of her and rest seemed the best option. Although it took me and Fred to talk her into it, she was a go, go, go, kind a person, so when she needed to stop, stop, stop, it wasn't easy. But I loved her for that because I was the opposite, I didn't hesitate to stop but was a little more reluctant to go. Maybe that was why I found relationships so hard?

"Miah," I heard and just noticed the big hand waving in front of my face, Fred looked at me his eyebrows drawn together on his forehead. "Hello?" he drawled. "Anyone home?" I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Did you want something or just had the urge to annoy me?" I asked sarcastically and he chuckled. I was surprised at how well he seemed to be taking Sadona's decision, or how well he made it look like he was taking it.

"Yes I needed something, I need you to restock that shelf over there, looking a bit bare," he pointed to the shelf by the door and I saluted him before heading in the back for supplies.

It was a slow day and I decided it wouldn't be a bad ideal to get some reading done while I could. I finished the shelf and pulled my new book from under the counter, it was called _The Hunger Games, _some muggle book I found but I was really enjoying it.

I had only read about two pages when the prophet slapped against my shoulder. I dropped my book and practically fell off my stool.

"Seems Fred and George are letting you slack, lucky I'm here to fix that," Sadona smirked and I groaned picking up my book. I really hoped this wasn't how Sadona was going to spend her day "relaxing" because I don't know how long I would be able to take it.

"You're not really going to are you?" I wined.

"Well it is a slow day…" she noticed obviously taking pity on my poor soul. "I will let it slid today but tomorrow...watch your back!" she warned.

"Thanks, now back to the couch with you!" I shooed and it was her turn to groan.

"But it's so boring," she complained.

"Read a book," I suggested.

"EW, no," Sadona wasn't a book reader, for as long as I have known her she never read for fun.

"Well you could always learn to love it," I pushed while I tried to find the page I was so rudely torn from.

"No thank you, I think I will draw," I shrugged and made sure she went up stairs again before looking back to my book.

"Do you have any paper?" A paragraph later the whisper came from my side. _When did she come back down_? I rolled my eyes and looked up from my book.

"No I don't," I flatly answered and she stared me down with her big green eyes.

"Are you sure?" _She must be trying to drive me mad,_ I concluded.

"Pretty sure," I answered with a fake smile, inside I was banging my head on the counter.

"Oh," she stood there looking at me and me her. A minute rolled by and she still hadn't moved. I felt precious reading time slipping away and it only made me all the more irritable. I was about to open my mouth to tell her to get back to the bloody couch when I was interrupted by the door banging open.

We all looked to the entrance, Verity, Sadona, and I, to see a girl with long wavy dark brown hair standing in the door way. She was around the same height as Sadona who was about 5,4 and she grinned when she saw my best friend.

"Sadona!" she shirked.

"B!" she cried and hobbled forward to embrace this new girl.

"I heard what happened," the girl whose name was B said and she looked sad for a moment. "I had to come and see you!" a huge smile lit up her face once more.

"I didn't see you at Hogwarts, where were you?" Sadona asked and she wrapped an arm around B's waist and they started to walk over. Verity, loosing interest, looked back down to her magazine but I watched with curiosity.

"I couldn't make it, family thing, my cousin just had her baby and we all just had to go out and see him, cute little thing," she explained.

"Oh, well I missed you." Sadona finally seemed to snap back into reality and she winked at me. Well I guess she wouldn't be bored anymore. "This here is my Best Friend from America-"

"Miah, heard a lot about you," B said holding out a hand. I smiled warmly and took hers.

"This is Berenice, we were both in Ravenclaw together," Sadona explained. That's right I remembered her telling me about B now and nodded. "I can't believe it has been so long since I last saw you?" Sadona exclaimed.

"Sadona, rest," I reminded her. She looked a little less glum about it now and that made me feel better.

"Right what happened to you and your shop?" B asked and Sadona started to explain as she led her up to the flat. Fred came out of the back and looked around.

"Was someone just here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Sadona's friend B just came, they went up to the flat," I informed him and he nodded then turned back around.

I slowly picked my book back up, silently praying that was the last disturbance, and I escaped back into the story.

A few hours later and three chapters to the end of the book, B and Sadona reappeared. I set my book down not minding as much this time and I smiled at them.

"Enjoying your book?" Sadona asked seeing I was in a much better mood now.

"You bet, now that everyone decided to stop bothering me, I could finally make a dent in it!" I joked.

"You call that a dent?" Sadona teased picking it up. "You're practically done, when did you start it?"

"This morning…" I cracked up as she pretended to faint.

"Miah you are a freak of nature!" She cried and it was my turn to slap her with the prophet that she had forgotten on the counter. "We are really close, could you tell?" Sadona informed B who watched us with an amused look.

"Too close if you ask me," I teased as I threw the prophet back down and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I hear bickering; I wonder who it could be?" I heard Fred ask before coming from the back. "Oh wait, who else could it be but you two," he winked at us and leaned against the counter next to me. George followed after him and I gave him a small smile, I hoped he wasn't still mad about that whole Draco thing. I still felt horrible about how he looked after his brawl with Draco.

To my relief he smiled back and came and stood on my other side.

"B, good to see you again," Fred welcomed.

"Yeah, it's been too long," George added.

"Fred, George," she said looking from one to the other her eyebrows creased in a thoughtful look. "Still can't tell you apart," she gave up trying and laughed. "Well I should be heading back to Madam Malkin's robe shop; they might start wondering where I'm at!" She waved goodbye and left the shop with a ring from the bell over the door.

"Back to work you lot!" Fred joked and Verity and I both shook our heads sadly.

"There hasn't been much _work _all day," I reminded him.

"Well Georgie and I have been busy, haven't we?" Fred asked and George nodded but not very convincingly.

"I have been hard at work with this book, so…" I picked it back up and Sadona shot me a look that said go-on-finish-it-_I've- barely-made-a-dent! _I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes. "And you have a date with a couch if I recall?" I reminded.

"Come on, I have been sitting there all day now!" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"Well what exactly were you planning to do?" And I knew I got her there.

"Fine but tomorrow can I go shopping?" I let out an exasperated sigh and saw Fred's worried look from the corner of my eye.

"Well you can't go alone and I am not under any circumstances going so unless you have someone to take along, no." I hated playing mother hen but someone had to. Fred relaxed and George smiled at my hatred toward shopping.

"B!" She shouted after a moment's thought. "She can go with me!" I had to laugh at how happy she looked when she thought of that and I shrugged.

"If she can then its fine with me," I shrugged and then lifted my book, glancing at her over top of it.

"Okay, I am going!" She huffed but I could tell she was much happier now.

"Very well handled," Fred complemented interrupting me from being absorbed into the book. I gave a snarl and he back away hands raised.

"I'll just be leaving then," he dashed behind the curtain in mock fear and George followed. I watched until the last of him disappeared and then turned back to my book.

…

I didn't know how Miah was taking Sadona's news and Fred; well it wasn't going too well. We sat in the back, not working, not even thinking about working, our mind just spinning from what we had heard. Last night wasn't pleasant, I couldn't fall asleep and I knew Fred hadn't either from the sounds of his restlessness.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him and he looked up at me, I could tell his wheels were turning.

"I won't break my promise," he seemed to decide.

"Why do you think she wanted us not to tell?" I asked, pondering over it myself.

"I don't know but that's what I keep wondering." There was a pause and a thoughtful silence fell over us.

"So what are you going to do?" I looked at him, my eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you" going to do about Miah?" He clarified.

"I'm not sure," I knew he was thinking about what I told him about Miah ducking away from Malfoy.

"It sounds like she is confused." He pointed out once more.

"Well I am going to let it go until she figures it out, if she is happy then I am happy." I tried to sound as firm as I could but inside I prayed she wouldn't pick Draco.

"Well when I saw her this morning she seemed to be back to her old self," Fred said changing the subject. "Well after I pulled her from a deep thought." I wondered what she might have been thinking about.

"Well that's good," I nodded. Just then the sound of loud voices reached us from the front.

"I'll go see who it is," Fred said and left.

I rested my head in my hands and tried to stop thinking about her, she had dominated my mind since the first day I had seen her in the shop. I guess she had hurt my feels pretty badly when I saw her with Malfoy, I was protective of her. If she didn't want me, and I didn't blame her if she didn't, I had been such a bloody fool when it came to her, I would just have to deal with it. I really meant it about her being happy though, because as long as she was I would be. I was crazy about this girl.

"It was just one of Sadona's many friends," Fred informed me as he sauntered in.

"Oh," I was broken from my thoughts. "Think we should at least try to get a little work done?" I asked him.

"I was going to try to take a little nap," Fred admitted letting his head rest on the back of the chair.

"Of course you were," I rolled my eyes. "I guess I will do all the work then."

In a few hours I had gotten nowhere with work, but I had been captured by my thoughts more than once and fell asleep for a few minutes by accident. Groaning loudly, I stood from the chair and stretched, placing my hands on the small of my back.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I teased as Fred woke from his slumber.

"Good morning to you too," he stood next to me and then grimaced. "Looks like you could use a bit of beauty rest as well." It wasn't what he said but how seriously he managed to say it that made me laugh.

"Glad to see you still have a sense of humor though," he gave my shoulder a gentle punch and I followed him as we went to see how everything was going.

"I hear bickering; I wonder who it could be?" Fred asked before pushing through the curtain and stepping out into the shop. "Oh wait, who else could it be but you two," I saw Sadona and Miah both roll their eyes at him. There was another girl there too, she had long dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders in silky waves. I took my attention from her and looked to Miah who gave me a small smile which I eagerly returned. She seemed relieved and I was happy to have put her at ease and leaned against the counter at her side.

"B, good to see you again," Fred said and at the sound of her name I remembered exactly who she was.

"Yeah, it's been too long," I welcomed making her smile.

"Fred, George," B looked between us obviously trying to remember who was who. "Still can't tell you apart," she laughed giving up. "Well I should be heading back to Madam Malkin's robe shop; they might start wondering where I'm at!" She said her goodbyes and then scurried out.

"Back to work you lot!" Fred pretended to crack a whip and I shook my head at him.

"There hasn't been much _work _all day," Miah pointed out.

"Well Georgie and I have been busy, haven't we?" _Oh sure we had, _I thought laughing to myself but tried to nod convincingly.

"I have been hard at work with this book, so…" Miah said picking her book back up and Sadona shot her a look, making Miah laugh. "And you have a date with a couch if I recall?" She told Sadona.

"Come on, I have been sitting there all day now!" Poor Sadona but it was what she needed..

"Well what exactly were you planning to do?" Sadona was quiet a moment then narrowed her eyes at Miah.

"Fine but tomorrow can I go shopping?" Miah let out a sigh and I knew that wasn't going to settle too well with Fred.

"Well you can't go alone and I am not under any circumstances going, so unless you have someone to take along, no." Miah wasn't budging on what she had said, you could tell by her tone and I knew Sadona wouldn't even try to get around it. I couldn't help but smile at Miah, she really hated shopping.

"B!" I could almost picture the light bulb over Sadona's head. "She can go with me!" Miah laughed at her best friend's determination.

"If she can then its fine with me," I saw Fred nod and Miah lifted her book up once more, ending the conversation. She must have done something though because Sadona frowned at her.

"Okay, I am going!" She stormed up the steps but she was a much happier girl now.

"Very well handled," Fred made the mistake of saying and Miah glanced at him and gave a low growl.

"I'll just be leaving then," Fred noticed his wrong move and fled the scene and I followed smiling to myself. Thing seemed to be getting back to normal and I hoped they would stay that way.

(A/N YES! Here is the next chapter! (only a month or two or three later haha!) I really hoped all you like it! Aelthar101 your tips were great! Thanks so much! I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do but know I think I've got it figured out! Remember I LOVE reading your reviews sooo pleaasseee hit that button and review! You guys are the best!)


	19. Chapter 17 Oh Boy

(A/N okay so I am having a massive brain fart and I can not think of any conversations to be had in the beginning! But at least I am getting chapters out so I guess it doesn't really matter then! Haha, so enjoy!)

Luckily for Sadona, B was all for some shopping and they were gone right after the shop had only just opened. I shuddered as I overheard their plans but I was still happy for her and glad she had someone to go with. I couldn't help but hope we could have a bit busier of a day today; I had finished my book last night and didn't have any others to read. I sat alone at the counter; Verity had come in but left when she said she didn't feel too good.

"Well get out of here, I don't want to be sick either!" I shooed her from the shop and promised I would tell the guys whenever they decided to get back. They had gone to their mum's for lunch, "to make her happy," as Fred had put it.

The quiet in the shop was deafening and I knew boredom would set in at any moment. I searched Verity's side of the counter, hoping she had left something of use behind and I was rewarded with the magazine she had flipped through yesterday.

I wasn't much for magazines either but I was flexible. I slowly turned each page, reading over them a few times, trying to make it last. I wondered how she could read this gossip, as I watched a woman wearing a ridicules dragon scale dress walk down a runway. The scales glimmered and changed colors as she moved and I couldn't help feeling sad for the poor dragon they stole them from.

I sighed and propped my elbow on the counter, resting my cheek in my palm. As I leaned over the pages my eyelids started to feel heavy and I found instead of boredom I was fighting off sleep. So when the bell of the door tinkled it sounded like a bang and I jolted up.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" A silky voice purred and I felt my blood run cold.

_Not him, of all people why him, why today? I was alone in the shop with Draco Malfoy!_ The thought hit me like a wave and sucked me under but I couldn't let him see.

"Oh no, of course not," I gave a small smile. He returned it and then I watched as his grey eyes traveled around the room and a disgusted sneer took its place on his face.

"I can't believe you work and live here, you poor soul," he gave me a pitying look. "You know there is always a room open for you at my place," he reminded as if I had forgotten.

"I know," I wished I could hide from those hungry eyes.

"So where is everyone?" To my relief his eyes left me to scan the place once more. _Did I tell the truth or lie?_

"They're out but they should be back soon." _Why would I need to lie, I didn't need to lie, right?_

"Is that so? How rude to leave you all by yourself," he swooped in closer and I scooted back.

There was something snake like about him, like he was looking for the right moment to strike, and for the first time I feared this man. I started to hope that Fred and George would walk through the doors or Sadona and B, anyone just so that I didn't have to be here with him alone any longer.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry, I…" I tried to think quickly, some sort of excuse but I had nothing. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed in question.

"You ducked out on me on the train and now, what's wrong?" He demanded but didn't let me speak. "It's that Weasley isn't it?" His lip rose in a snarl.

"So what if it is?" I asked remembering then that I wasn't some helpless little girl; I could take care of myself.

"I will not lose to a Weasley!" He yelled and I stepped away from his fury, I had never seen him this way before and it was scary.

"I think you better leave," I said in a low voice.

"What?" He growled.

"I said I think you best be leaving!" I let my voice rise a bit and decided then and there who I was going to be choosing.

"You will regret that," he threatened and swept away, banging the door open and then slamming it closed. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders then and I slumped against the counter.

…

The visit to mum's was nice and we left with full stomachs and happy smiles. But they slid off when we entered the shop and found Miah there, alone, and leaning on the counter.

"Miah what are you doing here alone, are you okay?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," she smiled and looked up and I saw she was looking through one of Verity's magazines. "Verity wasn't feeling good so I sent her home," she added.

"Oh okay, anything happen while we were gone?" Fred asked and leaned against the front of the counter.

"Nope, another slow day."

…

I couldn't help wondering if Draco was going to act on his threat but after a week he still had yet to make an appearance. Sadona had brightened up after her day out with B and things were going quite nicely. B and Sadona were going to go out once more that day but when B said she couldn't Sadona turned to me.

"Come on Miah, we won't go for long, just a little!" She begged. "We can go for lunch, have some girl time, best friend time," she baited.

"I don't know," I mulled it over.

"Don't make me go alone," she wagged her finger in my face.

"You know that won't be happening," I jerked my thumb over at Fred who was talking to a young boy who had asked about one of their newer products. Sadona groaned, trying to hide her blush but I saw it.

"We can stop at a book store on the way home," she sang and I ground my teeth.

"We go for a few hours tops, no longer," I bargained.

"Done!" She didn't even hesitate.

"Miah and I are going shopping be back in a bit!" Sadona yelled and grabbed my arm in her iron grip.

"Okay!" Fred called after us and waved, then laughed at me as she pulled me from the shop.

"You hate me," I grumbled.

"No I love you silly," she gave me a poke in the side trying to bring out a smile.

"Oh well I _love _you too!"

I guess it wasn't that bad, but I would never tell Sadona that. It was nice to spend some one-on-one time with her and the ice cream then book store made it all worth it. I left with at least seven new books and a million eye rolls and gagging from Sadona.

"Don't make me buy a book for you too," and after that she stopped. It is quite humorous how someone who loves books to the death could be such good friends with someone who would rather die then read one.

"You don't know what you're missing," I said we left the shop.

"I don't think I mind," she shrugged, weighed down by the bags full of her new clothes. I wondered how all this walking was going for her but she was still going strong, like a little bright blue tank. With her baby blue blouse, blue jeans, and blue heels that made me shudder.

"I guess the person that said opposites attract was right," I laughed and that made Sadona laugh as well.

"Yeah well you're the best thing that had ever happened to me," she said and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"And I loved you like the sister I never wanted," I teased but I meant it and she knew it.

We turned down an empty ally still absorbed in our chatter; we only had a little ways left to get to the shop and were happy to get home. We had yet to bring it up about Sadona's shop and when that was finished, we didn't want to leave the guys but I'm sure they would like their beds back.

So into our conversation were we that we didn't even notice the shadowy form by in the door way a few paces up. Only when it had stepped out in the middle of the ally did we notice and stop.

"I hate to interrupt but we have some unfinished business, hum?" I recognized the voice immediately and froze but Sadona didn't.

"What do you want?" She fearlessly challenged.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want anything with you, just her," he leapt forward and grabbed my arm. In the surprise of this action he was able to tear me from Sadona's arm around my waist. I cried out and she jumped after me, my books spilled across the ground and Sadona's new clothes fell in their bags at her sides.

"Let me go!" I yelled and he gave me a jerk.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," he snarled.

"Let her go!" Sadona fearlessly demanded and stepped toward us. Before we knew what was happening Draco had his wand out and Sadona was sent sprawling. She landed on the unforgiving cobble stones with a grunt that made me cry out for my best friend. I reached for my own wand with my free hand but as I did I saw it being waved before my face.

"Too late," he sneered.

"Sadona!" I called to her still form on the ground. To my relief I saw her hand move and then she tried to rise but couldn't.

"Miah!" She yelled but then we were gone.

(A/N OH cliff hanger, sorry I couldn't help it! Oh and sorry it was so short, I will try to make the next one longer! So how is this for a comback? Haha! Okay I will shut up and go start working on the next chapter for my lovely fans! Remember R&R and make me a happy girl! Thanks!)


	20. Chapter 18 Cliff Hanger, Oh MY!

(Well I guess I have given up on the little conversations here... sorry bout that but I can't think of anything intresting for them to say... Anywho I know your brain is already drifting from my babbling and you want to read my new chapter, so I shall stall thee no more! ENJOY!)

Draco's hand was still clamped hard on my arm when we landed on a long white stone drive, leading to a huge white mansion. He started to drag me along, but my brain was just starting to catch up with what had just happened. I pulled away from him; _was Sadona okay?_

"Let me go!" I cried, using my free hand to claw at his.

"Stop struggling!" He gave me a shake and I yelped.

"I will never stop fighting you!" I yelled in his face.

"What is wrong with you, I thought you liked me!" He was frustrated as he turned on me.

"I liked the man I thought you were, not this. You're a cruel, selfish, evil-" but I didn't get to finish.

"Shut up!" I felt the sting of a slap on my cheek. I doubled over and collapsed on the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. I wanted to get back to Sadona; I wanted to get away from this stranger whom I thought I liked.

"What does he have that I don't?" He was still infuriated. "I have money, whatever you would want would be yours, _and_ I'm much better looking than he is! What does he have?" he demanded, roughly grabbing my chin and forcing my head up so he could see my face. I stared him right in those cold grey eyes and spoke the truth.

"He has a heart." With that said, I spat in his face. He reeled back and angrily wiped off his face.

"How dare you, you bloody little beast." He drew back a black polished shoe and kicked me right in the side. "How could I have thought you classy and appealing? You're just a filthy little scamp just like them! But I will put you in your place." He growled and kicked me again, and I fell forward onto my hands.

"Well I don't know how I could have ever thought you _appealing _either; you're just a cold snake!" I managed to catch my breath but it only edged me on and he kicked me all the harder. I cried out as his pointed shoe struck me in the ribs and fell to the ground clutching my side.

"Take that!" he laughed; he laughed at my pain! I could feel the tears dribbling down my cheeks.

"I hate you!" I screamed and tensed for the next kick.

"Do you really?" He leaned down and grabbed the front on my shirt and dragged my battered body up. He stared at me eyes narrowed and I used the opportunity to swing my own fist. I caught him in the cheek and he fell back, stunned and I fell flat on my back. The wind was squeezed from my chest and I was left gasping.

"You worthless scum," he gingerly touched his cheek and made a pained face. He puckered his lips and spat. Blood colored the white stones, and he grimaced. I saw my punch had split his lip as he dabbed at it with a finger.

"You'll pay for that one," he growled and towered down over me, and I felt tears of fear prick at the back of my eyes. _Oh George, I need you now!_

…

Miah seemed a little weird when we asked how things had gone in the shop while we were gone, but I didn't really question it. She seemed fine and happy, so I wasn't worried. To my delight, as each day passed, her mood seemed to get better and better, and I thought for sure things were falling right back into place.

I couldn't help but laugh from where I sat at the counter as Miah fought back Sadona's big green puppy dog eyes. B hadn't been able to make it shopping and Sadona really wanted to go, so she picked the next best person. I could hear Sadona begging Miah, while Miah stood firm.

But it wasn't long before she caved and allowed Sadona to drag her from the shop. I laughed, yet couldn't help but pity her.

"Poor Miah," Fred said after the boy he had helped, paid and left. We were working the counter today, Verity had owled earlier saying she couldn't make it in. That was the third time this week! We gave each other sly smiles when we read the note. I had a feeling it was more than just a sickness, as this had happened the last time she was seeing that one bloke a couple months ago.

"Yeah, I feel bad. You should have gone instead." I teased and poked his arm. He narrowed his eyes at me and moved away, but a small smile flicked across his lips.

"So you and Miah would be here alone?" he retorted smartly.

"Maybe," I traced an invisible pattern on the counter top. "You notice her moods are getting better?"

"How could I miss it?" He said it jokingly, but I knew he was as grateful as I was.

"Well I think I am going to just come out and tell her how I feel." The words rushed out before I could think twice about saying them.

"Good for you!" Fred called and clapped my shoulder. Just then we got some business, and after a broad smile Fred sauntered away.

_Yeah I would tell her, but when, and how? _I started to rehearse my lines in my head, trying to see how I would word it. When I went in back I stopped and faced Miah's robe hanging on her peg.

"Miah, well you see… for a while I- Um I just wanted to… MERLIN! Why is this so hard?" I couldn't even talk to her work robe; I couldn't help but feel stupid. This was going to be harder then I could have ever imagined. I kicked an empty box and sent it flying, then continued to work on what I would say.

I was still working on it a few hours later, as I sat at the counter tracing the invisible pattern again. I was falling all over myself in front of the imaginary Miah in my mind, and I knew there was no hope. At that thought I only became all the more nervous. I was going to tell her though, but I was going to mess up. Would she laugh, think it's cute, or frown and look worried?

I was just about beating my head on the counter in frustration when the bell above the door rang. The sight I saw made my blood run cold and my troubling thoughts evaporate.

Sadona slumped against the door frame, her hair a mess of crazy curls, and her face dirty and streaked with tear stains. Her forearms were scraped and bleeding, along with her hands and knees.

"Sadona!" I heard Fred cry, and he was at her side before I even finished taking her in. "Are you okay?" he firmly demanded, as he slipped a hand around her waist and helped her in. She shook her head and his brows furrowed together in a worried frown. I knew he was about to ask her more, but I was distracted. My stomach dropped and my heart stopped and I thought would throw up.

"Where is Miah?" my voice shook. I couldn't stop it, and Fred's eyes met mine. A shuddering sob made Sadona crumple against Fred and he held her gingerly in his arms, as if she might break.

"Where is she?" I whispered, and Sadona looked at me, her eyes spilling over and lip trembling. I didn't want to ask one more time. I didn't know if I could, everything was numb.

"He took her." I had to strain to hear what she said, it was just a whisper.

"Who took her?" I questioned, and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Draco." My hands balled into fist at the sound of his name and I felt a snarl pull at my lips. I pulled out my wand and saw Fred look alarmed.

"George!" he cried, reaching out for me. "No, don't-" but I didn't hear the rest, I was gone.

The only reason I knew where Draco lived was because of that time Fred and I got lost looking for this one shop Lee had told us about. Turned out it didn't even exist; it was just an excuse to get us out of the shop so they could plan a little surprise party for our birthday.

But while we wandered about, we came across a really pretty white pebble lane and a tall black iron gate. A plaque on the gate told us it belongs to a Draco Malfoy and, well, we only know one of those.

I landed on the white stones inside the gate and started to run down the lane. As I ran, something caught my eyes, and I stopped to see the stones in one place where disturbed, as if someone had fallen on them. My eyes scanned the spot and I felt my stomach do a sickening twist; there, on some of the stones, was blood.

I ran on with increased determination, a tad fearful of what I might find waiting for me.

…

Draco grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me after him, but I just slumped in his grasp. He was thin and not very muscular, having never really done any real work a day in his life, so he soon got frustrated with pulling me along.

"Come on!" he cried, yanking me to my feet, but I dug in my heels. "Move!" he demanded, fighting me with his own weight, which really wasn't much more than mine. I struggled against him, my side throbbing and small squeals of protest escaping my lips.

"Please stop!" I begged, but he ignored me and kept going toward the huge white mansion that had appeared at the end of the drive.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, louder than I had intended, but after a few seconds I was glad.

"Miah!" I would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"George!" I screamed, and the moment after I did a fist collided with my face. I was knocked backwards, landing flat on my back, but I quickly pulled myself up despite the throbbing now coming from my cheek.

"Miah!" His voice sounded again, and this time he was closer!

"Geor-" but I was cut off by a sharp cuff from Draco that brought tears to my eyes.

"Shut up!" he demanded, and I could see he looked a bit worried and very mad. I knew George would hear my cut off yell and be worried. I also knew at any moment he would come running around the turn in the lane and beat Draco senseless.

"Get up!" Draco grabbed me under my armpits and brought me to my feet again, but I swayed unsteadily. He gave me a rough shove and I fell to the ground once more, the sharp edges of the pebbles digging into my palms.

"Miah!" I heard the shout from right behind us. We both turned and saw George, who was only a few paces behind us, staring. His face was red, from the running or anger I didn't know, but it was red. His eyes went from wide with shock to narrow with hate as Draco blocked him from me.

"George," I whispered feeling dizzy.

"How dare you." George's voice was low, dangerously low.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded. I could picture the sneer on his ugly face.

"How dare you hurt Miah like that!" George took a step forward.

"What are you going to do about it?" Draco tempted, and I could see the wand in his hand behind his back. George growled deep in his throat and lunged.

"No!" I screamed as Draco whipped his wand from behind his back, while George rocketed toward him.

(A/N So, so, so! How did you like it! I used some of Aelthar101's helpful advise and I really hope you like it, because I think it is good. Not to brag or anything but thanks a BUNCH Aelthar101, you are a story saver! LOL! Alright, so you know the drill, not that you have finished the new and saddly smallish chapter you must hit that button bellow and tell me to hurry up with the next chapter okay! Also adding what you think of this is GREAT! Thanks you guys! p.s. I would like to thank my new Beta as well, Mirage888 YOU ROCK! haha)


	21. Chapter 19 George to the Rescue!

(A/N HERE IT IS! :D The next chapter and I think this one might be my favorite! You'll understand once you start reading! ENJOY!)

"Leave me alone!" The cry was desperate, and only made me push harder.

"Miah!" I shouted, knowing it was her.

"George," she screamed and I could hear the fear, even though I was still pretty far from her.

"Miah." Every step took me closer to her and I could hear my panting loud in my ears, but I didn't stop, wouldn't stop.

"Geor-" but she was cut off. What happened? Was she okay? Panic built up in my chest. I whipped around the small bend in the road just in time to see them. Draco gave Miah a rough shove forward and she was knocked down, landing hard on her hands.

"Miah!" I cried and she looked around, and of course that blonde bloke did too. I could read the fear in his eyes, the way they flicked from mine, and the small shift backward.

"George." I heard Miah's raspy whisper and the anger just burst inside of me.

"How dare you," I growled, directing my hatred to the fool who dared to do this to my Miah.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hid his fear behind an ugly sneer, but I ignored him.

"How dare you hurt Miah like that!" I stepped forward, letting my rage burn like a forest fire.

"What are you going to do about it?" How dare he, that bloody little- I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I pounced.

"No!" Miah's scream distracted me and caused Draco to miscalculate; his wand jabbed and the spell flew right by my head.

As quickly as I could, I brought my hand up and collided my fist with his arm, sending the wand flying into the brush next to the lane. He let out a cry of surprise and quickly reached into his pocket, only to look shocked. He turned behind him to see that Miah had grabbed her wand out of his pocket. She gave a triumphant smile from where she lay on the ground.

Draco turned back to me only for his face to meet with my fist, and he reeled backward. He held his jaw and I noticed he already had a split lip; I had a feeling Miah had something to do with that.

I came at him with another punch, but the quick little prat slipped around me and countered with a punch of his own. I felt the blow hard in my stomach but ignored it, thinking of all what he might have done to Miah. He came at me again, but wasn't fast enough, and I knocked him back a step with a punch. _Man he was bony! _I fought the urge to shake my hand as pangs of pain shot through it.

While I was momentarily distracted, he jumped at me once and we fell back. I felt sharp stones dig into my back, and I let out a grunt. I felt his fist collide with the side of my face, pain pounding through my head. Angrily I gave a kick and knocked him from me, then pinned him to the ground. He fought me with everything he had. I ground my teeth, only to increase the burn in my jaw. I let go of one of his arms and drove my punch into his stomach, making him double over and clutch at his middle.

I dragged him to his feet and attacked again; this time he fell backwards with no resistance, his sides heaving. Blood trickled down his chin from his lip, his hair was all out of place, and he looked up fearfully at me.

I took a step toward him threateningly, and he scrambled to his knees, then took a dive into the weeds by the road. When the rustling stopped I figured he must have found his wand. The weak little weasel, finally got a taste of the medicine he had coming for a long while! But there was no time for celebration because Miah still needed me.

I quickly spun around and ran to her. She lay on her side, eyes closed and a lump growing on her cheek.

"Miah," I whispered, gently brushing my fingers across her jaw.

…

I watched with horror as Draco's spell flew toward George, but my scream had startled him, and he stopped just out of the way of Draco's wand. George quickly knocked the wand from his hand. Thinking quickly, I dragged myself up and slipped my wand from Draco's pocket, and not a moment too soon. His hand fumbled with his pocket before he spun around to see I had it; I couldn't help but give a teasing smile.

I fell back on the ground, my arms unable to hold me any longer, but I watched with joy as George pummeled Draco right in the face. George made another swing but missed, and I could barely keep my eyes open now. Exhaustion was numbing my whole body, but I fought it hard as I watched them brawl. _How did it come to this? _I couldn't help but wonder.

They fell to the ground, with Draco on top, and I desperately wanted to help George but I just couldn't find the strength to. I gave in then and let my head fall back against the stones. George would win, I knew he would.

I could hear the sound of the stones shifting with their steps, and soft grunts as blows made contact. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly. _They are fighting over me, and it's all my fault! _George, the most wonderful person in the world, next to Sadona, of course, was risking himself for me. Was I even worth it?

A great thump started in my skull and I grimaced at the incredible headache. I heard some scuffling moving off, and then it stopped altogether, but I couldn't find the energy to even open my eyes and see who had won. I was afraid of who it could possibly be.

The crunch of the person's feet hurried over to me, and a sweet whisper met my ears.

"Miah." Oh how I loved that voice. I felt a gentle stroke across my cheek, and I leaned my head against it. My eyes fluttered opened and I smiled, a pained but indescribably happy smile. Just seeing him gave me all the strength I needed, and I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms around my back and his face nuzzled against my neck; this was the place I was meant to be, and I never wanted to leave.

I slowly pulled out of the embrace to look him in the eyes to find a small tear slipping down his cheek and my heart broke at the sight of it.

"Oh Miah, I was so scared," his voice shook, his sweet brown eyes staring deep into mine.

"George, don't cry," I whispered, _please don't cry. _I wiped the tear with my thumb, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Miah, I love you more than anything in the whole world." I was at loss for words but thankfully I didn't need words to answer him. I felt his lips brush ever so gently on mine, and a feeling of bliss swept over me. How I could ever have confused love with Draco, I had no idea, because this was it right here. He took my breath away with the softness of his kiss and warmth of his arms around me.

When we finally broke away, I could feel a light blush on my cheeks and a silly smile on my lips. He grinned as well and the light was back in his eyes.

"You know how long I have been waiting to do that?" His comment made my blush heat up on my face. "But could you, you know, not mention me crying…" He joked and I couldn't help but laugh. However, even the slightest jolt from that little giggle made a shock of pain burst through my side, and a little gasp escaped my lips.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, and worry took over his expression once more. I very lightly put a hand on my ribs and winced. It hurt badly.

"It hurts," I looked to him, wishing I could erase the worry from his eyes.

"Let's get you home." He ever so carefully scooped me up in his arms, looking pained himself every time I grimaced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes for a second to get my bearings.

"Could you?" he asked when I opened them. I nodded and grabbed my wand. With a wave we found ourselves outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and he very gently carried me in. The closed sign was on the door and it was dark in the shop.

That was when I realized how much I wanted to see if Sadona was okay. He carried me up the steps and into the flat; I wondered how pitiful I must have looked, curled up in his arms like a frightened child.

The door to the flat closed loudly behind us and I wondered where they were.

"Miah!" The hopeful cry came from Fred's room, followed by a loud thud, and running feet. Sadona sped from the room and down the hall, her coffee brown hair flying out behind her, followed by a very unhappy looking Fred.

"Sadona Marisol! You get back on that bed this instant!" he yelled, and then saw us.

"Sadona!" I called to my best friend. George slowly set me on my feet and I fell into her open arms.

"You're okay, oh you're okay." She started to sob into my hair, and because she was crying, I started crying. But they were happy tears, the happiest tears I have ever cried in my life.

"I was so worried about you!" I said, pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"Me, I was terrified for you!" She rubbed at her face with her palms. All the while Fred had watched the reunion with a happy smile, but with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Yes, yes, and we can tell each other all about it, _after _you two rest. You have been through a lot today." Sadona gave Fred an unhappy glare, but after a loud sigh, she did as he commanded and dragged her feet all the way to his room.

"That girl is going to drive me crazy one day!" Fred collapsed on his couch and faked his displeasure.

"One day," I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to see you're okay Miah," he teased, but I was already making my way to George's room. I slowly crawled into the bed, without even bothering to think about ridding myself of my dirty and torn clothing. George followed and leaned against the door frame, watching me as I snuggled deeper under the blankets.

"Aren't you going to change?" he questioned as he moved into the room.

"No mom," I teased, sleep pulling at my eyelids already.

"How do you feel?" he asked, coming to the edge of my bed.

"I just need to sleep." I could still feel throbbing everywhere, but there was no way I could pull myself from the bed now. "How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Not so good," he smiled. "But I will be okay. You rest now." He leaned over me and pressed his lips against my forehead, then quietly left the room. I smiled and wanted to touch the spot where his lips had just been, but a moment later, I was out like a light.

…

"Miah," I whispered and gently brushed my fingers across her jaw. _Was she hurt? _I felt her lean against my hand, and her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened. A small smile stretched across her lips and I felt such a relief. Before I knew it, she had her arms around me, and I was burying my face against her neck.

Emotions I have never felt before rushed over me and I couldn't hold them in. A tear slipped down my cheek, but I didn't care. I was feeling way too much to care about that silly little tear. Miah pulled away and looked me in the eyes, then noticed the small little tear.

"Oh Miah, I was so scared." I couldn't stop the words or my voice from quaking.

"George, don't cry." She ever so gently wiped the tear from my cheek, and I leaned my forehead against hers, needing the support.

"Miah, I love you more than anything in the whole world." I couldn't have stopped the words from tumbling from my mouth if I wanted to; it was one of those things that I really had no control over. For a moment, fear stabbed in my heart at how she would respond. But once more I just let my instinct lead, and my lips met hers. In that moment in her arms I knew I should never have worried how she would react. I had kissed before, but this was nothing like I had ever experienced; lights flashed before my eyes, and I knew this was the fireworks they talked about.

Sadly the kiss had to end so we could catch our breath, and Miah looked so cute with a light pink blush on her cheeks and smile on her perfect lips.

"You know how long I have been waiting to do that?" I felt like my old self again, all my troubles disappeared. "But could you, you know, not mention me crying…" I couldn't help but quirk and she laughed. Then she gasped, and my humor evaporated with that little noise of pain.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She put a hand to her rib, and I knew she was in agony there by the grimace that pulled at her features.

"It hurts," she quietly said, and my heart broke because I knew I couldn't make that pain go away.

"Let's get you home." I ever so gently lifted her up in my arms like princes always do with the princesses. I felt the hurt myself whenever she winced, and I watched her closely when she shut her eyes and leaned against my chest. The feel of her there had my stomach doing back flips and I could barely breath.

"Could you?" I asked when she opened them, and she nodded and gave her wand a flick. We found ourselves in front of the shop's door. I could see it was dark inside as I opened the door and carefully maneuvered my way in, then headed up to the flat.

The door closed loudly behind us as we entered the room, and saw a light on in Fred's room.

"Miah!" Sadona's voice cried, followed by a loud thump as she came flying from the room. Fred was right behind her looking unhappy.

"Sadona Marisol! You get back on that bed this instant!" he demanded, and then noticed us.

"Sadona!" Miah cried, and I had a feeling she wanted to give her friend a hug, so I set her on her feet. She fell into her best friends arms and I watched, glad they both seemed to be feeling good now.

"You're okay, oh you're okay," Sadona babbled as she started to cry. I saw Fred's eyebrows arch for a moment, and then he gave a sigh. I noticed Miah was crying too but I had a feeling she wasn't hurt.

"I was so worried about you!" Miah exclaimed as she wiped at her tear streaked face.

"Me, I was terrified for you!" Sadona cried, and then they pulled themselves together. I saw Fred glance at me, and I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, yes, and we can tell each other all about it, _after _you two rest. You have been through a lot today." Sadona turned to Fred and gave him a glare, then dragged her feet all the way to his room.

"That girl is going to drive me crazy one day!" Fred lied as he fell on his couch. I laughed inside thinking, O_ne day, huh? How long is he planning on being with her?_

"One day," Miah joked.

"Glad to see you're okay Miah," Fred called as she retreated to my room, but I could see the relief in his face. I followed after her and watched as she climbed right in bed, dirty clothes and all. I couldn't help but notice how helpless and truly exhausted she looked.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked as I moved into the room.

"No mom," she teased, and I smiled.

"How do you feel?" I asked the more serious question.

"I just need to sleep." She was right of course. Sleep would make everything much better, or worse… I couldn't help but wonder exactly how sore we would be in the morning. "How do you feel?" she asked, and I looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Not so good," I said truthfully. "But I will be okay. You rest now." I couldn't help but give her a kiss on her forehead before I left. I felt so good now that I knew how she felt and that she knew how I felt.

I almost skipped over to where Fred lay on the couch, wanting to tell him what had happened, but about half way across the room deep snores met my ears. I gave a disappointed sigh and sat heavily on my couch. Well, I guess it would have to wait.

(A/N So is it your favorite too? hehe! I have been waiting to write Miah and George's first kiss FOREVER! And here it finally is! Did I do a good job? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEE review and let me know! P.s. Thanks Mirage for betaing and dealing with my many mistakes!)


End file.
